Perpetual Probability
by MichaelSaniyan
Summary: While Mami and Madoka struggle with staying healthy, Homura is stuck taking care of Kyouko and her newfound sibling. Hitomi shows her passive aggressive side, and Sayaka gets caught in the middle of...everything, really. - Various pairings. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Change

**AN:** Long intro. Bear with me.

This story uses the characters from Optimal Outcome. If you haven't read Optimal Outcome, please do so before attempting to read this. You will otherwise be thoroughly confuzzled.

There will be a total of five original characters in this story. You are free to complain about the characters themselves all you want, but please don't complain about them _being there._ They are there to drive a story, not to replace any relationships or to become wannabe permanent characters.

Perpetual Probability does not focus as heavily on romance/relationships as Optimal Outcome. It's leaning more towards the action/drama type thing.

Also, this story and its predecessor do **not** follow Puella Magi Madoka Magica canon to the teeth. In fact, I've done a few adjustments and overhauls along the way and this story adds _a lot _of made-up shtuff.

As a project started in mid-summer, I've put a lot of work into this story, and I hope you will enjoy it despite its flaws. Reviews are always appreciated, as long as they aren't sarcastic, arrogant, or outright mean. I'm taking the time to tell you these things in a kind manner, and I expect at least a neutral response in return.

As the entire story is complete, I will post a chapter every other day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Change<strong>

The door swung open without as much a sound. The room was flooded with sunlight, and Kyouko held up her hands to protect her eyes from the golden reflections. The floor was suspiciously shiny, a subtle scent of cleaning products lingering in the air. Other than that, the apartment looked exactly the same. Same couch, same table, same everything. The only thing not particularly familiar was the girl that was snoozing peacefully in said couch.

Holding back a sudden burst of laughter, Kyouko stepped into her old apartment to take a closer look. It was Madoka alright, comfortingly similar to the girl of her memories. The only difference seemed to be slightly longer hair, pulled back into a ponytail instead of two pigtails. The redhead guessed it to have been either Mami or Homura's idea, as it gave the impression of a less childish person. Still retaining the cute factor though, Kyouko noted favorably.

Her attention then turned to the door leading to the kitchen, as she heard the clinking of plates, or at least she thought it was plates. Numerous thoughts ran through her mind, all of them picturing different scenarios to how Homura would react to her arrival. Still now, she could remember their farewell, the crack in Homura's armor as she asked Kyouko to stay. The redhead wouldn't harass her about it. That the former time traveler had become somewhat friendlier and relaxed, wasn't that what she had wanted?

The homely sounds ceased. Kyouko decided that to simply wait until Homura was finished was too much of a hassle and that she didn't care about any specific kind of reaction, and confidently strolled across the room. Hands in her pockets, voice turned up as nonchalant as humanly possible, the Puella Magi walked into the kitchen.

"'Sup?"

The suave entry came to a sudden end as the cold muzzle of a firearm met Kyouko's forehead. A plain, white plate shattered against the floor with a heavy crash. There was a moment of silence in the room, and Kyouko's crimson eyes blinked in surprise and confusion. The eyes that met them were stern, the amber and the pink both expressing the same dislike.

"Mami?"

"Care to explain why you're sneaking around in my apartment, Sakura-san?"

Last time Kyouko had seen the blonde gunslinger, it had been just after she'd been revived by Madoka. Involved in a squabble with Homura, Mami had paid Kyouko no more attention than to call her a few names. Her appearance then had been laughable, as despite some attempts to freshen herself up, she'd still looked like a murderous psychopath. The seriousness of the situation, perhaps.

"Last time I checked, _Tomoe-san_, this was Homura's apartment. Not yours." Her good mood gone in a flash, Kyouko grabbed the barrel of the silver rifle and pushed it away. It disappeared in puff of gray mist, and Mami smirked knowingly.

"Last time you checked was over a year ago. Things change. Most notably in this case; people change apartments."

"How so?" Kyouko grunted, greatly irritated. She had asked Homura to take care of her apartment. Granted Mami was a person who was going to do a better job at that than her, but still. She quickly reminded herself of why she was there in the first place, which immediately posed another question.

"Different reasons. It was more convenient for the both of us, leave it at that. Why-"

"Mami, who are you talking to?" The girls turned their head towards the door, and they both suddenly felt a lot less hostile at the sight of a drowsy Madoka, rubbing her tired eyes with her wrists. Acknowledging that there was another person in the room, the pinkette squinted at the fuzzy blob.

"K...Kyouko-chan?" A long yawn interrupted the process of waking up, and Madoka shook her head angrily to get rid of the hazy clouds drifting around in her head. "Is that you?"

"The one and the only."

Watching the newly awoken girl's expression go from confused and unsure to pleasantly surprised was like watching the sun rise. As fast as Mami had been to point a gun at her head, Madoka was to run up and give her friend a hug.

Albeit taken aback by the gesture, Kyouko gladly returned the brief embrace. The year had made Madoka gain a few inches on her, something she hadn't noticed while observing the sleeping girl.

"It's been so long!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for not staying in touch or anything, I just needed to get away..." Kyouko mumbled, her usual assertive demeanor toned down by Madoka's enthusiasm. It actually made her feel bad, the feeling clashing with the joy over knowing that someone was happy she was back. She got enough hostility as it was.

"I understand, we all did. Right, Mami-chan?" The want for confirmation was forgotten instantly, and the pink-haired girl kept going without so much as a pause. "So don't worry about it. Have you seen any of the others yet?"

Mami stayed to clean up the porcelain shards while Madoka walked out of the kitchen and gestured for Kyouko to take a seat. The redhead was beginning to like this new side of her, in contrast to the quiet and frail thing she'd been when they'd met. She wasn't aware of the fact that Madoka had always acted like she did now when enthusiastic, even if the year gone by had granted her more confidence.

"Nope, I came here to see Homura. I didn't know she and Mami had switched apartments." Kyouko sat down in the far end of the caramel-colored couch, while Madoka settled down with her legs crossed behind the low table.

"It was a while ago now. Homura-chan had her promise not to change anything about the interior, and to keep everything nice and clean."

"How thoughtful of her. Should I take it that Mami and Homura aren't going at each other's throats anymore?"

At this, Madoka's cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment. She averted her eyes and drew idles circle on the wooden surface, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"No, no...not at all. They...tolerate each other. It's been a year, and you can almost confuse the animosity for familiarity. There has only been the occasional...argument."

Kyouko immediately regretted bringing it up. She would ask the details from Homura later anyways, and there was no need to torment Madoka with things she didn't want to talk about.

"And the others? Hitomi and Sayaka?" The mentioning of Hitomi's name was obligatory, nothing else. It left a sour taste in the redhead's mouth, and brought back memories of a dark, oily room. "How is my old student doing?"

"You'd be proud of her, Kyouko-chan." As expected, Madoka's uneasiness went away in a second flat. "They do a great job hunting witches."

"What about the rest of you? I know this city has a lot of them, but is there really enough Grief Seeds to satisfy five Puella Magi?"

"Of course there isn't." The voice was Mami's, who now came out of the kitchen carrying a tray. Kyouko's first assumption was smashed to pieces by the drifting scent of tea. It wasn't that she was hungry...but she wasn't _not _hungry either. "We who aren't actively fighting use equalization to keep the amount of corruption on respectable levels."

"Equalization?"

Mami sat down next to Madoka and put the tray on the table. To the redhead's delight, a plate in the corner of the tray was filled with different types of cakes and pastries. The blonde poured the steaming liquid into three cups, and took a small cupcake-looking object from the plate. Madoka helped herself to half a quarter circle of strawberry shortcake. Mami took one glance at Kyouko, sighed reproachfully, and didn't only give her guest the third cup, but the entire plate as well.

"Don't you remember things that have saved your life? What Hitomi did for you?"

Even without the painfully serious accusation, Kyouko remembered. The slight tingle of a Grief Seed's touch, magnified by a thousand until her entire soul had shook. The last minute save. The heroic act.

"Oh, that. What, you do that to each other?"

"When it's necessary, yes. I know what you're thinking, but it's actually quite the pleasant experience under the right conditions."

"I'm sure it is." Kyouko's eyebrows dove into a concentrated frown as she realized that she'd forgotten something important. The realization came with a strange tug in her chest. And then she remembered.

The two girls looked up at their visitor.

"What is it?"

The question received no answer, as Kyouko broke down in laughter for seemingly no reason. To the annoyance and amusement of Mami and Madoka, respectively, she shook uncontrollably in futile attempts to calm herself. Twenty second of continuous laughter later, Kyouko finally got a hold of herself. Still having trouble breathing, she tried to explain the situation to the other two.

"I forgot...I...totally forgot about her...oh my god..." With those fragmented words, the redhead got up and staggered out of the apartment. Mami and Madoka could after a moment of silence hear two voices, only one of them familiar. Kyouko soon returned, but with someone else right behind her.

"Guys...this is Rin. She's my traveling companion, and she hates Incubators." The boisterous girl's tone was distinctly apologetic, even if it clashed with her grinning expression. The last part was mainly added to specify the fact that Rin knew about magical girls, even if the statement was true.

The girl who came into the room was young, around the age of ten. She looked about as friendly as a thundercloud, and only stopped glaring at her guardian to look at the people she was being introduced to. Her clothes were, much like Kyouko's current outift, very boyish and practical, if cleaner. The baggy, sand-colored pants had a vague military feel to them, with an array of pockets running up and down the legs.

Rin's hair was short and meticulously neat, where the skew fringe just almost obscured the vision of the left eye. Despite it sounding like quite the stylized look, she made it look as messy as the rest of her. Her eyes were an icy blue color, the sunlight turning them borderline white.

"Madoka Kaname and Mami...Tomoe." Rin said, with a slight delay to remember Mami's last name. She bowed her head almost unnoticeably, and took another step in Kyouko's direction. It was evident that the girl was shy, or at the very least uncomfortable with the two.

The redhead could almost see stars light up in Madoka's eyes. She even tilted her head to side, like she was looking at some sort of adorable animal. Kyouko could feel Rin grab the hem of her T-shirt.

"Nice to meet you. It's the first time I've met a friend of Kyouko's." Madoka smiled with the usual soft expression, now complimented by a perfect row of white teeth.

"N-nice to meet you too."

_This was not what she was expecting. People she's not familiar with, and two at that. _Kyouko thought, pondering if she should be leaving. She still needed to talk to Homura, chit-chatting with these two would accomplish nothing.

"Are you okay?" Mami chimed in, the earlier hostility in her voice now swapped with concern. "Kyouko, she looks a little flustered."

The redhead glanced questioningly at the younger girl. Rin blinked, as if she hadn't even understood the question, but then shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"I'd like that." Rin mumbled. The blonde smiled and exited the room, whereupon the girl sighed shakily. She twirled her index and middle finger around a tuft of hair the color of coal, and tugged on it.

"How're ya holding up?" Kyouko asked, trying to not sound condescending. Madoka brought her cup of tea to her lips and looked down, politely distancing herself from the guests' conversation.

"What is wrong with her eyes?" Rin were referring to the differently colored eyes that had been a result of Madoka's wish, as a part of Madoka's soul had been used in the resurrection of Mami. Of course, there was no way to explain all of this in a brief manner.

"I'll explain that later. After we see Homura."

"I don't want to see her."

"Just calm down. You promised me to get through this. I went through hell to get you here. The least you can do is try to be a little more compliant. Understand?"

Rin just nodded. Madoka, who felt quite misplaced where she sat, was reminded of a carsick person when she saw the child's pained expression. An unexpected stab of anger poked her midsection, directed towards Kyouko. It seemed like Rin was her responsibility, after all.

Mami returned with a glass filled with ice cold tap water, the swirling content casting glittering shapes across the room when struck with the sun's rays. With a last, shivering exhale, Rin took a step out from behind Kyouko. She took the chilling glass from Mami, meeting her multicolored eyes.

"Thanks. Sorry for the trouble." As soon as the sentence ended, the girl tilted her head back and drank. A single drop ran down her chin as she greedily gulped down the freezing liquid. It spread its icy tendrils through her head, chasing away the faint nausea.

"No problem." Mami stated cheerfully. "Kyouko, you wanted to come in contact with Homura, right? I can give you my, er, _her _address."

"Great. The sooner I can be out of here, the better. Not that I don't absolutely love spending time with you, Mami." The smile the redhead received could best be described as poisonous.

"Same here."

"Um, Kyouko?" Madoka spoke up hesitantly, getting up on her feet and brushing herself off before continuing. "Are you going to stay here? I mean...stay as in live. Or are you just visiting?"

Kyouko assumed that the answer to the question mattered very little to Madoka, at least personally. Though friends, the two had never spent any real time together. It was more like a friend-of-a-friend relationship that they had going. No, the redhead suspected that she had Sayaka and Homura in mind. And even though Kyouko had promised to lay off the emotional stuff, she couldn't help but wonder about the relationship between Sayaka and Hitomi.

"Well...embarrassing as it is, I have no place to stay. And as I'm sure you've figured, neither does she." A thumb was pointed in Rin's direction. "As much as I love being an urban nomad, I was thinking about asking Homura if we can stay there. For a while, at least."

"I'm glad. We've missed you, Kyouko-chan." The 'we' sounded a little forced, understandable considering who was in the room with them. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you and Rin-chan."

"I'll be sure to make time for you." Kyouko said, partly as a joke, but not entirely. She had honestly missed the few people that she could call her friends. Kyouko had lacked both the time and the will to care about Madoka before, but just like everyone else had presumably changed over the year, so had she. Imagine that.

"Busy schedule?"

It was the late evening of a Saturday. Kyouko Sakura was back in Mitakihara. This time would eventually come to be just as eventful as the last. The year long vacation had definitely been in order.

"Something like that."

-I-

"'Sup?"

"Hi. Mami called, said you were coming."

"Damn. Wanted it to be a surprise."

"You wanted to surprise me?

"You want to dwell on it?"

Their conversation was like a ping-pong ball, the way it bounced back and forth. None of them had expected anything but this when they would reunite again, so this was what they received. Yet on the inside, they were both very glad to see each other again. This was Kyouko and Homura, two completely different girls that had a surprising amount of misfortune in common.

Homura stood in the doorway, a silky mane of long, raven hair cascading down her back. Of course she had let it grow out again. Anything else would just been out of character.

Other than that, Homura looked exactly the same as when they had parted. The oh-so-stern expression, but with that hint of a smirk that Kyouko prided herself on. She was convinced that she single-handedly had saved the obsessed girl from the brink of the abyss in giving her support in the strife to protect Madoka. This wasn't the case, but it wasn't too far from the truth either.

Kyouko on the other hand looked mildly different. Having been without a home most of her time away, her appearance was tired and worn. Black marks below her eyes, born from stress and lack of sleep, took the edge of her crimson lasers. Her beloved hair was tangled and ruffled, her clothes on the brink of being rags. Despite this and quite the prominent odor, the girl radiated vivacity.

"You reek."

"I've missed you too."

"Who's your friend?" Homura asked, even if she'd gotten a general idea from Mami on the phone. A blue eye stuck to half a head on top of half a body glared at her, and one couldn't help but think that she stood hidden behind Kyouko like that for that very effect.

"She's Rin."

"You're Homura Akemi." The child took a step out from her guardian's shadow, but her eyes no longer met Homura's. "Sis has told me about you."

The time traveler was physically incapable of suppressing the smirk that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"...sis? Anything you want to tell me, Kyouko?"

"It's an honorary title, I _assure _you. Are we just going to stand here all day?"

"You're welcome inside."

Homura stepped away from the doorway and walked into the apartment. Her guests followed her, entering the dimly lit space. The living area was in no way as radical as her last apartment, in fact, Mami's choice of furniture was unchanged apart from the familiar colored pads.

"Homely."

"Mami and I switched apartments for the sake of convenience. I'm not much for redecorating."

Kyouko took a seat, taking a deep breath. She felt relieved. She had thought that arriving at her old apartment would've granted her the same feeling, but Mami's presence had effectively ruined that chance. The last few days had been hectic to say the least, but she and Rin was finally safe. Because what safer place was there, then a district with five other Puella Magi?

Rin stuck to standing, uneasily shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her head craned around like a searchlight, inspecting every corner of the apartment. The girl was shy, but a trait of curiosity was stronger.

"I suppose you have some questions to ask me."

"Not tonight I don't." Kyouko could feel a headache coming on. Mental exhaustion was a bitch. "All I want to ask for is a good night's sleep."

"I'm guessing you two came here for a place to stay."

"Nah, Mami said she could sleep on the street for the night. Just so we could have the apartment to ourselves. Very kind of her."

"Like she'd do something like that to Madoka. I might've believed you otherwise." Homura muttered in a deadpan manner.

"How did you know Madoka was there?" The question made Homura sigh sadly. The raven-haired girl stood up and put her hands in her pockets.

"Tomorrow, Kyouko, tomorrow. Then I'll have some questions for you too. Come help me get you something to sleep on, unless you and your friend prefer the floor. Will she be okay?"

Rin, who was just about done studying her temporary home, felt their eyes on her back and turned around. The curious look turned shy and flickering, and Homura didn't know what to make of the reaction.

"Yeah, don't worry." Kyouko yawned and stretched her tired limbs. "She's like that with everyone. Not the most social person on the planet."

"A shy one, is she?"

A loud snap was heard as Kyouko most likely dislocated her arm a tad. It felt nice.

"You could say that."


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams

**AN:** Apparently, Rin is at first glance similar to a certain character named Yuma from PMOM, which I've never read. My characters are, as far as I'm concerned, 100% original. That being said, sorry if I do seem a bit brash in some regards. I take things way too seriously. It's an issue.

This will probably be my last PMMM story. As such, I'm curious if it will beat Optimal Outcome's stats. I'm guessing yes in regards to reviews (since this has more chapters), no in regards to everything else (since this is a sequel, and a bit less likable). Saying this is utterly irrelevant, but I always did like it when authors shared useless tid-bits of information with their readers. Nya~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams<strong>

"Is she just planning on sleeping through the entire day?"

Homura and Kyouko sat in the kitchen, minutes after a healthy breakfast. The time traveler noted with disfavor that in order to sustain her guests, she would have to carry twice as much food as she usually did. Hopefully, Rin didn't share her guardian's appetite.

"Give her a break, she's like...ten." The redhead muttered, toast in one hand and a bottle of orange juice in the other. "She's been through a lot."

"So have you, by the looks of it."

"Don't get me started. So, who'll go first?"

"You're the guest." Homura leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head.

"Let's see...how about the obvious question first: You and Madoka. What's happened?"

The sky outside the window was flawlessly azure, the featherlight breeze gently carrying chirping birds through the air. Despite the impeccable weather, the temperature was a few degrees below pleasant, and summer was at its last breath.

"Nothing." The time traveler had anticipated the question, and the impulsive emotions it caused met a wall of cold indifference. "Shortly after you had left, I confessed."

"No kidding?" The reply contained sincere surprise, and a smile lit up Kyouko's tired face. She had expected something along those lines, but it was another thing to have those expectations confirmed. "And how did that go?"

"It could've gone worse. That being said...abysmal." Homura's violet eyes glistened with the memories, and she found herself being able to recite the words as easily as if they been spoken to her hours earlier.

"_Homura-chan...there was a time when I thought that I would never be able to forgive Mami-san. Her actions were despicable, and I desperately wanted to believe that she was better off in another life. But when I had the chance to save her, forgiving her was the easiest thing in the world to me. Perhaps acting like I did was idiotic, and illogical for sure. But even so, I realized that there was something that made me see past the things she had done to us. Something beyond explanation. If this 'something' is the same thing that now makes you see past what I've done to you, then I apologize. I...can't return those feelings. I'm sorry."_

"...or something like that. I'd rather not discuss how that conversation ended. It became pretty awkward." Homura's voice was nonchalant, yet could not hide the bitter tone that lined the painful words.

"Wow. That's harsh." Kyouko said, actually looking shocked until a rough laugh broke the serious mask. "Never knew Madoka could be so articulate."

"Oh, didn't I mention the two minute silence? I think my IQ got knocked down a few notches due to lack of oxygen."

"What about now?"

"You saw it for yourself, didn't you? Madoka wasn't at Mami's on a visit, you know." She had known the topic would come up, but that didn't make it any less painful. Homura found that the age-old trick of ignoring her problem worked very well.

"They live together?"

"It's convenient. They do share a soul, after all."

Kyouko picked up on Homura's empty tone of voice, and dropped the subject. She briefly considered asking about Hitomi and Sayaka next, but decided not to bother. She would find out the answer to that question soon enough. Besides, she had told herself to lay off the emotional stuff.

"Next question."

"Okay. Let's go with something more practical. How is the whole 'five Puella Magi in one area' thing working out?"

"Oh, please. After we defeated the Walpurgisnacht, my next project became creating a system that could sustain all five of us. Preferably with less fighting as well."

"Sounds boring." Kyouko held the plastic bottle upside-down over her gaping mouth, trying to shake out another drop. No success.

"'Safe' is the word you're looking for. Madoka and Mami quickly pointed out to me that the priority should be helping others, not ourselves. I agreed with them, to an extent. Equalization could theoretically keep us going for a very long time without having us lift a finger. But that wouldn't help anyone."

"Killer on your fighting skills."

"That too. In the end, we simply decided to assume the hunting duty when it fit us, but also to hunt in teams of two is possible. That way, the amount of witches and familiars in our area would stay acceptably low, and there would be less risk for us as a group."

"All well and good, but I think I have an even better solution to that problem."

There was presumably more to this statement, but in a moment of dramatic silence, Kyouko's eyes seemed to go blank. The redhead blinked confusedly, and looked at her friend like one would at a complete stranger. Then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in her chair, as lifeless as a marionette with its strings cut. The plastic bottle hit the floor with a hollow _dunk._

Having seen a similar reaction before, Homura instantly realized what had happened. She quickly got up and ran over to the other side of the table, taking Kyouko's hand the first thing she did. As she had suspected, it lacked any form of jewelry. Kyouko's Soul Gem was missing. Through some lightning-fast conclusions, Homura realized that the only way the gem could've been close enough just to get further away was-

"Rin!" The time traveler figuratively flew out of the kitchen, noticing that the strange child was nowhere to be found. The apartment door was wide open, framing a bright stream of sunlight.

"Rin!" Calling out once more, Homura rushed outside. There was no need to hurry. The bleak girl stood leaning her elbows on the wooden railing, holding up a scarlet gem to the sky, the sun making the object explode with reflected light. Upon hearing her name, Rin looked over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ho-" The greeting phase got cut short as the time-manipulating Puella Magi snatched the Soul Gem from Rin's open palm. In the same motion, her other hand grabbed a thin wrist and twisted it back and downwards. A sudden yelp of pain escaped the child.

"What do you think you're doing!'?" Homura snapped, absolutely furious. She had to use a generous portion of her self-restraint not to break the young girl's arm. Homura Akemi was not a person known for her emotionality, but when your friend literally drops dead before your eyes, it's easy to get a bit ticked off.

"Let...agh, let go! I'm allowed to have it!" Homura had felt a little bad the second she grabbed Rin, as she had expected the girl to cry. It was a fairly baseless assumption, seeing as Rin had displayed a mix of shyness, hostility and curiosity thus far.

At any rate, Rin didn't do what was expected of her. Instead, she cried out in anger and sent her heel backwards with all the force she could muster. It hit Homura in the shin, and that was the end of any guilty feelings from the time traveler's side.

-I-

"For God's sake, I've told you to be careful. What if we had been alone, huh?" The reason for the "honorary title" played out in the apartment, with Rin in her most defensive state. She mimicked the crossed arms of her guardian, trying to look as indignant as possible. While doing a fair job, it came nowhere close to the older girl's display. Homura could easily imagine Kyouko being the older sister, more experienced and forced to always keep the younger sibling under close watch.

"It's safe here! You said so yourself!"

"That does _not _give you the right to practically kill me." Speaking in an eerily calm voice, Kyouko grabbed the collar of Rin's shirt. "You have to know the reach of the connection by now."

"I...I know! It can't have been more than few inches!" Though the indignant attitude melted away like ice cream in a furnace, Rin's voice was still as steady as before. The girl was not a pushover, and stubborn at that. It was easy seeing the two as siblings, except for the fact that they looking nothing alike.

Homura frowned slightly at Kyouko's violent action (conveniently disregarding her own), but a sharp pain in her leg reminded her not to be too kind towards this kid.

"Not an excuse. An inch or a mile, I'll be dead either way. I'll take this back for now." Kyouko held up her other hand, showing Rin the glittering silver ring that was her Soul Gem.

The black-haired girl's face turned pale, mostly from the anger. She realized her mistake, but didn't want to admit it. After a few seconds of the two staring at each other, Kyouko let go of Rin.

"Oh, and apologize to Homura."

"Wha'?" Rin rubbed her sore neck, avoiding using her sore arm, and tried to ignore her sore ego.

"You kicked her." After the pathetic attempt at fighting back, Homura had dragged Rin back inside and quickly revived the lifeless redhead. "So apologize."

"She almost broke my arm!"

"Really? I didn't hear you say anything about that, Hom." The time traveler cringed at the mentioning of the nickname. She had hoped that Kyouko would've forgotten about it. No such luck, apparently. "Rin. Apologize, then thank Homura for not breaking your arm completely."

Rin opened her mouth to make yet another protest, but decided it meaningless. She walked over to Homura and mumbled something akin to an apology, while shyly looking at the floorboards. The older girl sighed and gave Kyouko a hard shove before sitting down, ignoring Rin altogether.

"Don't be so mean to her. You're making me feel bad."

Kyouko just laughed and patted the ten-year-old on the shoulder.

"Don'tcha worry. Rin here is a strong girl. It'll take more than a few broken bones and a scolding to get her down. That being said, I guess there is no reason to humiliate you like that."

"It's fine." Came the reply, and one could almost see the child swelling from the praise. Kyouko really had been telling the truth the other night. Rin was withdrawn and defensive around everyone, unless with a person she trusted.

"Heh, I don't blame you for wanting out. It's been a while since we could just relax. What the hell, go outside, have a look around. Without me, for once." A hint of a smile touching Rin's lips, she thanked Kyouko and walked out of the apartment. Homura wasn't sure what to think. This was a side of the rude redhead that she hadn't seen before.

"So, where were we?"

"You were about to tell me about a solution of some kind."

"Right. Are you up for hearing it? It's on the lengthy side."

"Wait...you're actually serious?"

Kyouko grinned like a wolf. Or if wolves did grin, it would at least have looked something like her current facial expression.

"Of course. In fact, it's kinda why I'm here."

Homura did some quick thinking, and decided to give her friend the benefit of a doubt.

"Mind saving it for tomorrow? If it's as great as you seem to believe it is, then it would be better if you told all of us. I'll arrange a meeting here, so we can all listen to what you have to say. I should at least pretend to care about being professional, or Mami will freak out again."

"Sounds good to me. And what, she doesn't like you being the leader?"

"Not one bit, Kyouko. Not one bit. Okay, my turn with the questions. Why on Earth would you _give _your Soul Gem to someone, knowing full well that she can run off with it at any time?"

At this, Kyouko's smile faded a little. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, and remembered at the last second that there was nothing to lean against on the colored pad. Homura's place was in desperate need of a couch or some form of armchair.

"Think of it as a gage."

"For what?"

"I'd rather not say. Promises, ya know." The amount of suspicion in Homura's tone irritated Kyouko a little, even if she didn't show it. "What's it to you anyways? I trust Rin, Homura."

"That's what worries me. Before you met Sayaka, you thought that the only person you could trust was yourself. I know this about you. But now...I bet you hunt familiars nowadays."

"Don't mock me, Hom." Though still smiling wryly, Kyouko's tone was admonishing. In all honestly, the skepticism wasn't misplaced. But Homura was also frustrated with the redhead, how suddenly and recklessly she'd swooped into her life again. To add fuel to the fire, Rin hadn't made the best first impression.

"That's more like it. Can't have good ol' Kyou without the hostility. So." Standing up, Homura flicked her hair back with a nonchalant gesture and gave Kyouko a cool look. "We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I'm not extremely careful about who I trust. You may trust Rin, but I don't see a reason to. Sorry."

The apology at the end of the speech was there to ease the impact, a considerate measure for someone like Homura, but it still sounded demeaning to Kyouko. She knew that what Homura was saying was only the reasonable thing to say at this point, but it still annoyed her.

"In any case, I have to go. I'll be back some time in the afternoon. Food's in the fridge. Okay?"

Kyouko sighed. There was no point in arguing. She wasn't there to pick a fight, and especially not with Homura.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyouko spared herself the salute. She wasn't in the mood.

"Good." And with that, Homura left the apartment. The guest scratched her arm idly, not quite sure what to do. She would get to meet Sayaka tomorrow, so there was no point in paying a visit. It had been a long time since Kyouko last was left unoccupied, and the restless girl didn't care for it. Thankfully...

"_Need some help? I'm always happy to assist, you know._"

The voice that echoed through the redhead's mind was the one of an Incubator, smooth and chipper. Had to sound optimistic when you convinced girls to give their life for the sake of the universe.

"I'd thought you'd be with Rin. Especially now that I'm not around to protect her."

"_I was with her long before you came along, let's not forget. Besides, I found your conversation with...Homura, was it?...intriguing."_

"Christ...I'm starting to think of Kyubei as a pleasant character compared to you."

Something furry brushed past Kyouko's leg. She knew that if she looked down, she'd find nothing there.

"_Ouch, that hurts. Really. But my question remains. I could act the perfect example for your endeavor, saving you some explaining and convincing. As I see it, accepting my help would improve your situation considerably. Don't tell me you're too proud to dismiss such an offer, hrmm?_"

The sentence ended in something that could be referred to as a purr, but a mental one that reverberated through Kyouko's head and down her spine where it sent pleasant shivers throughout her body. She hated when he did that.

"I don't suppose that I am."

-I-

It was a stupid mistake. They both agreed on it after the battle and admitted to have underestimated their opponent. To be fair, the witch they had been fighting was an intelligent one who used tactics unusually well. After countless battles with raging creatures whose only strategies were mono-syllabic words (mostly "kill" or "crush" or perhaps "maim"), the duo were surprised to find themselves struggling.

The battle, though interesting in its own right, is irrelevant. But towards the end of the showdown, when the gravel pitch boiled like lava and when obsidian pyramids sprung out of the ground like diabolical rivets, Hitomi focused her energy and threw a thin dagger straight for the witch's heart.

As this particular one looked much like a human, save for the two crane-like objects protruding from its head, she simply aimed for the chest area. The witch was almost beaten, and the knife would easily end the fight. But it so happened that this girl's specialty had been her agility and speed, something that carried over in her witch form. So despite the fact that the projectile was a fraction slower than sound, the dancer twisted around, gripped the handle of the knife between its thin fingers, and used its existing momentum to fling it directly towards the only other Puella Magi in its vicinity.

With the passing year and the odd month, Sayaka had honed her defensive skills to perfection. Having sworn not to overuse the ability to dislocate the soul from the body, thus making one insusceptible to pain, the disk-like barriers were one of her most useful assets. She had even once claimed to be able to block Mami's _Ultimo Tiro Finale_, though the claim was difficult to validate.

However, raising a shield and strengthening it at the speed of sound was pushing it. Through greased-lightning reflexes, the circular barrier appeared in front of her. But there was no time to divert any energy to actually deflect anything. The tiny blade shattered the shield into a million pieces, and then continued on its merry way.

Well, the shield did serve a purpose. If not for having slowed down the projectile considerably, it would've made a pretty hole in Sayaka's head. With reduced speed, it only managed to lodge itself firmly in her left eye socket. Because of the length of the blade, it continued into Sayaka's brain. Of course, seeing as she was a Puella Magi, this injury was about as fatal as a papercut. It hurt a whole deal more, though.

Sayaka screamed as she fell to the ground. The fraction of a second before the real, nerve-twisting pain turned into a dull buzz made her mind go blank. But through instinct, our young heroine had learned to tone down actual pain. This technique was very similar to that of distancing yourself from pain entirely, but easier on the psyche.

"Sayaka!" Hitomi, mortified by what she'd done, quickly wrapped the silver pendant she always wore around her wrist around her next throwing knife. She then threw it, and put as much force behind it as the previous projectile. The dying witch reached out for the projectile once again, convinced that the green-haired girl had let anger get the better of her. It was wrong. Before the knife had even reached the witch, Hitomi was holding it in her hand, and was now right next to the creature. The witch didn't have much time to ponder how this could be before the knife sat deep in her chest and fizzled with green discharges. Two seconds later, it was nothing more than a black gem on the ground.

"Huh...frieheheh...friendly fire, is that the proper t-term?" With the two down on the ground, Sayaka leisurely declined Hitomi's help. Amusing, considering a knife was stuck in her left eye, and that she was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Sayaka." Hitomi sounded fairly calm, even during these circumstances. For one, her voice had always been like that. Secondly, it was obvious that Sayaka would be fine. Well..._relatively _obvious.

"Nah...no worries! I've always wondered how pirates feel."

"Pirates?"

"They always have this really cool eyepatch. Oh! Can I get an eyepatch now?"

"Did you know that it's the healing process that makes you say things like that, because the magic must disable 'less important' systems in your brain to repair it? It affects all people differently." Hitomi rambled, the information fed into her mind by her personal wish.

"...is that a yes or a no?"

Sayaka fumbled around until her hand closed around the knife's handle, and then pulled it out. It made a horrifyingly squishy sound that made Hitomi queasy. The blunette smiled stupidly, which together with the veritable waterfall of blood flowing down her cheek made quite the frightening impression. It was nothing to worry about, the blood flow would stop eventually anyways, but Hitomi took extra care not to let her eyes wander too high. She was beginning to feel a bit faint.

"Never mind. Let's...let's get you home."

-I-

_Heat. Unbearable warmth. Her entire field of vision was filled with flames, roaring and raging towards the corner when she sat huddled. The crumbling walls were painted red with fire, the ceiling a black, boiling sky of smoke. It wouldn't be long before she was dead._

_Useless tears ran down the girl's terrified face, and she pressed her sweaty palms against her ears to shut out the crackling, devouring sound of the fire. There was another sound as well, one that she was scared to death of hearing again; the faint echo of dying screams. She shut her stinging eyes as well, isolating herself from the world that was threatening to destroy her._

_She was beginning to feel lightheaded. Her mind drifted away, despairing over how fast everything had gone wrong. She found herself wishing that the last weeks had never happened. In that moment, something brushed against her leg. Compared to the rest of the room, the touch was freezing. The girl realized what it was, and immediately crushed the forbidden thought. She squinted through the hazy room. There was nothing at her feet._

_It all became too much. The intense heat and the pressing feeling of suffocation, it sparked pure panic in the child's mind. So she screamed herself, a high-pitched shriek. And when all air in her lungs had been used, the poisonous air in the room gladly sought its way down her throat. It felt like inhaling the sun, the way it burned and stung. It was going to kill her. And it was going to hurt._

_Then, in a bizarre sight of biblical connotations, the sea of fire parted. Since the black clouds had forced her eyelids together once again, she never witnessed the absurd display. However, despite her hands' attempts, she heard a loud clatter over the fire's booming voice. Something clicked and clacked frantically, and the heat seemed to diminish. Heart filled with hope and desperation, she opened her eyes one last time. But all she saw was a twisted mess of black, yellow and red._


	3. Chapter 3: Party of Eight

**AN: **Lots and lots of talking in this chapter. The story is a little slow to pick up, I know, but I promise things'll get more interesting soon. And for you romance fans out there, you'll just have to be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Party of Eight<strong>

Kyouko and Rin had arrived on a Saturday. It was now a Monday, some time in the early afternoon. Gathered around only one school desk sat a group of girls, these three being Hitomi, Madoka and Homura. The fourth joined them just then, as Sayaka came over.

"Was he worried about you, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka teased, an act that had become increasingly common with the boost in confidence. She was referring to the young man with rust-colored hair, the guy who never missed an opportunity to strike up a conversation with the bubbly blunette.

"Oh, quit it. I'm wearing a freaking eyepatch, how is he supposed to act?" Without much need to, Sayaka pointed to the white piece of headgear that was covering up her left eye. Sadly, it didn't have an ounce of "pirate" to it. As one would expect, the poor student had been bombarded with questions all morning. One or another comment about the distinct look had been made as well, the majority of these from male students.

Sayaka was used to it by now. The XY part of the class had eventually learned that the mysterious Homura Akemi could be, and usually was, colder than Siberian winter. An eventful year had then stripped the blunette of the remains of any childish features, which coupled with the frequent workout she got from fighting the forces of darkness, made her quite the attraction. She also had the energetic, almost forceful personality that many-a boy found appealing. It is worth noting that it is at this point that the regenerative magic in Sayaka's system had stunned her physical growth, as well as her aging. The same went for the other girls, including Madoka.

"Very true." A spark of malice glinted in Hitomi's emerald eyes. One would imagine her as the last person to comment on the matter, partly because of her polite personality, partly because of the feelings she ultimately had for Sayaka. But as yet another admirable quality, none of these things would stop her from poking fun at a long-time friend. "Though, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem too bothered by Yakushi-san's questions."

Sayaka couldn't help a red hue settling on her cheeks. The buzzing headache that apparently came with the brain repairs had driven down her mood to its lowest point, and it hadn't been long until she had lashed out at the twentieth person who had said something in the realms of "ohmygodwhathashappenedtoyou?" Trust me, it gets to you.

Of course, she would never admit that when Kei Yakushi asked the very same question, it felt like he actually cared about _her_, not her injury. Despite her friends' harassment, that was all. Kei was a nice guy, fun to talk to, not miserably hopped up on testosterone, etc. Not more, not less.

"Just because you have the patience of a dozen saints. And I'll have no comments from the girl who can't display affection in public." The unfazed heroine stated with a quick glance in Madoka's direction, who was effectively silenced. Hitomi just shrugged her shoulders and smiled apologetically. "What time are we supposed to be at your place, Homura?"

"Let's wait until Mami's here, so there is no need to repeat myself." The raven-haired girl stated, her fingers idly tapping against the desk. Homura had found herself surprisingly curious about Kyouko's "solution".

"Mm, sure. It'll be fun to meet Kyouko again. I'm guessing she hasn't changed too much."

"I don't know about that." Homura muttered thoughtfully.

"Are you okay, Homura-chan? You seem a little out of it." Madoka asked, the raven-haired girl's restless and irritable mood fairly unusual.

"Just having a bad day, that's all. Though I can't exactly compete with Sayaka's."

"It's not that bad, really! Another day and I'll hopefully have my depth perception back. Um...not to mention the actual eye. At least Hitomi has stopped apologizing."

"Well, it _was _my fault...hey, Mami's here." Two of four looked over their shoulders to confirm Hitomi's statement. Mami walked over to the group, specifically next to Madoka, not bothering sitting down as class would resume in a few minutes.

"Hi, everyone." There was a expectant silence until the blonde took a closer look at Sayaka. "Nice eyepatch. Are we trying out a new look, or...?"

And everybody except Sayaka breathed a collective and disappointed "aww".

"_Thank you, _Mami." The one-eyed student put a little extra gratitude in the words, and happily explained what had happened. Every time she told the story, she made the accident a little more her fault, and Hitomi had to add or subtract things more than once during the explanation. When she was done, everyone else in the room were returning to their desks. Class was about to start.

"Mami, and everyone else, we'll hold the meeting at my apartment at...say, five?" Homura looked around, content when she didn't receive any objections.

"A meeting? For Kyouko, I assume."

"Right. She apparently has something important to tell us. Also, Hitomi and Sayaka hasn't met our rude friend yet, and I'm positive at least one of them is looking forward to the reunion."

It was at that point that their teacher, a few notches more disciplined than Kazuko, kindly asked Mami to leave and the other girls to take their seats. The blonde complied, but not before she had placed a light goodbye kiss on Madoka's cheek. Thanks to the semi-circle the four formed, no one but the teacher saw the sign of affection, who was secretly amused by the way Madoka lit up like a Christmas tree. There was no reason to look down on something like that in the current day and age, after all.

-I-

Homura and Kyouko sat together with Rin in the apartment, and they talked about things that had happened to one while the other had been away. The time traveler shared the memories of the winter holidays, when Hitomi had invited her to a family dinner with the simple motivation that "no one should be spending so much time alone around Christmas." As awkward as Homura had felt accepting, Hitomi's parents were friendly and understanding as can be (the usual my-parents-are-doing-work-in-forein-countries-excuse was well received), and didn't mind in the slightest to have an extra member at the table.

Kyouko on the other hand told of her travels on the road, talking about how liberating it was to be able to go wherever whenever. She had done a lot of hitch-hiking after pondering whether to steal a car or not. She decided she favored the good company over the police. Homura asked what she considered good company. Kyouko stood up, spun around, and stated:

"Anyone who'll pick up someone who looks like this."

The point was poorly conveyed, as Kyouko after an hour long shower at Homura's and a new set of second-hand clothes no longer looked like a homeless girl. Just a sloppily dressed one.

The mindless reminiscing (as Rin thought of it) ceased when someone knocked on the door. Homura told Kyouko to open, and the obligatory inside joke followed. To add to the hilarity, Mami was first to arrive. Kyouko jumped back and held up her hands protectively, her theatrics actually producing a light chuckle from the visitor.

"Unarmed, I swear." Mami held up her own empty hands, another pleasantry in the sense that she could easily spawn firearms in the blink of an eye. Homura rolled her eyes, the strange familiarity making her uncomfortably tense.

"You're early."

"Better early than late. Good day to you, Rin-chan."

The child looked up from a battered cellphone with a dull look, giving an almost inaudible "hello" before paying the visitor no further attention.

Mami leaned closer to Kyouko, who had once again taken a seat. Making sure Rin was giving the phone her full attention, she then whispered: "Will she be okay? She seems to be uncomfortable with strangers, and with Hitomi and Sayaka here..."

"Won't be a problem. She was very nervous when I visited you, but she's calmed down over the last days." Kyouko assured the blonde, her statement an utter lie. In reality, Rin had decided to take one of the few pills she had left. And at this point, perhaps a little information about Rin Ichikawa is in order.

Rin, to her own knowledge, has never been diagnosed with any form of disorder. But considering the mindset of her late parents, and the way she acts, one can assume that the girl isn't at full mental health.

She actually doesn't have a problem with strangers at all. If that was the case, a mundane thing such as walking the street would've become a world of trouble for her. No, the issue lies with making contact with people she isn't familiar with. The less she knows about a person she has to interact with, the more withdrawn she becomes. In cases where more than one new person is present, things such as nausea and shortness of breath are not unusual.

This hidden disorder made Rin a very nervous, irritable person. There were moments when the girl was forced to meet people, and those moments were dreaded throughout the household. As a solution, her parents had an acquaintance prescribe some medication, a light drug to simply calm the nerves. One might question this solution considering that Rin at the time was eight years old. In fact, one probably should.

So in order to overcome the mental strain of talking to five girls she didn't know very well, she had taken a small white capsule from the orange bottle she always carried. It had almost been empty when she met Kyouko, but she hadn't needed it in a while.

After an additional twenty minutes, Madoka arrived together with Sayaka. The sight of the blunette sparked several memories in Kyouko's mind, most of which spread pleasant electricity down her spine. She had forgotten how it felt to be in love.

Sayaka looked at Kyouko and smiled, an idiotic grin that her eyes (well, eye) conveyed as well. The redhead suppressed the obvious question about the eyepatch.

"Hey teach, how're you doing?"

"Depends. Are you planning on beating me up for leaving without telling you?"

This was a form of really obscure self-derogatory humor, as Kyouko had previously asked Homura about the others' reactions when she had left. The fact that both Madoka and Sayaka had been more worried about Homura was as amusing as it was depressing to the redhead.

"Not even I can hold a grudge for that long, sorry. Sheesh...we've missed you, Kyouko. We all have." There it was again, the frivolous use of that pronoun. But the words were uplifting nonetheless.

"And I've missed you. It sucks having no one to boss around. Speaking of bossing around, have you met my little sister?" With an elegant gesture, Rin was introduced.

"Little..."

"It's an honorary title." Homura pointed out matter-of-factly. She was the only one who had heard the two refer to each other as siblings, after all. Upon hearing her name, Rin looked up.

"Hi, Rin. I'm Sayaka." The blunette introduced herself.

"Hello. Sayaka? Oh..." Rin recalled that her sister had talked about this person a lot, almost as much as about Homura. Her hazy mind struggled to remember details, and only one thing stood out. "...sis, is she the one-"

"Yes, she is." Kyouko quickly cut off, retaining a calm exterior all while cursing mentally. Sayaka looked from Rin to Kyouko, her only visible eyebrow raised.

"Talked about me, have you?"

"I've said nothing but good things, I swear." With the most innocent look one can imagine used against her, Sayaka had no choice but to let her teacher off the hook. After some generic catching up, Kyouko stated that she had something to say. She stood up and dragged Rin with her, who reluctantly complied. Sayaka sat down next to Homura, and Mami and Madoka wrapped up their own conversation.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hitomi?"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Rin ran to open it, and outside stood a red-faced, green-haired teenager.

"Sorry I'm late...huh?"

"Who are you?" The child said, glaring suspiciously at the sixth visitor.

"That's Hitomi, Rin. Remember?" No drug in the world could filter out the meaning of the burning look she was given by her guardian, and she quickly nodded and stepped out of the way. No less glaring, though.

Kyouko gave Hitomi a full-body scan. The sly girl looked no different from last time, apart from some height. Her mint green locks were gathered in a thick braid held together in the end by a white ribbon. Smack a pair of glasses on that, and you'd have the textbook example of the intellectual beauty.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mm." was Rin's educated comment as she made her way back to middle of the room.

"Take a seat, Hitomi." Kyouko said, pushing the urges to say something entirely different (and offensive) into a dark corner of her mind. "And just call me Kyouko, everyone else here does."

For a second, the offer made the girl think that maybe, just maybe, Kyouko had gotten over last year's affairs. Hitomi didn't hate Kyouko, despite having been threatened and otherwise assaulted by her. If the choice was hers, she'd rather see that they were friends, or at least not enemies. But as soon as Hitomi made eye contact, the crimson look alone told her that so wasn't the case.

"I haven't-"

"I know you haven't. Preemptive strike."

"Ah."

And so all six Puella Magi of Mitakihara had assembled, all of their lives about to take a rather dramatic turn thanks to a ten-year-old and a peculiar Incubator.

-I-

"So, I suppose you all know Rin at this point. And most of you probably want an explanation to why she is following me around." Everyone was listening intently to Kyouko, who for once tried her best to be professional. Unlike most days, she actually had a semi-important agenda.

"And why she calls you her sister." Homura interjected, and the girls who wasn't aware of this looked questioningly at the speaker.

"Kyouko has been like an older sister to me for a while, protecting me and taking care of me." Rin mumbled, looking into the ground. She sounded irritated, like one who had to explain basic maths to a college graduate. Like everyone was expected to know. "What else should I call her?"

Homura accepted this answer, and so did everyone else.

"Continuing...um, when I was traveling around, I met Rin. She lives...lived in a city not too far from Mitakihara, actually. For those of you who are wondering, I haven't kidnapped her. When I found her, she was in a bad way. Out of the kindness of my heart, I helped her out." Kyouko counted only two skeptical glares. Not too shabby. "And if you haven't guessed by now, Rin's an orphan. She's lost her parents."

The revelation spread throughout the room like sultry air, weighing down both lungs and heart. There was immediately more understanding for the rude and strange child, most significantly from Mami, who knew the pain of losing one's parents all too well.

"Yes yes, it's sad. But I came back to Mitakihara for a reason, a reason that conveniently enough fulfills both the business and pleasure quotas. The reason: seeing you guys. As far as your witch hunting's going, you seem to have everything under control...with some exceptions." Kyouko coughed politely and nodded in Sayaka's direction, grinning all the while. The blunette crossed her arms defensively.

"It was Hitomi's fault."

"Homura also told me that you can sustain yourself using equalization for some time. Rin is somewhat of my expert on the Soul Gem area, and she's verified that this is indeed possible."

Hitomi cleared her throat, obviously having something to say. Kyouko let her speak for the sake of it.

"If our Soul Gems were fairly clean to begin with, and we didn't use magic or fight very much, corruption would be an insignificant problem. Equalization would spread the minor build-up of negative energy that happens over time across five, or six, gems."

"So there _is_ build-up over time?" Rin suddenly looked up, her bleak eyes gleaming with curiosity. Even if she hadn't been under the effects of her medication, the possibilities of learning more about the Soul Gems would've overcome her aversion to the others.

Alien connections in Hitomi's brain sparked endless floods of knowledge, her conscious mind draining the images and words into select facts that she could process.

"Naturally. All humans fall into periods of despair and depression. It's the body's job to cleanse these impurities. To a Puella Magi, being alone is a very dangerous thing, even if most girls find themselves unable to trust anyone. Befriending people along with general social interaction greatly decreases corruption build-up. Um...that is, as long as said interaction isn't a cause of despair itself."

"Hitomi...do you mind?" Kyouko said, at the same giving Rin a silencing nudge.

"Sorry...she asked. I still can't control all the information I possess very well." The sentence was apologetic, but had an undertone of insincerity. Unnoticeable, unless you were listening for it.

"So, I got to thinking. What are the source of witches? There are familiars, but you can't have familiars without witches in first place. The source of witches are us, the Puella Magi. So if we wanted to get rid of the witches, we'd have to get rid of the Puella Magi."

"That's-"

"Not finished, Madoka. Not even I would find much accomplishment in killing other magical girls. So, I thought even further. What is the source of the Puella Magi?"

"The Incubators." Homura said, pure frustration now bleeding through her voice. "Hate to say it, Kyouko, but we've thought of this. There is no way to destroy Incubators. They have multiple physical bodies."

"And even if one could kill all of one's bodies at once, its mind could easily reshape in a new body regardless. The only reason they even use physical bodies is so we have an easier time trusting them. Seeing is believing, I guess."

"What Hitomi said."

Having expected some sort of intelligent counter-argument, Kyouko just smiled. Her friends were all kind of predictable.

"All of that is true, when dealing with normal Incubators. However...Demi!" Rin pulled her shoulders up even higher, the oppressive atmosphere starting to get through to her. She didn't like this part of the plan. Why did they need an example? Why did they need _him_? "Demi, get out here!"

"Kyouko, what the hell are you-"

"_There is no need to yell, Kyouko Sakura. In fact, there is no need to talk at all._" Though speaking to Kyouko, the mental voice belonging to the Incubator known as Demi was heard by all. From a corner of the room, he appeared out of thin air. He greatly enjoyed the practically palpable attention he received.

Demi looked, just like a lot of other Incubators do, like some sort of cat. Most teenage girls seem to like the feline resemblance. This particular alien had black fur, though calling it black is not very accurate. It was in fact so dark it seemed to absorb the light around him, and the deep blue streaks that ran from around his eyes, over his back and to the tip of his tails shone like stars in the night sky. And yes, that is tail_s_. Plural. Four of them, thin and wagging in sync. At the sight of the Incubator, all of the girls in the room felt a cold touch brush against their hearts. It was a foreboding feeling.

"Oh, joyous. Another one." Mami and Homura said, completely ignoring the fact that they had spoken simultaneously. The sentence structure and word choice made it pretty impressive too.

"_How are you girls doing? My name is Demi, if you didn't catch the inane shouting._"With movements slicker than oil, Demi jumped onto the table. His sapphire eyes instantly memorized the faces he saw and evaluated their expressions. He knew that all of these girls were already transformed, but a little extra intel wouldn't hurt. "_I hope Kyouko's nonsensical ramblings hasn't bothered you too much, hrmm._"

Kyouko watched as the five girls experienced Demi's weird purrs for the first time. She could feel it too, the comforting tingle that ran down the spine like mercury. The effect is three times as great when you aren't expecting it. Mami and Hitomi closed their eyes in a relaxed breath, Homura almost fell backwards and Sayaka and Madoka even let out tiny gasps.

"Demi, try something like that again and I will throw you out the window. After I've let Rin have a go with you, of course." The redhead added, glancing at the fuming child.

"_I was just introducing myself, relax._" Demi jumped back down and padded over in the speaker's direction. "_I've been with you two for so long, you can't blame me for wanting some variety-_"

It was around here that Rin, the anger stripping her of any self-consciousness, took two steps forward and delivered a well-aimed kick to the Incubator's midsection. Demi was flung across the room and into a wall, where he swiveled around and landed on all four, unharmed.

"_Do you see what I'm dealing with here?_" Demi sighed, looking over at the audience. It was this strange mental sigh that made Homura connect the proverbial dots.

"Kyouko, this one seems awfully...human."

"_And then they insult me. Whatever happened to polite conversations?_"

"This is a corrupted Incubator." Kyouko announced, with a short pause so that Rin could get back to hiding behind her. The violent action had cleared her mind fully, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from the apartment. But as long she wasn't the center of attention, she'd manage. "Complete with human-like emotions and with only a single body. Retail price ¥4,000. Smug attitude sold separately."

"_Corrupted?_" A hint of pride, another popular human emotion, found its way into Demi's telepathic words. "_Please. You make it sound like something bad. I'm merely a new race of Incubators, far superior to my bleaker brethren._"

"How did he get like this?" Madoka asked, still recovering from the serene feeling floating around in her body.

"That, dear Puella Magi, is the reason I'm here. Rin, tell 'em." Kyouko had really gotten into the whole speech thing now, and not even Demi's dull remarks could dampen her mood.

Rin might've fainted right then and there, if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew exactly what to say. Social interaction was one thing, explaining pseudo-scientific facts to a bunch of uneducated girls was another. Still, it was starting to feel really hot in the room.

"I...can modify Soul Gems."

Just like that, no one longer paid any attention to the Incubator. His tails whisked around haphazardly as he sat down and starting licking an impeccably groomed paw. This was more a habit than anything else, having mimicked feline behavior for so long.

"That's impossible." Sayaka argued, not especially convincingly.

"It's not! Sis isn't lying. It's part of a wish, but not mine...I can change the properties of Soul Gems and Grief Seeds! I'm the person who made _him_ like that!" Rin said, extending a thin finger at the Incubator. Demi stopped licking and raised a paw.

"_True story. Felt like someone ripped out my entrails with a red-hot fondue fork._"

"Lovely imagery, that. You guys want more proof? Look at this." Kyouko transformed the ring on her finger into the egg-shaped soul container and held it between index and middle finger for everyone to see. Though a little hard to make out, a tiny rune had been etched into the glass, and glowed white against the scarlet background.

"See this? The marking means 'pressure'. With it, my magic remains powerful even if the gem is dirtied. Oh, that reminds me." Kyouko turned to Rin. "Now that we're here, I think I'll keep this. You were done with it, right?"

"Um...yeah. That's fine." Rin mumbled, visibly disappointed. She twirled a coal-colored lock around her pinky and started tugging on it, one of her many activities while nervous.

"Since no one else is saying it...are you out of your mind, Kyouko? That's your soul you're messing with! Your life!" The worry in Mami's voice surprised the redhead, but it was somewhat understandable.

"Precisely, _my _life. Besides, I don't see what's wrong with making a few enhancements. Homura did it."

"No, I got shot. Slight difference. And that was to my shield, not the actual gem. I'm still really confused as to how that even happened."

"Whatever. Just hear me out. Rin is telling the truth. She can modify Grief Seeds in a way that, when an Incubator...eats it or whatever the hell they do, it corrupts them."

"How?" Hitomi asked, more curious than skeptical. The words tried to trigger more information, but her brain refused further intrusions. A blistering migraine suddenly sprawled out behind her forehead.

"Rin can explain. I'm not very good with technicalities."

"_Guinea pigs usually aren't._"

"Would you like another kick?"

Demi hissed lowly at her, head held high. He enjoyed the mindless arguing, it was something he was naturally good at as a superior race, both rhetorically and intellectually. Threats of violence, however...not as pleasant. One of the less stellar effects of the corruption was the ability to feel pain.

"Hitomi, right?" Rin focused only on the green-haired girl, mentally shutting out the others. "This is just, like...my theories. If you can fill me in on something I don't know..."

Hitomi nodded, trying to think past the migraine.

"Okay, um...the soul c-containers absorb and store dark energy. The transition from Soul Gem to Grief Seed makes the process irreversible. Because...because otherwise, cleansing your gems with Grief Seeds wouldn't work. I'm not sure what Incubators do with them, but I can make it so that the seeds break when they take care of them. And then...well, they should end up like Demi."

Everyone turned to Hitomi, who was massaging her temples with her thumbs. Her eyes were closed, her face a stern mask of concentration.

"Incubators...they neutralize the negative energy by breaking down the actual soul inside the seed. They want to get rid of them because...Grief Seeds are just rest products. Witches in general are just unfortunate side effects of this way of collecting energy. They just provide Puella Magi with a goal. The Grief Seeds' added usage of cleansing Soul Gems...is unintended?"

Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at Demi, wanting confirmation. The black Incubator thought about it for a second, but decided to humor these girls. He hadn't been feeling much loyalty towards his own race as of late.

"_Very. How annoying is that? You finally develop a process that could save the entire universe, and one of the byproducts actually slows down said process. It's an industrial nightmare. Though it does provide a nice reason for you to hunt the witches. Not everybody wants to be a selfless hero, right?_"

"But why can someone suddenly tamper with Soul Gems!'? Shouldn't the Incubators have some sort of protection against that? They're not stupid." Mami argued, her golden eye twitching slightly. Unseen by the rest of the group, Madoka's hand sought Mami's and squeezed it. _Calm down, _it meant. _Calm down._

"_It has been made possible through a wish, so we can't do anything. In fact, I was the one who fulfilled it, and believe me when I say that I really didn't want to. There are countless cases of similar wishes throughout history, all of them demanding the lives of several Incubators. We are slaves to the system as much as you are, Mami Tomoe._"

"He's kinda right." Kyouko was smiling, glad to see that everyone was at least taking her idea seriously. "We all think we were helpless and tricked when we find out the truth about Puella Magi. But it's all a battle. They have to manipulate us, pick the right girls. Or else this happens. Someone puts down an inconvenient wish, and we suddenly have the means to actually kill an Incubator. Just look at Demi. I could skewer him right now, and that would be that."

"_Hey now..._"

"Relax, fuzzball. It was an example. So plain and simple, I came here to give you all the chance of a lifetime!" Kyouko tried on the most confident look she had, which also contained a fair bit of intimidation and just a pinch of sexy. The last part might've been somewhat unneeded. "I came here to give you all a chance to kill Kyubei!"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Comfortable

**AN: **Apologies for the late update. I was playing Catherine (great game, get it this instant), and I was sorta hellbent on completing what I consider to be the most unfair level in the game. Who makes an effing puzzle game with a random aspect, that one out of five time insta-kills you? Atlus, that's who. *facedesk*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Getting Comfortable<strong>

The expected applause were painfully absent. The five girls looked at her, with expressions ranging from skeptical to confused. Demi was scratching himself behind his ear. Rin was staring a hole in the ground.

"Kill...Kyubei?" Sayaka worded, as if the two words didn't grammatically fit together. She looked to her side, at her equally baffled friends. "It's funny...I've never really thought of him as something living at all. That would solve a lot of problems, wouldn't it? No more witches, no more deaths."

"Hang on..." Mami wasn't quite ready to accept the sudden revelation yet. "What about Demi? He's just another Incubator. Why haven't you killed him?"

"_I am right here, you know. I might be an Incubator, but I still have feelings. Is that a joke? Sounds like one._"

"Right." Kyouko scratched the back of her head, somewhat annoyed by the question. "This guy doesn't exactly pose a threat to us, and I never said killing an Incubator was easy. Believe me, I've tried. But don't worry, he's promised not to make a contract with anyone in Mitakihara while he's here."

"An Incubator's word, how reliable." It was Homura speaking, who for once was on the same page as Mami. She stood up, and Demi strategically made his way closer to the redhead, while keeping an eye on Rin as well. "He hasn't helped out us bit, why shouldn't we just kill him? Save ourselves the trouble. And I'm not the one to put words in someone's mouth, but Rin doesn't seem to share your trust."

"I don't." The child responded, still looking into the floor boards. "I hate him."

"Then why, Kyouko? Why keep him around?"

"Relax, would ya? It's not easy to plot killing someone when said someone could be listening to us right now. With Demi here, he can assure us that Kyubei isn't. Don't get me wrong, if I not for that reason, I'd happily break every bone in his feline body."

"_You three are way too violent._" Demi shook his furry head, referring to Kyouko, Mami and Homura. "_I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet._"

"Funny you'd say that." Mami said, glancing at the raven-haired Puella Magi.

"So, can I count on your help? I could do it myself, in fact, I probably will end up doing it myself, but I thought I should at least let you know.

There was a long silence in the apartment. It was not that no one wanted to get rid of Kyubei, but it all seemed too easy. Too good to be true. They had all settled into a routine, and it was hard to consider anything outside of that routine. Plus, the success of the plan would also lead to several unpleasant repercussions.

"Count me in." Homura sighed, while sensing a spark of excitement in her gut. She gotten fed up with the witch hunting a long time ago, desensitized as she was. It was like a chore that could kill you if you weren't careful. "It's not like there is anything else we can do."

"I'm with ya!" Sayaka exclaimed with a confident grin. "If we can make it so that no more girls fall for this death trap, _and _get rid of the witches, why shouldn't we? Besides, you act all independent, but you're probably gonna get yourself killed if I'm not around to save your ass."

"Okay, I deserved that. But it's an ass worth saving, Sayaka." Kyouko assured her friend.

"I'm sure it is."

"Say, Hitomi?"

"Hm?" The green-haired girl looked up, still struggling with the severe headache. It felt like a porcupine was resting against the inside of her head. Kyouko took a mental breath. This part required some personal sacrifices.

"Could you take care of Rin tomorrow?"

"W-w-what!'?" It suffices to say, Rin Ichikawa did not want leave her guardian's side for any number of reasons. Hitomi frowned softly at the unexpected question.

"That's a weird thing to ask."

"Yeah, I'm aware. But since you two are both very knowledgeable on the Puella Magi science area, I figured you'd get along well."

"Sis..." Rin didn't know whether to cry or get angry. So she did neither. It wasn't the most outrageous thought, she was actually curious about Hitomi and just how much she knew. If she had to spend time with anyone in the room other than Kyouko, it'd be her. But then again, she barely knew the girl.

"Why are you asking this?"

"You see, Kyubei is without a doubt curious to what this other Incubator is up to in his district. While I don't think he can be around without Demi noticing, he probably knows about Rin. Demi always follows Rin, who always follows me. If Rin and Demi were to leave my side, I'm guessing he'll come talk to me."

"Why would you want that?"

"Kyubei's not stupid. He'll see through an obvious trap, unless we lead him to believe otherwise. As for what I'm going to say to him...well, me and Homura will work that out."

"We will?" Homura interjected, surprised at the amount of thought that Kyouko had put into her plan. The redhead just ignored her.

"Just trust me, Hitomi. I know what I'm doing."

"If Rin agrees to it, then sure. What are friends for?"

And there it was. _What are friends for? _The rhetorical question was a test. If Kyouko wanted a favor, she'd have to give something in return. And so, the previously selfish and malicious Kyouko Sakura swallowed her pride and anger. It didn't taste very good.

"Saving your life and taking care of your pseudo-siblings, as far as I know."

"It's settled then."

"I don't agree. I don't want to." Rin stated, very quietly. Her fair-skinned face glowed a soft pink in embarrassment, and the child intently wished to be somewhere else. She just didn't think the word "wish". Kyouko sighed in frustration.

"Rin, I'm sick of this. It's not like I'm asking you to live with her."

"I know that! I just..."

"You'll be safer this way. Besides, you can't do your part if you're out running around with us."

"She _really _has a problem with people, doesn't she?" Sayaka whispered to Homura, who just gave a small nod as a reply.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Rin, and I don't think Kyouko is either. She's just trying to help us, and what she says sounds reasonable." Hitomi's voice carried the utmost consideration when she spoke.

"I know!...I know..."

"_Oh, the drama. It pains me to have to state something so obvious, but why not let the poor child think about it? You still have planning to do, no?_"

"That's awfully thoughtful of you, Demi. And it pains _me_ to say that you're right. You all have heard what I had to say. I'm glad to know you haven't all accepted this horrible situation we've been put in. But hell, that I'd find a solution before you, that's almost embarrassing." With that, Kyouko bowed sarcastically and sniggered before turning to the door. "Rin, let's take a walk. We'll pick up something to eat on the way."

"Okay." Relieved, Rin practically dashed after her guardian as they both left the apartment. Demi wished the other girls a good afternoon and padded after the two.

"Well..." Sayaka lifted the eyepatch to scratch a spot right below her eye. Itching was good. It meant things were healing. "...I guessed wrong. She's an entirely different person."

And everyone agreed with her.

"Um, Madoka...you can let go of my hand now."

-I-

The Puella Magi spun around, a dark red and pink tornado. Several metal rods, connected by chains, followed her movements. On the end of the outermost rod sat a large, triangular-shaped spearhead. It flew through the air at deadly speed, impacting a big entity which consisted of what appeared to be burlap sack filled with a viscous, dark liquid. The object didn't hinder the weapon significantly.

The walking burlap people, dubbed Sackboys by Kyouko, were your usual, numerous and weak familiars, with horrific parodies of facial features cut into their heads and uncountable sharp objects sticking out of their "skin". They reminded her of voodoo dolls. Cutting down the last in the waddling group, she hurried to dodge the pitchfork that was flying at her. It missed by a hair and continued into an unfortunate Sackboy, who more or less exploded into a blob of dark red.

Rin stood at a safe distance from the fight, watching the disfigured sack people try to run in the direction of the battle. The ground was covered entirely by rotting wooden planks, and floating typewriters flew about randomly in the stifling air. One of them even hit a running Sackboy with a content _ping_.

They were there to get a Grief Seed, plain and simple. Rin had suggested just asking for one from the group, since they were bound to have a few stocked up just in case. The guardian merely stated that she'd like to get it herself, if for no other reason than to 'let off some steam'. Kyouko was weird like that.

The ten-year-old sighed, and threw away the soft vanilla ice cream she was holding. Nothing to make you lose your appetite like a witch's barrier. The child didn't care for the fighting either. Despite being rather tenacious for her age, Rin preferred solving her conflicts by not getting into them in the first place. That plan wasn't going very well so far. That aside, Kyouko's speed and the ease with which the Puella Magi fought impressed her.

Kyouko grabbed a Sackboy by the neck and ran forward, using him as a shield. Multiple sharp objects buried themselves in the familiar, making it wheeze in what it perceived as discomfort. The witch, a decrepit goblin-like thing with a giant rucksack on its back, hissed at this lousy tactic. It was a smaller type, which usually tended to be annoyingly fast. This one was no exception.

The witch, let's call it Einna, became tired of her projectiles having no effect. Its unnaturally long arms, all four of them having four joints each, reached behind its back, and proceeded to hurl a katana, a spiked club, a bear trap and broadsword at the foe. Kyouko threw the burlap humanoid in front of her, where it got promptly torn to pieces by its master. An army of Sackboys waddled towards her and Einna brought out more weaponry against the now shield-less Puella Magi.

Kyouko angled her spear downwards and let it sink into the weak, rotten wood. By just slightly altering the properties of the metal shaft, she then pole vaulted over the onrushing familiars. One of them swung its arms and manage to score a deep cut in Kyouko ankle, even through her boot. The injury wasn't even acknowledged. Kyouko disconnected all sections of her spear and brought it up, forward and down. Despite the spearhead's ridiculous speed, it crashed down upon planks and empty air. Einna dove to the side and immediately lunged at Kyouko with a curved sable in each hand.

Almost leisurely, the Puella Magi retracted her spear and threw it at the airborne witch. Einna couldn't redirect itself midair, and so had no choice but to block the spear with her four blades. It was then that Kyouko, just barely breaking the laws of physics, reached out and grabbed the shaft of her weapon, disconnected the sections, and slammed the witch into the ground with all the force she could muster. Needless to say, the creature was pulverized, along with the twisted reality around her.

Rin looked up. She had zoned out for a bit, something she was prone to doing when bored. Bored meant relaxed. Relaxed meant safe. Rin Ichikawa hadn't felt bored for months, up until now. The uneasy feeling one experiences inside a witch's barrier didn't seem to have much effect on the child, but let her talk to a stranger or two and she would've broken down entirely. How odd.

Kyouko frowned at her outfit, dark splotches disrupting the soft mix of red, pink and white. She wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before collecting the cold reward. Rin couldn't help but glance longingly at the black object, and it was with a smile that her guardian threw her the Grief Seed.

"All done. Let's go back. So, you sure you gonna be able to make it so that thing corrupts Kyubei?"

"Of course. The rune I use, it means "brittle" and it disrupts the natural flow of the dark energy, making the Seed...um..."

"Brittle?"

"...yeah."

"I'm not really that interested in that stuff. The only reason I got into this because I _really _hate being manipulated. Hitomi and Homura's science talk makes my head spin sometimes."

"Sorry, sis." Rin mumbled, her small hands eagerly turning and tracing the intricacies of the magical item. She was secretly pleased that she knew more than her guardian, who were many years older, did.

The two walked through the city towards Homura's apartment, and despite her calming words, Kyouko found herself using her Soul Gem twice to check for other magical signatures.

_Getting a little paranoid, are we? Get yourself together, Kyouko. There is no way they'd dare follow us here. No way._

"I'm going to have to go with Hitomi, aren't I?" Rin said after a while, voice damp with defeat.

"Yeah." It had never been a discussion. It never really was. Rin was stubborn, but her guardian had experience with those types of people. "Hey, hey...look at me."

Kyouko stopped and kneeled down, and proceeded to place her hands firmly on Rin's shoulders. The child looked away, partly because of her inherent shyness and her aversion to physical contact, partly because of the very intensity those crimson eyes carried.

"You managed to trust me. Now, Hitomi might not hand you her Soul Gem any time soon, but she's a good girl. You'll be safe with her."

"I thought...I thought you hated her. And from what you've told me...I thought she hated you." Rin's eyes, big and chillingly blue, flickered aimlessly. But for a second, she looked right at Kyouko, and she could plainly see the burning fire that had its origin in her guardian's soul. But she saw something else as well. Something softer.

"I do, she doesn't. That's why she's the good girl."

"Then you're the bad one?" The ten-year-old asked, acting her age.

"Sure seems that way, doesn't it?"

-I-

"_So, what's your story?_"

Homura was all alone in her apartment, but Rin and Kyouko were almost home. Demi had just come back, his field of perception wide enough to cover the two. The black cat-like creature now lay curled up next to the time traveler, still as a statue.

"My story?" Homura, while still making sure to build up a solid amount of hate for the new Incubator, was intrigued by Demi. To see one of the aliens so weakened and...well, human, made quite the impression on her. He's was also weirdly familiar, almost completely copying the behavior of a house cat. There was that disarming purring, and Demi had on several occasions brushed by Homura's ankles. The behavior was affectionate to a degree, and it made the girl feel very uncomfortable. Of course, she never showed or mentioned this.

"_You have a peculiar...feel to you. I believe we would call you an anomaly._"

"You can tell?"

"_Well, sure. Messing with the space-time continuum leaves its marks. I bet Kyubei didn't __like your wish in the slightest._"

"I wouldn't know. In any case, I don't care much for telling you 'my story'."

Demi lazily shifted position, stretching out his body before once again coiling up against Homura's arm. Despite his fur looking softer than velvet, it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper against her skin. She considered pushing off him the pad. She then pushed him off the pad.

"_Hey! I was just asking. Sheesh, I know that girls who know the truth tend to treat us less favorably, but you are just cold._"

"Yes, _I'm _the cold one. How many lives have you ruined, Demi?"

The Incubator's blue eyes glowed menacingly as he made his way onto the table. The streaks on his body pulsated with light, something that was quite common when Incubators became excited. Then again, getting excited wasn't common at all among the alien race.

"_An amount. My brethren are all about careful analysis, picking potentials one by one. A safe method, sure, but oh-so-boring. You want to know what I absolutely love?_"

"I'm all ears." Homura replied coolly, despite wanting nothing more than to shoot the alien in his smug, cute face. But as Kyouko had assured her, he was needed. Demi's mental voice was vibrating with pride when he spoke, eyes ablaze.

"_Mass contracts. The surge of power granted by three perfect girls, all of them filled to the brim with hope and happiness. The knowledge that all of those positive emotions will_ _eventually deter, creating huge amounts of energy._"

"Three?"

"_My personal record. Somewhat measly, I know. There was a certain Incubator who once transformed over three-hundred clients at once. But that was a long time ago. What you call religion had a bigger crowd then. Your modern society, and I use the term __'modern' loosely, makes everything a bit trickier. I believe they called her...Shifure. __Something like that._

"Her?" If Homura had struggled not to kill the damned creature before... She needed to occupy her thoughts with something else beside murderous intent, thus the question.

"_Well, we usually get stuck with a human gender based on our personality. I'm popularly __a 'he', I've noticed. Somewhat fitting, I've always thought._"

"How so?" Homura asked on reflex, before realizing that she _really _didn't want an answer.

"_I've always been fascinated by humans, or in particular, my clients. Now that I'm like this, thanks to Rin, that fascination has only grown stronger._"

"You're a disgusting little thing, aren't you?"

Demi sat down and tilted his head to the side, the very image of an innocent and adorable domesticated animal. However, his sapphire eyes betrayed him, and Homura involuntarily shivered.

"_I've been called worse things, Homura Akemi._"

-I-

_She was lucky to be alive, but needed energy badly. The odd Puella Magi she could deal with, but two of them at once? She wasn't that good. Territorial bitches. She hadn't even provoked them...that much._

_Kyouko walked along the empty street, her hand pressed against her side so as to minimize the blood loss. Her magic was precious at this point, her Soul Gem a mess. As long as the blood flow stopped, she could deal with the pain. But the wound refused to heal. She needed a Grief Seed, but she wasn't in any condition to fight for one._

_Suddenly, Kyouko heard running behind her. Shoes clicked against the pavement weakly, and a nonchalant look over her shoulder confirmed that the runner was a young girl. Very young in fact, a mere child. What was she doing out so late? She was apparently in hurry, as she ran straight past Kyouko without so much as a look at the redhead. _

_The girl rounded the corner and Kyouko staggered after, coming into a wide street lined with fancy houses. She entered the fourth house counting from where Kyouko was standing, and the redhead found herself looking longingly at the well-lit houses. In actuality, she loved her life, but it could be taxing at times. Just as Kyouko started to walk away from the area, scolding herself for staying out in the open and wasting time, the fourth house from where she was standing exploded._

_The explosion sent out a wave of heat and sound as half the building was engulfed in fire. Said wave hit Kyouko like a train, knocking her to the the ground. She scrambled to her feet with her ears ringing, her predicament temporarily forgotten. The side where the explosion had taken place was more or less gone. The fire had reached another house to its left, and was already starting to climb its way up the walls._

_Knowing that all types of people she didn't want to meet would arrive soon, Kyouko was ready to get the hell out of there. But her conscience wasn't. It projected the panicked face of the running child, now probably trapped in the burning house. Probably dead, actually. Yep, the explosion had most likely taken her out. Surely._

_The moral back-and-forths that back in the day had so little effect on Kyouko's self-centered personality were now the things she was struggling with. It had been that way ever since she'd left Mitakihara. It was a pest for sure, and the redhead wasn't used to the cold feeling of guilt that she had to swallow down ever time she stole anything nowadays. For the most part, it actually felt as if someone else was telling her what to do and how to feel._

_Right now, every cell in Kyouko's body wanted her to run. She was injured, badly too. Accidents happen, people die. You can't save them all. She had told Sayaka this again and again and...just like that, Sayaka occupied her mind. And now she was the conscience, with the righteous and staggeringly naïve attitude. _That you would leave a child to die...how despicably rotten,_ were the words drilled into the exhausted girl's mind._

"_Oh, for the love of..." _


	5. Chapter 5: Arduous Processes

**AN:** I've realized something about vanilla ice cream. If you have some crappy vanilla ice cream, it really tastes horrible. All other flavors you can mask the horribleness of with additives and nice colors. But not vanilla. It's a pure taste, and has to be respected as such. Because when you have high-quality vanilla ice cream, you'll know it. And if you still think this whole spiel is about ice cream, you should read a book or something.

Also, here is where stuff becomes heavily non-canon.

**Chapter 5: Arduous Processes**

"_Want me to help you with that equation, Homura? Math never was my biggest interest, but I think I'd manage._"

Homura's train of thought crashed into a very solid wall as the deceitfully pleasant voice cut through her mind like a hot knife through butter. Her hand closed convulsively around her pen, and she suddenly felt very irritated.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" Homura straightened out her facial expressions and glanced over her shoulder. Hitomi and Sayaka looked back at her, both of them a part in the mental conversation as well. The latter no longer wore an eyepatch, and both of the azure eyes glowed with same intensity. Madoka sat at at the very back of the classroom, and Homura couldn't see her. But she could hear her.

"_Kyouko-chan and Rin-chan must be around. Right, Demi?_"

"_Mm...corrrrect._" The rolling consonant was directed straight at Madoka, presumably as a reward for not being so painfully unaware. Not yet used to Demi's peculiar powers, a repeat of yesterday was inevitable. A lightning bolt of ecstasy shot through the pinkette's mind, and the audible result was a low moan. Her closer classmates turned their heads in her direction, whereupon Madoka broke out into a fit of fake coughing to cover up her reaction. Coughing didn't change the fact that her cheeks glowed a healthy red, however.

"_Hah! W-What did you...?_"

"_Don't worry, I barely put anything into it. I like your reaction, though. Very genuine, very cute._"

It was the hardest thing, trying to express extreme emotion mentally while keeping your exterior unaffected. Strangely enough, none of the four girls had any problem with this task.

"_Demi, I'm guessing Kyouko isn't with you right now._" Homura felt the poor pen in her hand snap in half. She probably could've squeezed juice out of a lead block at this point. Her protective attitude when it came to Madoka Kaname was as strong as it had been a year ago.

"_You'd be right._"

"_Then get to the point, before I hunt you down and find out if corrupted Incubators __really can feel pain._"

"_I agree with Homura. Don't mess with us, you creep._" Sayaka's input was just as poisonous as Homura's, and the sheer force of the mental hostility actually gave a classmate seated between Homura and Sayaka a blistering headache.

"_You shouldn't be able to affect us like that. Not without access to our Soul Gems._" Hitomi said, factual as always. Not to say that she wasn't upset as well.

"_I told you I was superior to the other Incubators. But very well. Kyouko and Rin wish to meet you at the gate after school. Most importantly you, Hitomi._"

The green-haired girl had earlier been a very academically ambitious person, and her spare time had been very limited. However, the supernatural events had shifted her priorities, and she was now just the average student with no extracurricular activities. Her parents had been disappointed, but understanding as they were, they hadn't been too pushy about the matter.

Sayaka on the other hand, her situation was almost the opposite. Due to her sloppy multitasking a year ago, her mother had become a lot stricter with her regarding both school and schedules. The blunette still wasn't sure why she felt so bad about it. It wasn't like she'd ever get to use whatever she was learning.

"_I can't believe you took the job of babysitter._"

"_It's more than that, Sayaka. Rin...she's different. Despite all my knowledge, I don't know how to access a large part of it. I've never even heard of being able to modify magical items, save for the incident with Homura's shield._"

"_Yeah, if the brat can stand being away from her beloved 'sister' for more than two seconds, then you might just learn something._"

"_Sayaka-chan! She doesn't have any parents, and most likely no home._"

"_That's not an excuse to act so rudely._"

"_Like you're doing right now?_"A hint of surprise flew across Sayaka's expressionless face for a second. Madoka could be very adamant about things when she really wanted to be. Furthermore, she was right.

"_...sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just wonder why she's so scared. Did you see the way she looked at us? Like we were zombies or something._"

"_Well..._" Hitomi said, and couldn't help but crack a smile. "_...aren't we?_"

-I-

"So. Is she going to modify the Grief Seed today?" Hitomi asked Kyouko as the group of students made their way home. Madoka and Mami walked beside each other, partly because of the spiritual attraction, partly because of the emotional. Homura and Sayaka were quiet, third wheels and not in the mood to talk to each other. Rin, as one would expect, was walking behind Kyouko.

"Uh-huh. She'll explain all about it, I assure you. She loves to talk about her abilities, and how infinitely precise and skilled she is. Isn't that right, Rin?"

Rin nodded sheepishly, knowing that her guardian most of the time wasn't interested in how the intricacies of compressing, converting and constricting energy flow. Maybe that was why she liked bragging about it.

"I'll show you, okay?" She smiled nervously at Hitomi, and while her heart was pounding like crazy, she at least felt a sliver of fellowship with the intellectual girl. Rin _did _want to get to know Hitomi. She had to try, if not for herself, then for Kyouko's sake.

"Sounds good. My house is this way. Shall we go?" Hitomi made an elegant gesture to the other side of street, where two trees swayed and spread quaintly colored leaves all over the grassy ground. It was a cloudy and windy day, devoid of summer's warmth. Rin liked the wind. It felt liberating.

"Sis..." Almost desperately, Rin clung to the sleeve of the redhead. Kyouko sighed patiently.

"Don't tell me you can watch me slay witches, nearly falling asleep, to then fear hanging out with one of the kindest persons I've ever met?" The words were sour, but at least they were no lies. Hitomi's forgiving nature was up there with Madoka's.

Rin breathed a heavy sigh, and let go of Kyouko. An image popped up in her mind, a pretty recent memory. It showed her a hesitant moment of herself clinging to the same arm she had just let go of, certain that it would shake her off at any time. It hadn't. It had held her. It had saved her.

And with that, Rin and Hitomi walked their own way, and the other five continued on their merry way. After a few blocks, Sayaka had to leave the group as well. Kyouko offered the blunette to follow her and Homura home. Sayaka declined, with the poorly chosen words "Mothers, you know." Kyouko couldn't stop laughing at the reaction when Sayaka realized what she'd said, which sorta made the cause of said reaction less serious. It had been a long time since the redhead had thought about her own parents, and she only felt a slight pang of disappointment at the fading memories.

So Mami, Madoka, Homura and Kyouko kept on walking. They were more like two pairs than a group of four at this point, but just before they reached the proverbial fork in the road, Kyouko decided to have some fun.

"So, I heard that you and Mami are a couple now, Madoka."

If not for the fact that Homura was with them, this might've been a perfectly appropriate question. Madoka decided to play ignorant. There was nothing else she could do.

"Um, yeah. You're late, Kyouko-chan. This was news half a year ago."

"Well, excuse me for wanting some peace and quiet. The drama with you people never stop. So you managed to patch things up with her?" Kyouko was happily aware that Mami was walking an arm's length from her. The blonde knew better than to get upset, as that was what Kyouko wanted.

"It was never _that _bad, really."

Kyouko was thinking of what to say next when a snort broke the silence. All three of the girls turned their head to their right, while Homura just kept looking straight ahead. A smile as warm as liquid nitrogen tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"It's was pretty bad. Really." Her voice was even colder than her smile.

"I don't believe she was talking to you, Homura." Mami's voice was steady, uncaring, nonchalant. Madoka had never told Mami about Homura's confession, but the blonde wasn't stupid.

"I was just correcting her. I mean, do you even remember anything from back then? If not, I can fill you in."

"You guys..." Madoka said, in essence trying to stop a freight train by kindly telling it to slow down. Freight trains don't listen, for the record.

"Everything is painfully clear, thank you. Furthermore, I deeply regret _all _the things I did back then, and I have apologized for every one of my mistakes. I fail to see how my memory has anything to do with you."

"An apology fixes everything, right? Never mind the fact what you were..." Homura couldn't say it. Not with Madoka around. She suppressed the memories, the late nights, the knowledge that Madoka would do anything to help Mami. Just like Homura would do anything to help Madoka.

"That I was what? What, Homura?" The blonde couldn't help but raise her voice. This was getting terribly out of hand. She could almost feel her blood boiling, and the heat melted away her cool facade. What right had Homura to bring up things she'd already spent night upon night sleepless for?

"Nothing." The voice hit absolute zero. There was nothing in it, except a word. Just a useless word. "Nothing at all."

Kyouko couldn't have imagined the reactions she'd get. She reveled in it, enjoyed the confrontation and the red-hot feelings flying. While being quite the hypocrite, she had always hated people who just kept everything bottled up inside of them. One last poke wouldn't hurt.

"So, Mami and Madoka-"

Homura took a step forward and elbowed the redhead in her abdomen, feeling the frustration rush out of her like a river of lava. Kyouko's eyes widened in shock and she doubled over, a horrific wheezing escaping her as she tried to inhale. No one was around to see the incident.

"Kyouko-chan, are you okay!'?" Madoka asked, some undertone of relief lost in her high-pitched voice.

"Oh, she's fine." Homura replied, as if her friend's well-being was most obvious thing in the world. "She just needs to catch her breath. You two go on, I'll see you tomorrow."

Madoka wasn't exactly convinced, but Mami put an arm around her and gently led her away. The two girls who shared soul were soon gone around the next corner. Meanwhile, Kyouko was on her knees. Magical girl or not, that was one sharp elbow commandeered by one angry gal.

"You okay there, Kyou, old friend?" Homura said tonelessly, poking the defeated redhead with her shoe.

"Why...would you...do that?" Each ellipsis counted for about two seconds worth of breathing.

"I have good guess of what you were going to say." Homura looked around to make sure no one was running over to help the poor girl who had been so abruptly silenced. "What is wrong with you?

"I was...poorly raised." Kyouko was trying to laugh, but had little success. She wasn't even mad. Just surprised.

"Oh, get up. You're not eating tonight. Consider it a punishment for bringing up things that shouldn't be brought up. Ever."

"Aw, come on..." There was supposed to be a pretty convincing "have mercy" following the first part, but the redhead then realized that Homura was completely, mercilessly serious. "Oh, come on!"

-I-

"Won't your parents wonder?" Rin asked as Hitomi opened the door and gestured for her guest to step inside.

"They're not home at the moment. It's fine."

They ended up in Hitomi's room, the green-haired girl sitting on the edge of her bed, the nervous ten-year-old in a ergonomic swivel chair next to the desk, on which a pretty high-end computer gleamed. Rin was holding the Grief Seed from Kyouko in her hand, her fingers tracing the chilling glass and the freezing metal.

"How much do you know about these?" Rin's eyes were locked on the small object, but her voice was steady. She knew a couple of things about this girl, and at day's end, this was all just a favor, really.

"Grief Seeds?" Hitomi put her fingertips against her temples, moving them in small circles. "They're, as we've started putting it, corrupted versions of Soul Gems."

"That's all?" Rin's voice turned condescending for a second, and this was immediately followed by stammering. "I-I mean...what about its properties? Energy f-flow?"

"Energy..." Information in the form of electricity was fed into Hitomi's conscious mind, called upon by the associations the brain made instinctively. A shard of sharp pain stung her between the eyes, but it went away as quickly as it had appeared. "They can't store positive energy, obviously. As long as they aren't full...their energy level are virtually zero. And..."

"And...?" Rin urged her, the nervousness fading away to be replaced with curiosity. She had figured Grief Seeds somehow tricked the equalization process, she just hadn't been able to figure out why.

"And that's why they can 'cleanse' Soul Gems. The gems 'think' that the seed doesn't have any negative energy at all." Another needle shot through the back of Hitomi's head, and didn't go away this time. Forcing information out always caused her pain, no matter how insignificant the amount.

"Which causes equalization..." Rin concluded, her distrustful disorder just about gone.

"Sounds about right." Hitomi agreed, her brows furrowed in concentration. She let her arms fall to her sides and stopped the flow of information, deeming it unnecessary. "But consider this. Witches can re-emerge from their seeds at full capacity, right? So, all that negative energy _has _to become active at some point. Then, shouldn't having it interact with a Soul Gem cause equalization?"

"What do you mean?" The question was a little imprecise, and Rin once again felt unneeded. She'd thought she knew a lot of things about the items, but how could she compete with this girl?

"Let me show you." Hitomi jumped off the bed and walked over to her computer, where Rin shot up like a bullet to make the chair available. The girl opened a drawing program on her computer, and then drew two circles. One was filled with equal parts white and black, the other entirely black. She then studded one circles with spikes to tell them apart.

"I can't see."

Hitomi looked around, and saw Rin standing to her left. Taking up as little space as possible.

"Of course you can't, standing over there. Come here."

"I'd rather not. I don't like...closeness." True story. She had kicked Homura for simply touching her, after all. The violent way she'd done it had just been insult to injury. Kyouko was an exception to this dislike, something Rin didn't bother to question anymore.

"I don't bite. Besides, what about Kyouko?"

"That's different. She's..."

"Your 'sister'?"

"Yeah."

Hitomi, being the person she was, just smiled calmly. She shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the power button on the computer.

"Fair enough. I'll show you some other time then."

Rin, being the fan of magical science _she _was, could impossibly quench her thirst for knowledge. And as everyone knows, if there is something you don't understand at first, it just makes you want to understand it more.

"No!...let me see." So Rin walked over and looked over Hitomi's shoulder. It might not sound like a big deal to you, but you're probably not Rin Ichikawa.

"Here is the Soul Gem, 50% positive, 50% negative. Here...is the Grief Seed, full and presumably active. Now, if we put these two in contact, what should logically happen?"

"Equalization?" Bugs crawled all over Rin's skin, or that was what it felt like. She told herself to focus on the facts. At the same time, she could smell something. A scent of flowers. Rin had no idea what kind.

"Right. So what _should _happen, is that some of the energy from the seed should pour into the gem." Hitomi filled in the circle with black and erased some from the spiked circle until they were at the same level. "But it doesn't. Why?"

Rin suddenly became a lot calmer, and the bugs scurried away. She had this girl all wrong. Just because you knew a lot about something didn't mean you understood it. Rin understood.

"If that happened, then it would become an infinite loop. The Grief Seed gives energy away, falls back to zero, then absorbs energy. There wouldn't be a point to it."

"But, objects can't choose if they want to react a certain way. Why just under these circumstances?"

Rin smiled a genuine, subtle smile. A rare sight.

"Magic."

There was an awkward silence, until Hitomi actually recalled that they had something important to do. Rin crawled back into her shell, and they were both back at square one. Just with a greater understanding of each other.

"I'm going to start now. Please don't bother me." The black-haired girl stated, seated at the desk, Grief Seed in hand. Hitomi nodded, curious to see how this supposed "modification" was done.

"You think you could explain that to me some day?"

Rin thought about it, and the thoughts all accumulated to form one sentence. It was a sentence that had been thought once before, and it wasn't the last time it was used.

_She isn't that bad._

"Sure."

The entire situation getting a little too sugary, Rin turned to the job at hand. She suddenly raised her hand and slammed down the Grief Seed, driving the pin-like end into the wooden desk. Hitomi was about to point out the rather unexpected action, when a blinding light shone throughout the room. It wasn't actually any additional light, it was more like everything in the room had become reflective.

Rin's coal locks stood on end, her eyes ablaze with the power given to her. She extended the index finger on her left hand, and the light compliantly bended and fixed itself onto her skin, until what remained was an impossibly thin point of pure energy. With the precision of a craftsman, she lowered the veritable laser onto the black surface of the seed. There was the smell of burnt ozone, and the electrical lights in the room all went out together with a massive thunderclap. The two latter events wasn't two of the effects of etching, which Rin pointed out in a strained voice.

"Must've been the lightning then." Hitomi looked out of the window, where gray clouds rolled across the sky and rain poured down relentlessly. So much for a little wind. But strangely enough, the lights were on in the house opposite from them. "Huh. I'm going to call our neighbors."

"Please leave. No talking." Rin spat out fragmented sentences as the heat generated from the energy tool started to wander up her arm. Droplets of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she renewed the image of the rune she had to carve in her mind. _Brittle. Soft movements. Not too deep, not too shallow. Brittle._

"Sorry." Hitomi allowed herself the one apology before leaving the room. She went downstairs to make the call, the recent conversation spinning in her head. So much information, so much to not understand. For at least the hundredth time, Hitomi Shizuki regretted her wish. A moment of selfishness, perhaps, as none of the ongoing events would've been possible with her knowledge.

The edge of the needle cut through the glass with only the lightest of ease. Rin had discovered that modifying Soul Gems was a lot easier than attempting to mess with Grief Seeds. Soul Gems were just containers, the soul itself didn't act through the object. With seeds, it felt like _something _was pushing her, wanting her to fail. Rin didn't know what happened if she cut too deep. She didn't want to know.

After ten minutes of extreme concentration, the first quarter was almost done. Rin was quite content with the result. When she had been less experienced, she hadn't even been able to do a quarter in one go. As focused as she was, she hadn't heard the door behind her open and close.

"Ah, there ya are. What are ya doing runnin' off with people ya don't know, Rin-chan?" The person talking had a strange accent, and a way of talking that made the words themselves sound dissonant. It was a voice you either hated or tolerated. It was not Hitomi's.

"No talking. Quiet." Rin grunted, far too concentrated to notice any difference in the voice that spoke to her. She was almost done for the moment, but her hand was burning up, and the talking didn't help.

"That's no way to speak. D'ya know how long we've been lookin' for ya? Huh?" The voice said grumpily. The small part of Rin's brain that wasn't occupied with keeping her left hand steady recognized the voice. It was familiar. It relaxed the child enough to etch in the final swirl of the rune into the Grief Seed, and the needle of light disappeared. The room went dark.

Then that same part realized who the voice belonged to, and relaxation was suddenly the furthest thing from Rin's mind.

"Tenshi?"

"Now now, you're comin' with me. If ya had any idea of the things we've went through-" A hand was put on Rin's shoulder. Bad idea. Panic flared up inside the child, and she spun around in her chair. The room was lit up again, the etching needle firmly in place on her left index finger. In an attempt at an attack, she wildly swiped in front of her. There was a fizzling sound as the magic made contact, and in a moment of luminescence, they saw each other.

Rin's looked into a pair of steel blue eyes, wide in shock. The tanned face were sprinkled with a healthy portion of freckles, and framed by curly locks an earthy brown color. She could feel something hot run down her fingers, and the child realized that she must've stabbed the intruder in the throat.

Tenshi was mentally cursing her own stupidity. She had been so relieved when she had located Rin, completely forgetting the the child didn't want to be found. This moment would haunt her for some time, not only because of the failed retrieval attempt, but because of the blood spilling down her throat.

And then the room went back to its dim state, and Rin could only hear a strange gargling sound as Tenshi backed away into the shadows.

"Hitomi!" Rin shrieked, staring like mesmerized at her bloodied fingers.

Another thunderclap drowned out her cries for help. Rin was paralyzed with fear, and as she stood, unable to move or even think, pure darkness gnawed at the edges of her field of vision. The child fainted, the sound of Tenshi's dying efforts the last thing she heard.

-I-

"_She's waking up._"

The mental words felt heavy as brick. Demi was probably not aware of the effect telepathy can have on a mentally exhausted or injured person. Or maybe he was.

"I was getting worried. Kyouko would've skinned me alive if anything had happened to her."

"_Well, she did cut herself in the hand._"

"Anything serious, was what I meant."

"Wuh...where..." These were the two words Rin's mouth deemed most important to get out. Bad prioritizing, considering that "wuh" isn't a word and that they were still in Hitomi's room. The lights were back on.

"You okay there? You're lucky I heard you, who knows how much blood you would've lost otherwise?"

Rin was lying down in a bed, or else on really soft floor. She was staring up at the ceiling, trying to focus her fleeting thoughts. She had fainted...there had been blood...but not her own, right?

"I fixed you up, and Demi actually helped too."

"_Why do you sound so surprised? You girls all really do have trust issues._"

"But...but I..." Rin rolled over to the side. The first thing she saw was Hitomi and Demi, the green-haired girl kneeling at her side and the Incubator seated comfortably on a pillow. The second thing she saw was her left hand. It was wrapped in bandage. "...why do I have...this?"

"You don't even remember?" Hitomi's voice was filled with worry, and the girl actually looked a little spooked. "You screamed. I ran up to the room, and found you passed out on the floor. Your hand...you were bleeding. I guess you accidentally cut yourself with that magic, and fainted from the shock. It was a pretty nasty wound. You have to be more careful."

Rin grabbed at thin air. It hurt to close and open her hand, but not more than that. But she hadn't cut herself. She had cut...

"Tenshi!"

"What?"

"Tenshi was here, in the room! She tried to take me and I fought back and I...and I..."

"Easy, easy." Hitomi chanted in her serene voice, wanting to put a comforting hand on the frightened child until she remembered that Rin didn't like that kind of thing. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm fairly sure there was no one else with you in the room."

Rin was probably comfortable enough with Hitomi at this point that she should've been able to calmly assess the situation. However, the addition of Tenshi had kicked her nervousness into overdrive, and the fact that no one else acknowledged her presence didn't help.

"But she was there...she surprised me, a-and I cut her. And then I fainted. Demi!"

"_Hm?_"

"You know who Tenshi is!"

"_Why yes I do. Beautiful girl, with a voice as melodic as a chainsaw. Why are you asking?_"

"Because she was here!" Rin's voice was trembling with frustration, and she had no problem getting angry with the Incubator. Her right hand made an attempt to grab the black cat, but Demi simply jumped out of the girl's reach.

"_No, she was not. I think you are a bit delusional, Rin._"

"She made the lights go out!"

"It was just a blown fuse, nothing more."

"But I _cut _her!"

Hitomi's gaze suddenly turned stern, and she gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Rin, you cut _yourself_. There was, _is_ blood all over the floor. Listen...I got a text from Homura; Kyubei visited her and Kyouko. Her plan worked. They're coming to get you in an hour. Did you finish modifying the Grief Seed?" The green-haired girl held up her black object, where the quarter of a rune glowed dimly. Rin shook her head to the best of her ability.

"...not even close."

"I see. I'll tell them, and I'll explain what happened to you." Hitomi stood up and ran a hand through her silky hair. "You were my responsibility this evening, and you have no idea how much you scared me. I hope you know that, Rin." The words stung, but the fact that Hitomi didn't believe her stung more.

_Kyouko would've believed me. Tenshi...and the rest...they're here. They've found us._

"Sorry." Rin mumbled halfheartedly. Hitomi sighed again, softer this time. She couldn't make heads or tails of this child, and she felt deeply sorry for her. She was only ten, yet was involved in the Puella Magi business, without home or family. It wasn't right. "Um, Hitomi?"

"What is it?"

"Give me the seed. I'll continue working. My hand is fine."

It just wasn't right.

"Demi?"

"_I'll keep an eye on her. She's always been a little clumsy._"

"Sit up without getting dizzy. Then I'll give it to you."

Rin sat up in Hitomi's bed, careful about supporting herself on her injured hand. She felt a little nauseous, but didn't show it. Kyouko had given her a task. The plan depended on her abilities. Hitomi looked skeptically at Rin, who simply gave a blank stare in return.

"Good enough. Just...be careful." The Grief Seed exchanged hands. It felt colder than before, probably the effect of the unfinished rune. Rin squeezed the metal item tightly, as if it was proof of what had really happened that evening.


	6. Chapter 6: Truthful Alterations

**AN: **Have I mention that time travel is the single worst idea in fiction of all time? There is no one, _no one _that can make a time travelling gimmick into something readable. Well...Douglas Adams can. But he's the exception to the rule, so shut up.

And yes, that means I hated the time travelling in PMMM as well. Why do you think I nerfed Homura? Though, PMMM had one of the least horrible uses of the gimmick I've seen, so there is that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Truthful Alterations<strong>

"A sandwich?"

"Nope."

"A Pocky?"

"Don't you have some?"

"Cuy?"

"Firstly, that's gross. Secondly, in Japan? Thirdly, shut up."

Kyouko's puppy eyes had no effect on her friend, who even seemed quite amused by her begging. The redhead didn't mind acting a little silly if it lightened Homura's mood. That aside, she was a little peckish. Her entire stock of Pocky had been lost during the travel back, to the gourmet's dismay.

She was also a little nervous, probably on the account of the task ahead of her. Incubators weren't fooled easily, and Homura shared the assumption that they could easily tell when humans lied, considering they worked with emotions and the alike.

"_Well then, we'll just have to tell him the truth then." _Kyouko had suggested slyly, explaining her plan to the time traveler. Homura was the perfect person to help her, and at the same time the worst.

_Listen to me, plotting and scheming. Two years ago, all I could think of was staying alive. No plans, no friends, no "sisters", no nothing. Just me. Why did I come back? Why is it so important for me to get rid of Kyubei, or to make these guys' lives better? What's in it for me?_

Kyouko tried to find a reason not to go through with what she was doing. There were hundreds. She had no real affiliation with these people, Rin was just some kid she'd picked up, there was a significant risk of getting killed or turned, et cetera. She then tried to find an urge to back away, to not care. She didn't find one. Or rather, every time she thought about quitting, another part of her handed her two counterarguments.

The first: Kyubei had manipulated her. That was unforgivable.

The second: If not for Kyubei, Sayaka wouldn't have become a Puella Magi. That was beyond unforgivable.

_When I get done with this, I'm going to have a talk with her. A real talk. If I don't confess then, I never will. I'm tired of carrying these feelings like a ball and chain, and I'm an idiot for not doing anything about them in the first place. I still place Sayaka's happiness before everything else, but I can't go on like this. _

"Kyou, you there?" Homura snapped her fingers in front of Kyouko, bringing her back to reality. The redhead didn't even acknowledge the use of her nickname.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out for a second. I noticed, because there was a distinct lack of complaining. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just...thinking."

"Thinking?" Homura allowed herself a chuckle, leaning back in the chair. "I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not Kyouko Sakura. You've changed."

"I have?" Kyouko's mouth was grinning, but her eyes were filled with melancholy. "Funny, it feels like it's someone else who has done all the changing."

"Now you know how I feel, you idiot." Homura sat upright, tapping two fingers against the table for emphasis. "That 'someone' has done a good job then. You were pretty repulsive when we met. Personality-wise, that is."

"Did you just insult me or compliment me on my good looks?"

"I can't do both?" Homura replied coolly, while her head went over the very hasty answer. It came to the conclusion that it was a very out-of-character thing to say, panicked a bit, and demanded a follow-up statement to change the subject. "So, where is our Incubator?"

"_Finally._" A dark shape appeared on the windowsill outside, a pair of red eyes glowing amidst the gray and black. "_I've been waiting for you to be done with...whatever it was you were doing._"

"It's called chatting. Something you do with frien- Oh, that's right." Homura opened the window, and a soaked Kyubei padded inside. His fluffy tail flicked, and all of the water in his fur instantly vaporized.

"_I have a few other words for it. 'Flirting' being the most accurate. That being said, I'm not here to spar over inane matters. I wanted a word with you, Kyouko Sakura._"

"Gee, whatever might be the reason for this?" Disdain dripped from Kyouko voice as she tried her hardest not to do anything suspicious. Or to think anything suspicious. It wasn't too much of a strain. She was used to lying, both to others and to herself.

"_There is another Incubator in this district, who came with you. There is also another human, a girl, seemingly connected to the Incubator. What is the meaning of this?_"

"What, you scared of him or something?"

"_Don't play games with me, Kyouko. There is something gravely wrong with this Incubator, and I suspect you have something to do with it. We can perceive each other, and the impression I'm getting is similar to the one from a witch._"

"Well, his name is Demi, first of all. And those two are just travel companions of mine. Thought I'd just swing by the old gang again, ya know?"

Kyubei couldn't feel frustration, but he could emulate it fairly well. He looked into the crimson eyes of Kyouko Sayaka, and saw what he had expected to see.

"_You are lying. Not only that, but are you are withholding something of great importance to you. I highly suggest you tell me what it is._"

"You two done yet?" Homura snapped, saturating her voice with annoyance. "I can tell you what this great secret is, if you promise to get out of here. You're ruining my good mood, and I don't have a lot of those."

"_I'd appreciate it, Homura._"

"Don't discourage me. It's idiotic anyways. Kyouko brought them from another city to get rid of you." Not really a lie. She'd actually brought Rin, but Demi had tagged along. Of course, Kyubei assumed that she was referring to the Incubator, not the ten-year-old.

"_We don't fight among yourselves. At least, normal Incubators don't. I had figured it was something of that nature, which was one of the reasons I didn't want to confront...Demi. It's a pointless endeavor in any case. We don't die that easily._"

"That's what I told her." Homura sighed.

"This Incubator is _different, _right? He'll take you down no sweat, Kyubei. Trust me." Again, not an outright lie. Destroying an Incubator's physical body wasn't terribly difficult, as Homura had demonstrated a few times.

"_What's in it for Demi, then? There is no way an Incubator would be so manipulable._"

"I don't know about his intentions." Homura answered, acting fed up with the conversation. "Maybe he wants another district. He's apparently quite skillful at making contracts."

"_Incubators don't-_"

"But this one might. Look, I only know what Kyouko has told me. Don't be such a scaredy-cat and go talk to him, get your answers, and leave us alone. You know, I actually hope Kyouko does have some sort of ace up her sleeve. I'd forgotten how much I hate you."

Kyubei considered this. Anomalies within their ranks should be reported, especially one so out of the ordinary. But the truth was, more and more Incubators had become extremely protective over the years, even aggressive. It was believed to be due to long-term exposure to the emotional energy. That being the case, he still decided to send one of his bodies over to a neighboring city. The day they couldn't trust their own race was a sad day indeed.

Furthermore, he suspected that Homura and Kyouko were lying to him. Homura was telling the truth, but there was no guarantee what she said was actually true. Kyouko might've given her false information. The two were also friends, and he was very aware that all of the magical girls knew the truth about their purpose at this point. It was an inconvenient situation, and Kyubei didn't like it in the slightest.

"_Thank you both for your time. There was one more thing..._"

"What?"

"_It seems a group of three Puella Magi has decided to pay us a visit. I don't mind the occasional human visitor, but seeing as six Puella Magi currently occupy this area, I can't think of a reason for their arrival. Be careful._"

"A group? Most magical girls hunt by themselves, don't they?"

Kyouko didn't hear Homura's question, as Kyubei's warning had hit like a hammer. She knew exactly who those three visitors were, and why they were here.

_They followed us. They actually followed us. Shit...I'd better keep an extra eye on Rin. Though...it's probably nothing to worry about right now. They don't even know where we are, and it'll take them some time to search the entire city._

"_Indeed they do. I can't imagine you six having any problems with them, but I just thought I'd tell you._" With that, Kyubei jumped off the kitchen table and out into the rainy evening, his ear appendages flapping like a cape behind him.

There was a long silence after the Incubator's departure, but it was the pleasant lack of words that always seemed to form between the two. It was a contented silence, the thrill of a plan gone right. Kyubei would focus on Demi, and he had no way of knowing about Rin's ability.

"You were flirting with me?" Kyouko asked mock innocently after a while, still not quite able to push away the buzzing worry regarding Rin and the three Puella Magi.

"Apparently so." Homura humored the redhead, feeling relieved. Demi was a creep, but he was vulnerable. Kyubei wasn't...yet. The white Incubator was the bigger threat by far. "I mean, you don't know how lonely it is chasing after a girl who's in a relationship with someone else."

"My girl isn't even on the same side of the fence, so don't whine. Maybe we should just settle for each other." Kyouko's fangs gleamed maliciously, and she was enjoying the lighthearted banter. The grain of insight in the remark didn't escape her, however.

"Maybe we should. Well, at least we have someone to fall back on."

"Should we make one of those pacts?"

"Pacts?"

"You know. If we aren't married by the time we're thirty..."

The time traveler couldn't help at smile at the utterly serious way Kyouko proposed this, feeling her cold facade break away as it usually did with the redhead. Homura rested her head in her hands and stared out the window longingly. She liked the rain.

"How about this? You'll get yourself a sandwich, and I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

"I like your idea better."

-I-

The sound of the rain hammering against the umbrella was reminiscent of that of popcorn popping. Kyouko kept this clever observation to herself, as she suspected that Homura would simply reply with a biting remark about her eating habits. She wasn't thinking of food _all _the time, especially not as of late.

Why Homura had come with her was beyond the redhead in first place. She didn't like Rin, she saw Hitomi every day in school, the weather was miserable and the wind freezing. Yet Homura looked oddly at peace, walking briskly while holding the umbrella for the two of them. Street lights helped light up the dim evening, and they rarely met anyone.

Thunder rumbled menacingly deep within the dark clouds above them, a broken spear of energy emerging once or twice during the trip. The city's lightning rods safely took care of the electricity, and provided the citizens with an impressive light show.

"Kyouko?" Homura sounded far away in thought and her gaze was locked on the horizon. The redhead guessed that she could've stopped completely, and Homura wouldn't have noticed. "Mind a serious question?"

"Always. What is it?" The two stopped for a quick second while Homura recalled the way to Hitomi's house. Kyouko had only been there once, with the involuntary help of its inhabitant.

"You remember asking about me and Madoka?"

"I do."

"The subject is dead, has been for a while. I've accepted it, moved on, and all those other lies. But I never asked you a question like that. The great Kyouko Sakura is certainly not a person to give up, but maybe that has changed as well." Her tone was not mocking in the slightest, but curious. Kyouko glanced over at her friend, her face a stern mask built up across many unfortunate events.

_Do I mind the question? No, but I mind the crappy mood. Don't make me cheer you up again._

"I'm as stubborn as ever, Hom. I'm just choosing to focus on the task at hand before dealing with any relationships."

"How sensible of you."

"Besides, judging from what I've seen, I'm not in a hurry."

Homura raised her free hand, and Kyouko recognized the building pointed out to her. If all had gone as planned, they would have a booby trapped Grief Seed and a safe Rin. They slowed their pace, wanting to finish their conversation before arriving at Hitomi's.

"The odd one out, by not being odd at all. Straight as an arrow."

Kyouko gave a heavy sigh, as if she was exhaling her very soul. Homura glanced to her side, and the hunched sight that met her made her heart hurt. The poorly dressed girl then stood tall, and white teeth glittered in a confident smile. There wasn't so much as a sliver of sadness reflected in those crimson eyes.

"For better or worse, eh? Well, I'll still tell her. If for no other reason than to make myself feel better about the whole thing."

"You will? I thought you put Sayaka's happiness before everything else?"

"She'll get over it. She got over Hitomi's confession, and look how well that turned out." The words were tinged with bitterness, but the overall tone was a positive one. "Why would she treat me differently?"

It wasn't the time nor the place to point out that Hitomi was a long-time friend of Sayaka's, so Homura kept quiet. The two walked up to the front door, debating whether to knock or not. They didn't know if Hitomi's parents were home, after all. In the end, Homura guessed that it wouldn't matter, so they knocked.

Hitomi's mother opened.

"Ah, Akemi-san. How nice to see you." It was no mystery as to where Hitomi had gotten her kind and gentle side from. Her mother was sweeter than cotton candy submerged in syrup. "Would you and your friend like to come inside?"

"We're just here to pick up..." Kyouko glanced at Homura and tried to think of the lie that would've been the most convenient. Fairly simple. "...my sister."

"Of course. A lovely child, she is. So quiet."

"Kyouko!" Rin came tumbling down the stairs with Hitomi right behind her. The only outside garment she had was a rugged jacket, which she squeezed into at the speed of light before practically jumping into her sneakers, all the while hiding her bandaged hand from the grown-up.

"You owe me one for this, Kyouko." Hitomi said in an annoyingly hearty tone. Kyouko just brushed it off, she was aware that she had to give up a little animosity for the favor.

"Shame you two had to come all this way in such horrible weather." Hitomi's mother sighed sadly and looked out across the wet landscape. Homura spun her umbrella round and round, still looking a little distant.

"We don't mind. In fact...I kind of like it."

-I-

_It sucked. Kyouko was lethally injured, still bleeding a little thanks to the less than desirable amount of magic she had at her disposal, and she was trying to save a potentially dead girl from a burning building. Having a conscience sucked._

_Scraping at the bottom of the proverbial barrel, Kyouko put up a barrier to shield herself from the heat and the smoke. Everything around her was a literal inferno, and she could barely see in front of her. She realized that despite all of her good intentions, she would have next to no time to rescue anyone._

_She was in the hallway of the house. At her left was nothing but flames and blackening wood, and a lovely view into the neighboring building, also on fire. The house creaked, crackled and moaned in dying efforts, and it was only a matter of time until the whole thing collapsed. It was, in all honesty, a lost cause._

_That was, until a scream pierced the air. It came from upstairs and to the right, probably the only part of the house not in pieces. Kyouko cursed her what she considered bad luck, and rushed up the stairs. This was easier said than done, with half the steps missing and the other half aflame._

_Ten minutes later, our goodhearted redhead was staggering through dark alleyways, her loot flung over shoulder in a very haphazard manner. Kyouko had found the girl in the corner of what was presumably her room, curled up into an unconscious ball. After making sure that she was alive, Kyouko had simply smacked out the back wall with her spear and jumped out. Now in addition to the bleeding, she had some stinging burns all over her body. The fire had luckily not reached the child, who at the very least looked unscathed. But Kyouko was aware that the flames weren't the most dangerous part of a fire._

_Reaching what she deemed a safe spot, the Puella Magi lowered the girl onto a bed of cardboard boxes, and then sat down with her back against the wall. Her fingers sought themselves to her midsection, and came back dripping red. Still bleeding. How was she expected to heal while acting fireman? Transforming back into her sloppily dressed self, Kyouko took a look at her Soul Gem._

_Dirty streaks of black swirled around inside the scarlet liquid, worryingly prominent. She was in no risk of turning as long as she didn't panic, but force healing would bring her closer to that edge, and it was not something Kyouko liked doing. That being said, her likes and dislikes weren't exactly relevant. _

_She squeezed the warm metal tight, focusing on the very essence that was herself. She could feel her extremities tingle, and then go numb. The rest of the body followed suit. The peculiar feeling of magical cell regeneration was applied to her wounds, most importantly the gash in her stomach. The liquid in her gem darkened a few nuances, but her body's most life-threatening wounds were healed. But as said body was physically exhausted, Kyouko having pushed it to the limit for her heroic rescue, the redhead passed out the second her full consciousness returned._

-I-

_Everything was cold. The ground, the wall, her body. She shivered in the state between asleep and awake, refusing to get dragged into a reality where most things were unnecessarily complicated. Not to mention cold. It was then Kyouko realized that the always present heat source that was her Soul Gem was gone, and she was suddenly extremely awake. _

_The girl sat nice and quiet with her legs crossed, evidently not bothered by the chilly ground despite her thin clothes. Her undivided attention had been given the object in her hands, an intriguing construction that she inspected from every angle she could think of. She was so absorbed by it, that she failed to realize that its owner was conscious. She sooner or later registered the shuffling, and looked up just to be faced with the human equivalent of a wolf, what with the hair and the teeth. The girl's name was Rin Ichikawa, and Kyouko was the scariest thing she'd ever seen._

"_What the hell!" Kyouko roared, practically leaping at the poor child. The object Rin was holding was of course the scarlet Soul Gem. At the Puella Magi's sudden awakening, Rin instantly dropped the metal and glass egg and attempted to get on her feet. Having sat down for an extended period of time, her legs weren't very reliable. She tripped again and again, practically crawling away from her crazed savior._

_Kyouko picked up the Soul Gem, checking for any potential damage. She didn't find any, but she noticed the weird symbol etched into the glass, which glowed white when her thumb brushed over it. Upon further inspection, she noticed that all of the contamination in the gem seemed to be drawn to the symbol._

"_What did you do to it!'?" _

_Rin had found that the alleyway was blocked by a chain link fence, and so there was no other way out than past the big, scary wolf. Faced with this reality, Rin curled up with her back against the fence. She didn't know what was going on. She had been trapped in her house, there had been fire, an explosion and..._

_Then she had woken up in this alley, the passed out Puella Magi by her side. Rin had put two and two together and guessed that this unfamiliar girl had her saved life. She had seen the state of her Soul Gem, and had decided to do something about it. But she had held on to the gem, the second container she'd been able to take a closer look at. _

_The terrible truths that had escaped her mind while mindlessly etching now hit her one by another, forcing tears out the corner of her eyes. Rin didn't make a sound, still scared silent by the vicious-looking redhead, but she couldn't stop crying either._

_Kyouko calmed down as much as she could, realizing that she was panicking over nothing at the moment. It wasn't like her. Everything seemed fine: She had saved the girl, her wounds were healed..._all _of_ _her wounds were healed, even the burns. So quickly? She couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few hours. _

"_Hey, hey..." She approached Rin, slowly, her hands out in front of her as a sign of peaceful intentions. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."_

"_G-g-get away f-from me!" Rin stuttered, hugging her legs so hard it hurt. _

_Kyouko was confounded. Sure, she was scary to a degree, and this kid hadn't had the best of nights, but there was no reason to break down like a twig in a wood chipper. She decided to try a different angle._

"_Did you do this?" she asked, referring to the rune. Rin nodded manically, her ice blue eyes not loosening their frightened stare for a second. "I see...you helped me, didn't you?"_

_More nodding._

"_Great, then we're even. Kyouko Sakura, how'ya doing?" Kyouko grinned, turned the container back into a ring, and offered Rin a sooty palm. Rin looked at it as if it had been a bear trap._

"_M-my p-p-parents...they're de...de..."_

"_Dead? If they were in there with you, probably. Tough luck, little one." While her tone was nonchalant, Kyouko could feel her stomach churn. Maybe her heroic rescue hadn't been so heroic after all._

"_And my...m-my sister..." Rin was talking mostly to herself now, nervously rocking back and forth._

"_Give it up. There is nothing you can do for them anymore. Just try to calm down."_

_Rin shook her head. Words seemed to had left her, and the only sounds she made were the tiny sobs that escaped in league with her tears. Kyouko sighed. Her patience was running out, and it was not like she wanted anything to do with Rin in the first place. Kyouko probably would've left her right then and there, if not for the voice that suddenly echoed down the alley._

"_Ah, there you are."_

_Kyouko spun around. Out on the street stood a girl. She looked to be around seventeen, with short, spiky hair that sported a intriguing mix of black, orange and green. She stood hunched over, as if in pain, but without any visible wounds._

"_Who are you?" The newcomer then asked, referring to Kyouko. Before the redhead had time to answer, another girl stepped into the rectangle visible from the alley, and her uneasiness grew to outright worry. It was one of the Puella Magi who had injured her._

"_It's you! She's that lowlife me and Tenshi took down! Cowardly bitch too, running away like that."_

Lowlife? Cowardly? Since when was two against one fair?

"_You know these two?" Kyouko whispered under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rin nod. The older girl was obviously the leader, evident by her calm manners, that by the way clashed horrendously with her appearance. The other one looked like she wanted nothing more than to begin the second round of their fight. Kyouko didn't share that desire._

"_Whoever you are, I highly suggest you step away from Rin. Before we make you."_

"_I just fucking saved her from a burning building!" Kyouko snarled, knowing no pleasantries would make this any easier. "Least I can get is some gratitude!"_

"_How about this? Get out of our district, and we won't kill you." The ice blue eyes radiated cold indifference, and Kyouko knew that she was dead serious._

"_You want to go with them?" Another whisper. Rin didn't move, and just when Kyouko thought that she hadn't heard the question..._

"_No." _

_The leader raised her hand, with only minor effort. On it glimmered a silver ring, adorned with a piece of amber striated by red. "Back off, or I'll be sure to finish what my friend here couldn't._

"_Geez, alright! I risk my life, and this is what I get." Kyouko stepped over to the opposite wall, and gestured for Rin to get up. The child did so, shakily, and started walking towards the two girls. It looked like she was walking up to her execution, and her small hands were curled into dirty fists. As she passed the redhead, she could hear the final whisper: "Do you trust me?"_

_Rin, not being very aware of the situation, stopped and looked at Kyouko with her head tilted curiously. And then she nodded, reluctantly._

"_Rin!" The leader shouted, and fire sprung to life in her open palm. Kyouko transformed, a red cocoon of energy enveloping her and filling her body with strength. Considering the fact that her Soul Gem wasn't the cleanest, the amount of power that flowed through her veins was surprisingly plentiful._

_The leader threw her projectile, heat waves forming around the massive fireball. Kyouko slammed her palms together, and no less than five barriers shot out from the left wall into the right. The redhead laughed confidently as giant spears shot out of the ground and the walls, creating an impassable web of metal rods. Overkill perhaps, but the priority was getting away from these two._

_Kyouko spun around and grabbed Rin by the wrist, the child not even having enough time to be scared. Next thing she knew, they were over the chain link fence, her arms safely locked around her savior's neck as she got the piggyback ride of a life time. Rin hated physical contact, but was forced to make an exception this time._


	7. Chapter 7: A City Not Big Enough

**AN: **This is the end of the story's first arc. I hope all of you are enjoying the story, and I'd like to thank you all for your understanding regarding both OCs and the non-canon stuff. I haven't had any annoying complaints yet, and I have no reason to believe that that will change. So...yeah! Y'all are awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A City Not Big Enough<strong>

While stirring up Kyubei's priorities weren't a terrible idea, it was the idea that would make things a lot more complicated. It might've been necessary, it might not have been. There had never been such a thing as a modified Grief Seed, so there wasn't an Incubator around that could've anticipated the attack.

But let's not belittle Kyouko's and Homura's efforts. It's purpose was making Kyubei take Demi as a threat, instead of a fellow Incubator. Kyubei had intended to wait for words from other Incubators before dealing with Demi. However, Homura's words gnawed at his determination. If Demi really was after his territory, then waiting would put him at risk. He was still fairly convinced that everything Kyouko had shared with her friend were lies. But "fairly" wasn't good enough. Kyubei decided to confront Demi. The sooner, the better. If he was wrong, then he would've prevented a bad situation from becoming worse. If he was right...well, then there wasn't a threat to begin with.

-I-

It was an early Wednesday. The sky had not yet recovered from yesterday's thunderstorm, and so amorphous clouds spun of light gray wool drifted above. No rain would fall from them, but their mere presence lowered the spirits of citizens hoping for a sunny morning.

Kyouko opened a tired eye, a heavy feeling lingering in her body. She didn't want to get up, yet knew that she probably should. A bit of exploring revealed that she was entangled in her sheets, her left leg wrapped so tightly that it was unsure if any blood could rush to the limb. Her arms were locked in some form of strange pose that surely would start to feel very uncomfortable in a few seconds, and her mouth tasted like used sock.

After duly noting all of this, the girl noticed that Rin was awake. Furthermore, Rin was sitting up, eyes locked on the formerly sleeping Puella Magi. Kyouko shivered, as if the ice blue eyes actually transmitted cold, and absolutely not because of the fact that parts of her half-naked body was sticking out here and there, making contact with the chilling floor.

"Normal people don't stare at others while they sleep." Kyouko slurred, still partially in dreamland, where talking properly wasn't a requirement. "It's a little creepy, and...you hate creepy things. Like Mami's eyes."

Rin jumped, making it clear that Kyouko had just provided a place to rest the eyes, and that the child probably had been deep in thoughts.

"S-sorry."

"_Morning, the both of you._" Demi lay curled up in a corner of Rin's futon, two of his tails flicking lazily back and forth in the air. His sapphire eyes lingered a second too long on Kyouko, whereupon the redhead struggled to free herself and pulled all exposed body parts under the blanket like a turtle hid inside its shell. Her open eye stared at Demi as if trying to make him catch fire. Sadly, no such thing happened.

"Morning." Rin snapped angrily, hugging her legs and resting her chin on them. She was fully clothed, of course, and had slept with her clothes on since she arrived. The redhead tried to think of a way to convince Rin to throw them in the washing machine. "_Kyouko...I need to talk to you._"

"Yeah? Why're you using telepathy? It makes my head hurt this early in the morning."

"_Presumably because she doesn't want Homura to hear it. I know you're tired, Kyouko, but don't embarrass yourself._"

"_Oh...right. My bad._" Kyouko sat up, making sure to keep herself covered. It was more about making a point than it was a case of shyness. She shook her head twice, wishing for a cup of coffee. And she hated coffee."_What's up?_"

"_I..._" Rin held up the bandaged hand, fuzzy spots of red having appeared against the white in her palm. Kyouko reminded herself to change the bandages soon, or at least ask Homura to do it. She couldn't even remember dealing with a wound that didn't just heal by magic. "_...didn't do this to myself. There was no accident. Tenshi...she found me, and I-_"

"Woah, slow down." Kyouko interrupted, before remembering that she wasn't supposed to speak. "_Tenshi? I thought...Hitomi said that..._"

"_I know. Even Demi says I was just imagining things, but...I know what happened!_" Rin's anger distorted her childish features, her hands clenching as if to strangle an invisible enemy. Or Demi.

"_Demi? Your word on this?_"

"_The lights went out. Hitomi left the room, and came downstairs. I informed her that the cause of the blackout was a blown fuse. When we were done fixing the problem, we heard Rin scream. Hitomi ran back up and found her lying passed out on the floor, with that cut in her hand. I never felt any other Puella Magi's presence, and you ought to __know how protective I am of her._"

"Lies! You're a manipulative, disgusting, perverted liar!" The child flew up from the futon, positively fuming. With each adjective, Rin aimed a kick at the black cat. All of them missed, but that didn't discourage her significantly. Kyouko was far too confused to bother with telling her to stop. That was, until Homura's thick voice could be heard from the bedroom.

"What the hell are you three doing so early in the morning?"

Kyouko got on her feet, draping the blanket around her like some modern would-be-Greek dress. She caught Rin by the shoulder, pulled her close and telepathically whispered:

"_I believe you. I think they've found us. But there is nothing we can do about it at the moment, and I don't want the others worrying about our problems. Until we've killed Kyubei, just don't mention it._" Kyouko saw Rin's frightened expression, shining through the anger, and added: "_And don't worry. You're safe. As long as we don't run off by ourselves, Tenshi and the others can't do a thing._"

"I asked you a question, Kyouko." Homura wasn't looking her best. Her violet eyes were still clouded by the haze of sleep, and her raven hair was frizzy and just a tad less shiny. The purple nightgown with the frowny face emoticon on didn't help. A gift from Sayaka, in case anyone was wondering.

"Just a poor girl reacting to her pet's advancements."

"_Now that's just-_" Demi's protest was abruptly ended when he was suddenly picked up by Homura, and found himself staring into a a pair of eyes that expressed very violent and painful wishes.

"I'm a morning person, actually. But five is _really_ pushing it."

"_Got it._"

Homura snorted, then threw the Incubator into the far side of the room. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a few deep breathes. In all honesty, she hadn't mind being woken up. The reason was a reoccurring nightmare, one that detailed just how mentally broken Homura Akemi actually was.

"I'm going to take a shower. Then you are going to take a shower. And you go last." Homura pointed at the Kyouko first, then lowered her arm to Rin's height. The child looked absolutely terrified. "Sorry, Rin, but you've worn the same clothes for three days straight, maybe more, I wouldn't know. At least Kyouko lets me wash her so-called clothes."

"Hey!"

"And _you..._" Homura's voice lowered into a feral growl as her finger changed target to the alien. "If you get any ideas, I will make it a new project of mine to see how much damage a corrupted Incubator can sustain before he dies. We clear?"

Demi took the time to lick a ruffled patch of fur into perfection, before nodding in a manner very unlike a cat.

"_As crystal._" His blue eyes flickered, actually flickered, and Homura contemplated killing him for the hell of it.

"Keep an eye on him." was the last thing the time traveler said before turning on her heel and entering the bathroom, the mane of hair obscuring the back of the nightgown, where black letters spelled out the words "yes, i mad." Lower case and all.

-I-

"Is her hand okay?" The question came out a little muffled, since the mouth forming the words was filled with bread and ham. Kyouko sounded serious though, so Homura answered truthfully.

"It's just a cut. Since it was done by magic, it's incredibly clean as well. She should be lucky it wasn't her wrist, as deep as the cut was, but it'll be fine. _She _will be fine."

"I'm surprised she let you take a look at the wound. It's probably because she's so terrified of you."

"That makes no sense." The time traveler received a look of "I know, right?" as a reply. Despite Homura's exasperated tone, she was in a better mood overall, now that she was back to her neat, awake self. School wasn't to start until a few more hours, and the time traveler allowed herself a moment's relaxation. That moment was, sadly, more invigorating than the haunted sleep she got nowadays.

Kyouko finished the sandwich, licked her fingers clean, and leaned back in her chair, temporarily content. She wondered what she would do while Homura was at school, and couldn't think of anything. When she had been by herself traveling, there had always been something to do, a new restaurant to steal from, new Puella Magi to intimidate. The redhead needed a goal, a challenge, a pastime. The current one was simply to rid of Kyubei, but there wasn't much to do in that department right now. They could afford to wait a day or so, get everyone together. Maybe...maybe she and Demi could try to locate the three visiting Puella Magi. Rin would have to come with them, but they'd stay in the vicinity of her friends.

"_Demi, you up for a trip?_"

The cat-that-wasn't-a-cat blinked tiredly. He was situated in a corner of the kitchen, and neither of the two Puella Magi had let him move as much as an inch. He normally didn't listen to orders of that kind, but he wasn't in the mood to get chased around the house. That, and he found Homura a bit intimidating.

"_I'll go ahead and guess that my answer won't affect your plans significantly. Also, you should be glad that I took the liberty of blocking Homura from the conversation._"

Kyouko glanced at the raven-haired girl, who hadn't actually eaten anything this morning. She was staring out the window absent-mindedly, and Kyouko wondered if pointing out that breakfast was the most important meal of the day would do anything.

"_I should? That's strange._"

"_Your ingratitude aside, I think it would be best to reconsider._"

"_Oh, how come?_"

Instead of answering immediately, Demi made his ears perk up, and completely unnecessary detail that he thought made the reaction all the more believable. He jumped his way onto the table, the four tails spinning excitedly.

"Get off the table." Homura said bluntly, having no patience with the adorable alien.

"_Aw, cut me some slack. If it weren't for me, you would have no way of knowing that Kyubei is on his way here._"

Homura cut Demi some slack. She gave Kyouko a look, and the one she got back was filled with same solid determination. Homura was now in the possession of _the _Grief Seed_,_ given to her by Rin. Kyouko had thought it a good idea, reasoning that Kyubei trusted Homura more than herself, if only by a little.

"Didn't think he'd take action so fast. Well, no time like the present. Right, Hom?" Kyouko went out into the living room, neglecting the mess of futons and blankets by the far wall, and sat down on the edge of the table.

"Do you have any idea what happens when an Incubator become corrupted?"

"Not a clue. I met Demi shortly after I'd met Rin, and at that point he was already the dark-furred creep we all know and love. But Rin has assured me that it's not a very pleasant experience for any involved party."

"_I can confirm that. Hope you're not very fond of your apartment, Homura._"

"What is that supposed to-" was as far as Homura got until Demi disappeared. And not in the sly, semi-magical way that Incubators sometimes use. He didn't fade into the shadows or dissolve into thin air. He just...vanished.

-I-

"_Was that really necessary?_" Demi asked, trying to look around with a head that didn't exist. Right now, he didn't even have a physical body. He was his true Incubator self, a sentient soul that floated somewhere between cyberspace and the end of the universe. Or at least, so it seemed. Demi was simply present in his own mind, at the moment connected to another Incubator's mind. Everything he perceived save for thoughts was pure imagination. Including that giant piece of sushi circling a smaller star. Demi realized that cutting down on the cat habits would probably do him good.

"_I don't want the humans around._" The pulsating presence next to him was the consciousness called Kyubei. Demi quickly gathered his thoughts, that at the moment were floating about in the infinite space. Lying was a little difficult while communicating spiritually, though by no means impossible for a member of the alien race.

"_Yeah, they can't trusted for anything, right? It's like they don't like us or something. No idea why that could be._"

"_You're...being sarcastic._" Kyubei's thoughts were insecure and hesitating. Unlike humans, he harbored no curiosity towards the corrupted Incubator's condition. All he want to know if the fellow alien was salvageable.

"_I'm aware it's the lowest form of wit, but it's certainly the most fun form to use._"

"_What are you?_"

"_Easy enough question. I'm what the Puella Magi call a corrupted Incubator. I __personally hate the term, but what can you do? That aside, I'm simply a very devoted worker with different priorities._"

"_You can clearly feel emotion, and so shouldn't be allowed to keep...ahem, working. Homura said that you are attempting to take over my district. Since when do we lower ourselves to petty fighting, much like the very race that we treat as resources?_"

Demi let his unique anger flare out against the consciousness in front of him. Black flames shot out from his body and formed a dark wall of heat. Kyubei's shapeless form glowed stronger as he protected his mind from the corrosive emotions.

"_I'm a new type of Incubator, let's say. One with far more awareness than you. I will take your district, and carry on with the arduous labor of making the universe stable again. Why are all of you so careful? Remember the early days, when Puella Magi controlled the world?_"

"_Neither of us were here then, so don't go making assumptions based on tales. For that matter, times have changed. Humans have gotten more intelligent. Just look at you. I would hazard a guess that what 'corrupted' you was your recklessness._"

"_Recklessness?_" If Demi could've laughed, he would've. "_I've made more progress, harvested more energy than all of the Incubators in the country together! While I admit that this new form has its disadvantages, I accept them all knowing that I've made a difference. Do you know why I'm called Demi?_"

The black Incubator was having fun. Blue spirals of electricity shot out of the dark wall, crackling loudly and singeing the non-existent air as they went. Every word he said was the truth. Even before being corrupted, Demi had disliked the slow approach most Incubators had. The humans were, like Kyubei had said, resources. Admittedly interesting, but resources nonetheless.

"_Epidemic!_" Demi didn't give his white counterpart a chance to answer. He let his confidence and convictions fill the space around them, creating a tornado of black and blue. The white light before him seemed to fade. "_They called me an epidemic!_"

"_A sudden, widespread occurrence of a particular undesirable phenomenon._" Kyubei cited the textbook definition, fairly convinced that there was no saving this one. He wasn't sad about the fact, but he acknowledged the disappointment of one of their own having become so twisted beyond recognition. The flip side of wishes, he reasoned, because he knew that the only way someone could've done this was through a wish. "_You make mass contracts, don't you? I've heard about them. Not my cup of tea. Too unpredictable._"

"_That's corrrrrrrect._" The sound was lower than any human could perceive, practically only a vibration. Demi himself didn't know why he had said the word like that. Perhaps out of excitement. "_Now, let me out of here. You have any idea how boring it is to talk someone without any sort of emotion?_"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. You're a liability, not just to me, but to our entire cause._"

Demi was about to become aware of another disadvantage he suffered from. His mental strength was superior to Kyubei's, but Demi couldn't match the white Incubator in concentration, nor could he retain the calm mind that was necessary to come out of the upcoming battle victorious. "Battle" isn't very accurate though, since all that happened was that Demi's anger was abruptly quenched by sudden tidal waves of light. Which were actually theta waves...of light. Or something.

-I-

Five seconds later, normal time, Demi appeared again. Quite violently as well, considering his unconscious, feline body slid across the floor and came to a halt by Kyouko's feet. Kyubei was now were Demi had previously stood, his emotionless red eyes flickering once, a residue of mental energy escaping through them.

"_It seems you were wrong, Kyouko Sakura._"

Kyouko stared at Demi's body, just to finally give a disappointed sigh and throw her hands up in defeat.

"Well, shit. Guess he was just lying after all. Ah well, it was worth a try." The redhead gave the black Incubator a hard kick, making him tumble into the middle of the room. Homura frowned at just how much Demi looked like an innocent cat when unconscious, the four tails aside.

"What did you do?"

"_Nothing much. He won't wake up as long as I'm in control. I'll decide what to do with him later._"

While none of the girls dared even think the thought, they both knew that now was as good of an opportunity as any to put their plan into action. To call it a plan might be exaggerating a bit, since the whole idea was just to let Kyubei take care of a Grief Seed. Just like he always did.

Everything after this point was improvisation. Kyubei was just about to leave, when someone else stepped into the room. This someone was of course Rin, who had quite the distressed look on her face. She was wrapped in not one, but two towels, and her neat hairstyle had been effectively demolished by the shower.

"Kyouko, I need my clothes." She mumbled nervously, steeling herself for the inevitable comment from Demi that never came.

"_The other traveling companion. Why is she with you, Kyouko?_"

"Long story, that. Rin, meet Kyubei, this district's Incubator. He might have the more unoriginal name, but he's definitely nicer than Demi."

The idea of another Incubator did not appeal to Rin in the slightest, who immediately started backing towards the bathroom.

"I've neglected hunting for this crap, damn it. My Soul Gem is a catastrophe. I don't even have a spare Grief Seed."

"What, you want one?" Homura caught on, adding a bit of a irritation to her voice as not to sound too eager. Kyubei's attention was with Rin anyhow, his last chance of casting a little light on the situation.

"_What are you doing here? You and the black Incubator come from another city, right?_" Naturally, Rin was for a split second fooled by the white alien's kind, uncorrupted appearance. She instinctively nodded, just before missing the bathroom door and backing into a wall.

"Leave her alone, Kyubei. She's a little edgy." Kyouko laughed, in reality feeling a little bad for the child. "And no, I'm perfectly capable of collecting my seeds on my own, Homura. It's just a bother, is all."

"If you don't want help, then quit whining about it." Actually somewhat genuinely annoyed by her friend, Homura took out a Grief Seed and held up it thoughtfully next to her ring. The piece of jewelry transformed into the egg-shaped container, where only thin threads of filth floated about. " This is my last spare. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"_So why are you here? Why did you come with Kyouko?_" Kyubei realized that it would be hard to see if this girl was lying or not, because of her awkward behavior. He seriously doubted she had anything to hide, but there had to be a reason she was here. There had to be.

"She saved me!" Rin exclaimed, confused as to why Demi was lying knocked out in the middle of the living room. "She offered to take care of me! What do you care?"

Homura let the Grief Seed come into contact with the Soul Gem. The thin threads darted into the black object, and the healthy violet glow increased in intensity. The time traveler felt the seed vibrate in her hand, and she could almost feel the witch inside trying to break free from the compressed form. The "brittle" rune, which Homura kept hidden with her thumb just in case, made the Grief Seed worryingly unstable.

"There."

Kyubei saw that the child was telling the truth, but there was something more. Something she was trying to hide away. It was the same thing he had seen in Kyouko. Something important. The cleansing of Homura's Soul Gem was complete. The cycle continued.

"_You are here for a different reason. What is it?_"

"Kyubei." With that, Homura nonchalantly tossed the Grief Seed into the air, like she always did.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rin stuttered, not sure whether to get angry or afraid. This Incubator was so different from Demi, somehow. He seemed more focused, calmer...more dangerous?

The timing couldn't have been better. With Kyubei intent on finding out what Rin was hiding, he paid a completely normal Grief Seed from one of his contracted Puella Magi no attention. This also tells us that unless intentionally searching for a deviance, Incubators can't detect runes. You know, unless they don't spot the actual rune.

The drop-shaped mark on Kyubei's back opened up, and the Incubator unconsciously took a few steps to the right to compensate for Homura's poor aim. While a nervous Rin looked at her naked feet, thereby avoiding the most reliable of an Incubator's lie detectors, the metal object landed perfectly in the hole. A second later, Kyubei's back was once again covered in white fur.

"I have to make a call." Homura seemingly recalled, pulling out her cellphone. "Do you think Mami will mind if I call her at six in the morning?"

"I hope so." Kyouko replied, getting up from the table to stretch her entire body. It felt like she had been compressed by a few inches. Early mornings will do that do you. "Kyubei, I told you to quit bothering her. She doesn't like your kind."

The Grief Seed was enveloped in a neutralizing energy that almost instantly started to break down the twisted soul trapped within. But before this process could be completed, the glass shattered out of the sheer pressure that was put onto it. And suddenly, all of that negative, pulsating power was free. So it fled. It surged out into the very ends of the creature it inhabited, tearing apart its mind in the process.

Each and every organism would've received a different effect from this treatment. Since Incubator's bodies are made for energy conversion, they lack most organs completely. They are basically puppets controlled by the Incubator's mind power. A parasite such as a witch merges with this mind, to eventually create the corrupted personality seen in Demi, along with some basic organs one could compare to a brain and a heart. This also binds the mind of the one specific body to itself, eradicating all others inhabited by the same mind. The feeling caused by the parasite does indeed resemble the feeling of having your hypothetical entrails ripped out by a red-hot fondue fork. In layman's terms: it hurts like hell.

Kyubei didn't pressure the scared child any further. He couldn't. Instead, his small body contracted in the sudden jolt of electricity that registered something the creature had never felt before: pain. All of the girls in the room immediately covered their ears with their hands as a screech pierced their minds. Didn't help much, obviously. Kyubei's ear appendages flew up, lifting the spasmodic alien up in the air. His eyes burned bright red along with the marking on his back, and while his face remained expressionless, it was clear that he was in pain.

The screeching became worse, higher. Kyouko saw a blank look roll across Rin's eyes, and the girl fell unconscious to the floor, blood trickling down from her nose. Homura was beginning to feel light-headed as well.

Kyouko didn't know much about spiritual or mental control, but she was stubborn. Plus, she had the distinct feeling that if all three of them blacked out, they wouldn't wake back up. The notion aside, she could only watch as the poison spread through Kyubei's body, his white fur visibly darkening. The appendages whirled around like the rotor blades on a helicopter, and the golden rings around them suddenly shattered.

"_So that was your plan. How unexpected._" Within the screeching, there was a voice. Unaffected by pain, unaffected by the transformation, it commended them on their efforts. "_Well, that is the risk we have to take. Wishes are limitless in power. Theoretically, one could destroy the universe just by asking for it. But it's a necessary risk. I wonder...for what I am about to do...do I feel sorry about it?_"

Kyubei's fur color ventured into the absorbent spectrum, the red markings and his eyes turning blue in an instant. In a surge of light, his ear appendages split up along the middle, creating four smaller ones. The shards of the golden rings blinked and turned a dull, lead color, forming four new rings.

"Homura, shoot him!" Kyouko shouted, despite not being able to hear herself over the unearthly sound. But apparently Homura heard, as a flash painted the room violet for a second. Shuddering uncontrollably, Homura Akemi raised her shield that nowadays functioned as a weaker, less accurate version of a railgun in addition to a protective item. She had recently "refilled" it, as her ammunition after a while became nothing but subatomic particles. So for the time being, as the unstable dimension within the shield started to break down the things inside of it, the shield shot quite large items.

A thin metal rod and pieces the size of ball bearings flew out from above Homura's hand, traveling straight for the levitating Incubator. Kyubei's initial transformation was just about done, and he was about to feel the full force of a witch's mind colliding with his own.

"_I can't tell. It doesn't feel like sadness. Maybe it's disappointment?_" Then gravity took hold of the alien once more, and Homura's shot went right over his head. The debris continued into a wall, tearing it up with a ripping sound.

The moment Kyubei landed, he lunged at Homura. It was quite a bizarre sight, seeing a creature previously so devoid of emotion fly at you with a feral look about his sapphire eyes and fangs as respectable as Kyouko's. Homura would've moved out of the way, if not for the fact that the screech had now made her completely paralyzed.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyouko, still able to move, still shouting herself hoarse, brought down the large spear that came with the now materializing Puella Magi outfit. She swatted Kyubei out of the air with the flat side of the head, accidentally cutting off the two appendages on the right side of his head. The Incubator and his momentum crashed into the wooden table, and Homura was showered in a thick, black liquid that one could compare to blood.

The force of the impact made the piece of furniture break like a twig, along with a few bones in the Incubator's body. He quickly got up, oily blood leaking from the stubs on the side of his head. A gray foam was dripping from the corners of his mouth, and his eyes shone like demonic headlights. Underestimating the damage he'd taken, Kyubei took a step forward and fell to the side in quite a comical manner. The screeching stopped.

For the two Puella Magi, what should've been a relief instead became excruciating agony. Homura doubled over and threw up, her stomach's contents spilling out of the struggling body. Kyouko sneered at her friend, oblivious to the fact that she'd gone blind on one eye and lost all feeling in her left leg.

"Come on, Homura!" She couldn't stop shouting. Despite it causing her intense pain, Kyouko couldn't stop shouting. All she could think about was to kill the warped creature in front of them, or at least incapacitate him until the Incubator in of him got back in control. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"_**Why this one? How can she be capable of something like this?**_" The thrashed voice of the corrupted Incubator appeared in their minds, sounding desperate. Paws scratching helplessly at the floor, Kyubei's head turned to Rin.

"I told you to stop bothering her!"

"_**You care for this one?**_" Kyubei's remaining appendages whisked about, pointing at the child's body. The lead rings glimmered, and a colorless, but at the same time colorful orb of energy formed between the two.

"You can't...do that..." Homura coughed, trying to straighten up despite her body's protests. Kyouko pulled her hand back, ready to throw her spear.

"_**Do what?**_" The black creature asked before sending a solid beam of magic towards the unconscious target. The spear left its owners hand, ripping the air to shreds as it aimed to pierce the Incubator. Kyouko was too late. Rin, who had regained consciousness the second the screeching ended, chose this moment to open her eyes.

This meant that the poor child had a perfect view as Homura, who in her sped-up world rushed between the projectile and Rin. She held up the circular shield against the pulsating beam, a bit of digested food still present on her lower lip and the rest of her face covered in corrupted blood. Despite being a powerful projectile in its own right, the beam simply bounced off Homura's shield and cut into the ceiling. It was soon raining splinters, and it was a good thing no one was living above them.

"Ho...mura..." Rin mumbled drowsily, not sure whether she wanted to get up or not.

Back to the Kyubei situation, the Incubator/witch found the strength to dodge Kyouko's attack. The spear lodged itself firmly into the spot where he'd been lying a second ago, and all the clashing minds could think of was to punish the child. It was, after all, her fault. How, they didn't know. But it was her fault all the same.

Kyouko, having anticipated the alien's evasive skills, was already heading for him. A red barrier unfolded alongside her, blocking the Incubator's path. Kyubei looked at her, and red and blue hatred met.

"_**Demi didn't understand. He told himself feelings make you stronger.**_"

While Kyouko went for her spear, Kyubei jumped onto the nearest wall and over the redhead's barrier. He had to evade mid-air, as metal rods linked by a chain came flying for him. He almost made it. His left hind leg wasn't fast enough, and was caught by the end of the makeshift whip. Needless to say, the small amount of bone and tissue didn't hinder the spearhead significantly.

"_**But they don't. All they do is cloud your judgment.**_"

Rin scrambled onto her feet, backing into the corner of the room that was fairly unmolested by the fight. Homura followed, guarding the girl on unsteady legs. Kyubei was coming straight at her, Kyouko limping after him.

"It's over, Kyubei. Just give up." Homura slurred, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Somehow, the Incubator with gray substance dripping from his mouth and a missing leg managed to look very dangerous. A trail of black blood followed him, along with the half-blind Puella Magi.

"_**Why didn't**_..._why didn't I just run?_" With that thought in mind, Kyubei dodged a new shot from Homura and easily jumped over her, despite the missing limb. In dying efforts, the witch beginning to fade within him, it unleashed the remainder of its power. The Incubator landed swiftly on Homura's head, forcing Kyouko to withdraw her spear.

"Rin!"

If Homura hadn't been able to react, Rin didn't have the slightest chance. With a crackling, she held up her only weapon: the etching tool. As Kyubei jumped at her, she swiped at the creature. Missing, the alien's mouth closed around Rin's wrist, Kyubei's small teeth sinking into her skin.

"_**You are to blame for this.**_" A feeling colder and more malicious than anything she'd ever felt spread up Rin's arm, and the child screamed. "_**Does this hurt? I can imagine. I really can.**_"

Panicking, Rin flailed her arm around to make the Incubator let go. Oily fluids were pouring out of him in waterfalls, and his grip was loosening. Kyubei could feel his mind fall apart and reassemble as he was outfitted with a personality. Not that he'd ever have any use for it. He was drifting away, further and further.

"_**You...**you all have been a great help._"

Rin gathered her strength, and flicked her arm forward like a baseball pitcher. Growing weak, Kyubei was torn away from her wrist and let himself get carried through the air. He could feel the witch's presence crumbling, and found that he had no interest in hurting anyone. However, he did feel the urge to bite something. He also felt the arbitrary emotion known as melancholy.

"_For your cooperation, the universe thanks y-_"

And then, Homura fired a lump of stainless steel that met the Incubator mid-air and turned him into to nothing more than chunks of fur and flesh. Incubator Kyubei died in what can only be described as a disgusting, nightmarish explosion.


	8. Chapter 8: Intermission

**Chapter 8: Intermission**

"Isn't it a little cold to be wearing that?" Mami said, taking the time to wash off plates from their breakfast. The porcelain items clicked against each other in homely, pleasant sounds, the running water adding to that effect. Her golden locks cascaded down her back, at the moment free from their usual ties. It was a Saturday, and all worries were momentarily forgotten.

Madoka, her cheerful self in full bloom, spun around with a giggle. The light blue sundress spun with her, the fabric seeming lighter than air. The girl's eyes sparkled with a child's innocence, and hope for a new day. It was only two days left until she'd go to live with her parents for another month, but Madoka wouldn't let that bother her. Even her answer was distinctly child-like.

"But Mami-chan, it's sunny outside! Not a cloud as far as the eye can see."

Mami tried to follow Madoka's lighthearted mood, but failed. Worry had gnawed at her all week, and her instinct told her that something wasn't as it should.

"Fair enough. Though I wasn't expecting you to be in such a good mood."

Madoka stopped spinning, and swayed up to the sink dizzily, her head tilted in silent curiosity. Mami hated to be a Homura (her own term, occasionally used by Sayaka and even Hitomi), but it had to be said.

"We're basically celebrating death today." The blonde said, putting down the last plate with a bit more noise than what was necessary. Madoka gave a short sigh, and walked away from the sink. Her bare feet tapped against the floor in short, erratic rhythms.

"Do you know what a fun-eral is?"

"Hm? A funeral?"

"A _fun_...eral." Madoka emphasized. Her hands nervously played behind her back, but the right words came to the pinkette with ease. "It's a very optimistic take on a funeral, where family and friends gather to remember all the good times they shared with the departed. Would the dead really want you to grieve for them?"

"Madoka, why-"

"I'm glad Kyubei is dead." The caring voice rang with steel, that determined tone that Madoka had started to use more and more often. "Even I...even I knew that when he was gone, it would lead to the death of many Puella Magi in Mitakihara. We will eventually die too, even with equalization, even if we were to move to another city. It's our destiny."

Madoka gave Mami a look, a benevolent gaze that promised nothing but happiness.

"Everyone dies. I can't help that. No one can. But what Kyouko-chan and Homura-chan did will make more people happy in the end. Isn't that something that should be celebrated?"

Mami just smiled and nodded. They all knew the consequences, and it had been disrespectful to accuse Madoka of the opposite. After drying her hands on a towel next to the sink, she approached her friend.

"Of course it is. It was a stupid question. Sorry." Leaning forward, as Madoka was a bit shorter than Mami, she gave the pink-haired girl a hug. Madoka just laughed and gently pushed Mami away, just to rest her forehead against the blonde's. It was a peculiar sight that met her, a Puella Magi with one pink and one amber eye. Madoka found it beautiful.

"Apology accepted. You know..."

"What?"

"Kyouko-chan never wanted us to help her. She didn't need help. All she wanted was to give us proper warning. She's changed. For the better. Just like Homura-chan."

"If you say so, Madoka...if you say so."

-I-

"Good morning, Sayaka. You know, you didn't have to meet us here. It must be a detour for you." Mami stepped to the side to let the blunette walk inside. A quick glance at her wristwatch assured her that they had plenty of time still.

"I was bored. I'm not a person who can just sit around waiting for something to happen." Sayaka was feeling better. Her injuries were mere memories, and she was excited to spend some time with Kyouko. Just like she said, she was a restless spirit, and had exhibited the same impatience the days after Homura and Kyouko had suggested the day out.

"Are we going?" asked Madoka, just then tying up her hair in the usual ponytail with a ribbon matching the color of her dress.

"I keep forgetting that you live here now and then, Madoka."

Despite having alternated between living with Mami and her parents for more than four months, Madoka blushed a little. Sayaka smiled understandingly and couldn't help but notice how adorable her friend was when acting like that. She was tempted to make a joke involving stealing Madoka from Mami, but decided against it. It sounded far too childish in her head, and to be honest, she hadn't yet gotten used to the fact that the two were really a couple.

"Geez, you act like it's news." With this, Madoka turned to Mami with an inquisitive look, and the blonde recalled her original question.

"We'll be a bit early if we leave now, but we can walk slowly. Well, two of us can."

"Just because I have almost no free time outside of school." Sayaka said in a sullen tone, crossing her arms for the full effect. Madoka giggled joyfully and threw her arm around the blunette's waist, squeezing her best friend comfortingly.

"Don't mind Mami-chan, it think it'll be nice to just meet the others as friends as well. No depressing Puella Magi stuff, just all six-"

"Seven."

"-seven of us, hanging out."

"Madoka is right. As always. Just remember that getting there faster won't mean the others will arrive sooner, Sayaka."

The blunette smiled her carefree smile and exhaled peacefully. She patted Madoka on the head, with some difficulty now that they were almost of equal length, and said nonchalantly:

"What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?"

-I-

"Ice cream. Really, ice cream? It's been raining the past couple of days, and I haven't heard the weather reports saying today would be any better."

"Well, isn't it sunny today?"

"That's not the point!"

Kyouko and Sayaka rolled their eyes almost simultaneously at Homura and Mami's bickering. Rin, to a few people's surprise, actually stood hidden behind Homura, peeking out now and then with a dull look. She had starting warming up to time traveler after Wednesday's events, but the sudden burst in familiarity was also partly because of the medication she'd taken before leaving. There were only three of those pills left now, so Rin was going to have to get comfortable with the group sooner rather than later.

They had gathered outside a local ice cream bar, a quaint and quiet place that nicely overlooked one of Mitakihara's many parks. There were very few seats inside, as customers were more or less supposed to stroll down the streets, take a walk in the aforementioned park or the garden it led to.

"In any case, have we decided on the groups?" Homura asked. Sayaka immediately grabbed Kyouko, almost knocking the poor girl over.

"I'll go with my teacher! Just try to stop me, I dare ya!" Sayaka took a long, intimidating look at every one of her friends. Kyouko couldn't stifle a guffaw, in the depths of her mind rolling around the thought that she'd said that with romantic interests in mind. Kyouko wasn't delusional, but she knew what she had promised herself, and the easiest way to deal with the situation was to just make fun of it.

"I have no objections." said the wolf-like girl, squirming out of Sayaka's hold. "I don't think I'm allowed to have any, really."

"I'd like to go with Hitomi." Rin mumbled from behind Homura, after taking a quick glance at her guardian. She didn't know the entire story, but she knew that this day was important to her honorary sister. Also, her numb mind relayed the idea of trying to warm up to Hitomi. Even if the all-knowing girl didn't believe her story about Tenshi, she was the last of the six she could consider being around. She would've felt more at ease with Madoka if not for the girl with the scary eyes that always followed her around.

"Sounds good to me." Hitomi replied, smiling widely. She had taken a liking to the black-haired kid, and was glad that she had forgiven her for that unfortunate evening. Truth be told, Hitomi could probably befriend a rabid dog if she wanted to. Rin scurried over to Hitomi, scratching her arm awkwardly. The green-haired girl almost put a hand on her shoulder. Almost.

Homura took a look around and realized that she was very close to winding up in the same group as Mami. Not good.

"There is seven of us, so one group is going to consist of three people. Mami, why don't you go with Hitomi and Rin?"

Mami had just about opened her mouth to protest, the words "Why don't you go with them?" already forming on her tongue.

"And that leaves me and Homura-chan! It's perfect, Mami-chan, isn't it? _Isn't it?_" The repeated question was no different in tone, at least not to all the others. But to Mami, there was a large amount of will behind the words. It had been like that ever since her revival. She could see things, hear things, feel things about Madoka that no one else could.

"Sure. Rin, is that okay with you?"

"It's fine." The child answered after a while, scratching her arm harder.

"Great." Kyouko took half a second to give Rin a proud glance, and then actually shouted: "Who wants ice cream!'?"

"And who is paying for you and Rin?"

"Homura, of course!"

"I've spent so much money on you the two of you..."

-I-

Couples, familiars, elderly citizens. They all took refuge in the gardens, free from the stress of the big city. Summer's last breath washed over the flowers and intensified their colors, the insects buzzing around them twice as loud. A lone cloud floated above, a torn piece of white cloth in an ocean.

Rin Ichikawa put her hands against the sides of her head, taking a deep breath. She could feel the headache creeping up on her, and she wasn't going to let it ruin her mood when she was trying to have a good time for once. Even if she didn't like Mami, the blonde tried to be a friendly to her as possible, and Hitomi was the intellectual beacon she always was.

"_Maybe it would be best for you to go back. You're going to get a heart attack like this._"

"Shut up." Rin wheezed, forgetting to speak using telepathy. Ever since Demi had woken up from Kyubei's treatment, he had starting talking solely to her again. His words always concerned the same subject: His wish to leave Mitakihara, to reunite with people who didn't treat him like the piece of trash he was. Of course, his connection to Rin was stronger, and he wasn't planning on leaving the child's side just yet.

"Are you okay, Rin? You've been acting a little weird today."

Rin didn't have to look to know that Hitomi was looking down on her with those friendly, green eyes. Mami had left momentarily to find a trashcan for the ice cream cups. The child could still taste the sweet chocolate, her favorite flavor. She didn't eat things like ice cream all that often, so it was a very pleasant experience. Despite that, Rin felt sick. Maybe it was the medication, but the soothing dullness was too deep, and it felt as if she could fall asleep any second.

"I don't feel well." She answered truthfully, because there was no point in lying. "My head hurts."

"Maybe it's the sun. You have to keep yourself hydrated. We'll go buy some water when Mami comes back."

"_Maybe it's homesickness. Look at you, running around with people you barely know._"

"H-Hitomi..."

The two sat on a bench, one of hundreds placed throughout the park. A dog barked off in the distance.

"What is it?"

"I'm not...used to be around people. Kyouko, she takes care of me. Before her, I didn't think I could trust anyone outside my family. But...I want to trust others." Opening up like this was not something Rin did often. But it was combination of Demi's harassment, her dulled state, and her will to actually make friends that made the words flow so easily. "When we fought the other Incubators, Homura protected me. I trust her...I think. But it's hard..."

Since they met, Hitomi had felt sorry for Rin, and for all the unfortunate things that had happened to her. She found herself wishing that Mami, who had also lost her parents, would come back. She should be hearing this, relating to this.

"You can trust all of us, when you feel you're ready for it. I can't say I know how you feel, but I will do everything I can to try. Homura protected you, just like we all would've done."

"_I'm never going back, Demi. Never! Do you hear her? She doesn't even know me, yet she wants to protect me. Why would I want to leave this!'?_"

"_You, you, you. What about your sister, your _real _one? The one who gave her life for you, and wanted nothing more than to make you happy?_"

"_She is _not _my sister anymore!_" Panic filled her small body, the deep breathing turning into hyperventilation. Rin jumped off the bench and started running, not wanting anyone to see the tears trickling down her cheeks. She needed to get away from the demonic voice, yet she knew that no matter how fast she ran he would always be there...

Rin collided with Mami, who was returning from her searching quest. The crying girl was knocked down, the soft grass preventing any bigger injuries. She was outright bawling at this point, she couldn't help it.

The blonde kneeled down, quickly followed by Hitomi, who was worried she had said something stupid. Of course, it wasn't her fault.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just ran off. Rin?"

"I'm...sorry..." Rin quieted down to shivering sobs, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. The panic sat tight against her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Calm down. Come on, get up." Mami said calmly, holding out her hand. Hitomi was about to point out that Rin didn't exactly favor physical contact, when the child took Mami's hand. The touch sent a jolt of static electricity through her arm, and she almost let go in surprise. The blonde pulled Rin up to a standing position, and dug around in her bag for a tissue.

Gradually following Mami's advice, Rin became aware of what she had done and took a step in Hitomi's direction, both hands deep in her pockets and shoulders raised, the general body language for "leave me alone".

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, s-sorry. I...panicked."

"Want to go back to the others? I think it's about time."

"Here." Mami said, holding out a tissue. Rin reluctantly took it, cursing herself silently for being so childish. _I can't let Demi get to me. He does it just to get me like this, vulnerable and depressed. I have to be strong...I have to be strong._

"Thanks, Mami." Rin made an attempt at a smile, and while a little shaky, it convinced both Mami and Hitomi. With her eyes closed, no one saw the specks of black that had appeared in Rin's ice blue eyes.

-I-

"My mother is so overprotective. I wish I was Hitomi's sister or something. She can do anything she wants, and her parents just accept it." Sayaka had to raise her voice, as the wind was picking up. She and Kyouko had decided that while the other groups headed for the oh-so-fancy park/garden, they were going to be a bit more original. So now they were on a rooftop of a nearby hotel, thanks to Kyouko and her pickpocketing skills.

"I know what you mean. Oh, wait..." The redhead sat down on the just-in-case guard rail that had been put up around the edges of the building, precariously balancing with the remains of her ice cream in a tight grip. "...no I don't."

Sayaka watched Kyouko swivel around and regain her balance, showing a thumbs up as a proof of her safety. The blunette put down her empty plastic cup next to her, which the wind immediately got a hold of and flung into a corner.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Neither did I. I'm just saying. Despite the memories I have, I have nothing to compare them to. That aside, you shouldn't let someone else control your life."

"I know that." Sayaka muttered, arms crossed. "But it's not that easy."

"Then tell me...what is it that your mom doesn't let you do?"

"It's...nothing specific. After my admittedly poor handling of my Puella Magi gig, she got this idea that I was drifting into delinquent territory."

"Which you were." Kyouko added, swallowing a spoonful of strawberry sorbet and a delicious lump of chocolate and caramel sauce.

"Shut up." Sayaka couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the redhead with the stupid grin, the spoon sticking out of her mouth. "She's been watching me like a hawk the last year, with school this and school that. I suppose now that Kyubei's gone, I might actually be a little more inclined."

"If not for the fact that you'll probably die within a year if you don't move around. Not to mention that there is big possibility that other Incubators will come here to investigate."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Sayaka walked over to the guard rail and leaned against it, feeling the full force of the wind whisk her hair around. She wasn't complaining, not while standing next to the mess that was Kyouko's tornado of hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...perhaps there is a bit of divine intervention involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no believer, at least not anymore, but think about Hitomi's super-duper-awesome parents. Isn't it a good thing she's got folks like that, all things considered?" Kyouko scraped the bottom of the cup, making the most of her cold treat. Her promise buzzed around in her head like an angry wasp. _I just need a good way to sneak it into the conversation. So by the way, I'm gay. Also, I love you. Piece of cake._

"Oh...I see what you mean."

"Would your parents have been as acceptant...if it was you?"

Sayaka thought long and hard about the question, and found out that the answer was more unnerving than anything else.

"I don't know. Huh. You always seem so cold towards Hitomi, and now your defending her?"

"That's a pretty loose definition of "defending". Kyouko joked, but was met with a stern and silent response. _Might as well explain it, _she reasoned. _It's a good angle. _"I thought I acted as I always do around her."

"As you always _did. _Big difference, Kyouko. What do you have against her, anyways?"

"Well, since you seem to know me so well, you can answer that. What are some plausible reasons for me to dislike our Hitomi?" Providing a challenge, Kyouko made it clear that Sayaka would have to earn her answer. The blunette smiled, that attitude being the thing that Sayaka liked most about Kyouko. Or, depending on the circumstances, hated the most.

"Let's see...she's very idealistic, or _naive _as you probably prefer."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Sure sure, it's a very annoying trait. But just like with you, I can tolerate that. No, there is something more. Need a hint?" Kyouko waved the plastic spoon back and forth demonstratively, carelessly throwing the cup away to join Sayaka's. "It has to do with you. And what we just talked about."

Sayaka wanted to avoid looking stupid, so she took her time answering. Kyouko waited patiently, chewing idly on the aforementioned spoon until it was deformed and had started to taste somewhat acceptable.

"This...isn't about the whole Kyousuke thing...is it?"

"We're getting warmer. You weren't very cheerful during that whole escapade, were you?"

"I'm over it, partly thanks to you. Our hunting trips were pretty much the only thing stopping me from going insane. Ironically."

"Glad to hear it." The redhead mumbled sincerely. She looked over her shoulder, out across the desolate street below. It wasn't a very tall building, especially considering some of Mitakihara's skyscrapers. "Now, what possible beef could I have with Hitomi regarding you during that time?"

You could almost see the light-bulb pop up above Sayaka's head.

"I'd forgotten I told you about all that. I'll admit it, Hitomi hurt me. But she's my friend. Forgive and forget and so on. Why do you care about that?"

Kyouko sighed, looking back at Sayaka. She told herself that it wasn't saying it that was hard, it was how to say it. The girl had a problem discussing her own feelings, and any psychologist with half a brain could think of a dozen reasons why. It was about being vulnerable, ultimately.

"I'll give you one guess."

Maybe through that divine intervention, Sayaka put the two's together and ended up with something rather close to four. When she spoke, it was almost with the hope that Kyouko would laugh at her incredibly cheesy answer.

"Because you care about me."

"Corrrrrect." Kyouko purred, mimicking Demi to the best of her ability. "And I do believe that is the only similarity between her and me."

Despite having the majority of Asia's butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, watching Sayaka catch on was hilarious. Kyouko wanted to laugh, to just make a joke about it. The entire situation was stupid either way. Kyouko Sakura couldn't sit here, saying these things with a straight face. Impossible. Unthinkable.

"Are you...? For me...?"

"Yes and yes. Can I stop being nice to Hitomi now?"

Sayaka just stared emptily at her friend, before a series of snorts escaped her. The blunette soon gave in, throwing her head back and laughing loudly. It was borderline insane, the bubbling sounds that made her azure eyes fill with tears and her stomach hurt. Sayaka laughed and laughed until her lungs put an end to the outburst, and left her with short gasps. Kyouko frowned, still not being quite so tolerant when she suspected people was laughing at her expense.

"I'm glad I'm taken seriously, at the very least."

"Four..."

"Come again?"

"That's four! Out of six! What the hehehehell..." Sayaka had to sit down on an AC unit, the mirth making her bend over in hilarious, lovely pain. Kyouko eventually threw the object formerly known as a spoon at her friend, without much effect.

"Yep, statistical anomalies for sure. Do you want some time alone?"

"Stop! I can't...ahahah...hah...it's too much!"

"It really isn't that funny. Could you be any ruder?"

"Hah...you hypocrihihite..." The river of tears dried up soon, and Sayaka could breathe properly within the minute. The first words she said were "I'm sorry" over and over, wiping her eyes and cheeks with her hands.

"I...wasn't laughing at you. It's just...it's absurd! Am I the only straight one in our group or what!'?"

"You're forgetting Homura." Kyouko pointed out, not sure if Madoka had told anyone about the confession.

"Oh, right. Well, that's a third of us then. Not too shabby, eh?"

"I s'pose."

Then the reality of what was being said actually hit Sayaka, and her smile faded.

"You really..._like_ me?"

That saying about weight being lifted from one's shoulders is very accurate. Kyouko had to hold on to her guard rail to not get blown away like a candy wrapper, it felt like.

"Something along those lines. I'm aware you don't share the feeling, but I thought you should know. In fact, the only reason I'm telling you is so I'll feel better about it. What a friend I am, huh?"

"Since when?"

"Since when we first met, I'll reckon. Of course, I was too busy kicking your ass then to acknowledge it."

Maybe it was the insult, but there came a moment when Sayaka didn't believe Kyouko. It was a given that she'd be a little skeptical, considering the redhead's personality. She rested her head in her hands and sighed a heavy sigh, the whining wind making her feel cold instead of free.

"Sayaka?"

"...what do you want me to do with this? What do you want me to say?" There it was. The metallic, almost accusing tone. Kyouko had been waiting for it, and it was one of the reasons that she hadn't told Sayaka last year.

"Nothing. I told you, me telling you was just to make myself feel better. If possible, I'd like you treat me the same way you did Hitomi. I'd like you to forgive me. I'd like us to be friends."

The sun shone still, squeezing out the final drops of summer warmth. The two girls didn't envy the poor people on down on the ground, as the heat was bound to be a notch above uncomfortable. A lone bird disappeared in the distance, a black dot against the blue sky.

"You must really hate her, huh? If you've had these feelings all this time..."

"Yeah...but you know me. I hate everybody a little."

"Really?"

"Sure. Homura for being a depressing, cold know-it-all. You for being the thoughtless, _idealistic _idiot you are. Mami for trying to act all noble whilst being just as ruthless as me or Homura. Hitomi for being so frustratingly level-headed, and all those other things that you are. Rin for annoying the hell outta me. And lastly, me."

"Good, you mentioned yourself." A valiant smirk lit up the blunette's face, the urge of throwing smarting remarks shining through. "Now I don't have to call you a hypocrite again. Though, you forgot Madoka."

"Have you seen her? I was going to call her a crybaby, but I'm not sure that's true anymore." Kyouko laughed, recalling Madoka's disarming kindness. It had annoyed her at first, but it was somehow different than Sayaka's blind faith.

"Oh, it is. We'll go see a chick flick some time, you'll see. But you're right, ever since she became a Puella Magi, she's become...stronger."

So that was that. Maybe it had made a difference last year, but this Sayaka was also stronger. She knew who she was, and so did Kyouko. But it felt liberating, having gotten it out there. Now she was in the same boat as Homura...or at least in the neighboring boat.

"What time is it?"

Sayaka took a look at her phone, and then showed the display to Kyouko while yawning loudly.

"Yeah, we should get back. Homura won't be a happy with me if we're not back in time. I usually wouldn't care, but seeing as I completely demolished her apartment..." Before Sayaka could put down the cellphone, Kyouko reached out and touched the icon blinking on the screen. "Hey, missed call."

"Hey!" The blunette flipped the device over, swift fingers quickly deleting the notice. Kyouko looked triumphant.

"Kei, huh? If I didn't know any better, that sounds like a guy."

"Classmate. He probably called about our assignment."

"Surely." Kyouko used her best, most punchable grin. Sayaka manage to avoid blushing, becoming more angry than embarrassed. That was one of the nice things about the redhead. She was a very enervating person.

"Shut up, you lesbian."

"W-what?" Kyouko started laughing so hard she nearly fell off the building. "Since when is _that_ an insult?"

"Since you became one." The blunette replied, failing to hold back a giggle. She looked over the edge of the hotel, seeing the ant people run in and out, cars stopping, cars driving away. Kyouko's laugh was ringing in her ears, and everything felt well again. This was one of _those _moments. One of those you remembered. She decided to make it even more memorable.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, you do." Sayaka ran her hands through her teal locks, going for a empathetic sigh. "You can give me a kiss."

"Eh?"

"Hitomi has kissed me twice, both times very unexpectedly. Once on the cheek, and once on the forehead. I made her promise she'd stop doing that after the second time, because she was having far too much fun with it. And if I'm going to treat you the same way I did Hitomi, I guess you're entitled to the same thing." The statement was worth it, just to see Kyouko's facial expression. It was the "you can't be serious" look, usually one traded the other way around.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Forehead or cheek?"

"You may improvise, but let me remind you that I can easily bitch-slap you off the building from here." Sayaka reminded her with an innocent smile. "It's like a friendly gesture, to show you that I'm okay with it. Even you have to appreciate that."

"No no, I do." Kyouko hurriedly assured her, somewhat flustered. _Gesture my behind. She knows full well how incredibly awkward this is._

Sayaka took a step closer to Kyouko, holding back her bangs. She had a very neutral expression on her, an impressive feat in its own right. Despite the wind and the height, Kyouko was starting to feel hot. The sun was shining too bright, and she suddenly understood why Homura preferred the rain.

Being a person that paid such things great attention, Kyouko knew that Sayaka's was beautiful in a rough, in-your-face sort of way. That wasn't just looks-wise, but her entire personality. People loved the optimistic, righteous, almost impolite attitude. They saw Kyouko as a brat, while they saw Sayaka's as overeager. Now, going into what exactly Kyouko Sakura thought about all of Sayaka Miki's attributes is probably not needed, but there was legitimate reason behind the romantic feelings.

As Kyouko bent down to plant a kiss on Sayaka's forehead, she instinctively closed her eyes. And she could almost picture the azure eyes filling with mischievous sparkles as a swift hand was planted on Kyouko's chest, pushing hard enough to make her fall backwards. She could imagine the laughter, the smug look. She knew it would happen before it did, and she hated herself for falling for it. But she also knew that she deserved it.

Kyouko fell, arms flailing wildly. Before even passing the edge of the building, a blue disk broke the fall. Because of the way the light fell, Kyouko appeared to be floating in mid-air. She sighed in defeat, and looked up at the girl she loved, the girl that would never love her back.

"You're such an ass, Sayaka."

"I've learned from the best, Sakura-sensei."


	9. Chapter 8,5: Routine

**AN: **This is a sort of fluffy filler chapter that I included on a whim. It has nothing to do with the actual plot, is what I'm trying to say. Some people might enjoy it, some might not. If you belong to the latter group, feel free to skip it.

Oh, and this takes place before Kyouko comes back, if that wasn't clear. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.5: Routine<strong>

She liked to think of it as lazy sunlight. It fell slanted through the windows and caught millions of dust particles, carefully carrying them through a visible corridor of gold. Sometimes, all of the particles would move in one direction, and it looked as if the light was slowly streaming into the room. It was just one of the many thing she thought of, while waiting for her loved one to wake up.

Mami always woke up first, and always went to sleep last. Always. While it was most likely connected to one of the many instincts she had gained, she told herself that it was mere preference. Watching a snoozing Madoka, the personification of innocence in her most frail state, was the most calming thing there was.

There was no reason to mind the time, it being a weekend and all. There was no time in the bedroom where the sunlight poured in like syrup, where Mami for the millionth time whispered words of gratitude to her savior. While it might seem a bit obsessive, it was a natural emotion. Many-a time had Mami said the same words out loud, with Madoka waving her hands frantically and telling her a number of reasons why her wish hadn't been that special.

But Madoka was humble person, and there was nothing to belittle in the act of giving your life for another person, so to speak. But Mami listened, and said her thanks before morning, almost like a prayer. It was routine that never got old.

"Mornin'." The dust particles scattered, scared away by the voice cracking the blessed silence. Mami rolled over to the side, amused to see that Madoka hadn't even opened her eyes.

"Good morning. Did I wake you up?"

"Nuh-uh." Madoka tried to shake her head, with limited success. "I've been awake for a while. You just didn't notice."

A pair of pink eyes blinked slyly at Mami, who giggled softly. Her hand instinctively went to her own eyes, where an iris of the same light color glimmered innocently. There was an itch behind it that would never go away, the discomfort of wearing something a size too small. The itch got worse when she became upset, resulting in ominous twitches. Sayaka liked to poke fun at this whenever she got the chance to.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not more than usual." Mami scratched her cheek, the closest she could get, until Madoka carefully took the blonde's hand and guided it to spot between the two, and squeezed it gently with her own. Invisible sparks ran between them, causing Mami's body to tingle. Both of them laughed, a sense of euphoria enveloping them.

"Better?"

"Much."

There was no school to worry about. There was nothing to worry about. Madoka eventually went back to sleep, and Mami returned to admiring the sunlight, wishing for it to move in one direction again. She could've gone to sleep as well, but she didn't feel tired in the slightest, and so didn't bother.

-I-

"What do you want to do today?"

Small sounds. A bite out of some bread, cartons being put down, the restless shuffling of feet. There was something so awfully normal about it, something dull. But that was also part of the routine. Apathy was a sign that things needed to change, which they soon would. Puella Magi in general were all very restless in nature, and found themselves unable to go back to a semi-normal life even if they had the opportunity.

"I don't know. Sayaka-chan and Hitomi-chan are busy, right?"

"They were going to do something or another..." Mami smiled lazily, making it clear that she had completely forgotten what that "something" was.

"Mm."

Small sounds.

Safety.

How much was there left to talk about when you understood each other perfectly?

"We could go to the festival, if nothing else. Won't be as fun just the two of us, but it's better than staying inside all day."

Madoka had been waiting for it, and the proposal made her shine up like the rising sun. She was still a child at heart, and it was something about rows upon rows of sweet-filled shops, the colorful clothing and the lighthearted mood that made her heart beat faster. And while Mami said so, Madoka didn't think just the two of them going would be any less fun than if she had gone with her parents or her other friends.

It was a very small, very local festival. Madoka went every year, once completely on her own because of an unfortunate cold and a baby brother. Madoka's friends hadn't expressed any interest, so the pink-haired girl had simply decided to ask her mother and father.

But now, Mami had asked her.

"I guess we could."

"...Madoka, you're crushing your napkin."

"Oh." Madoka put down the crumpled item, the drop of strawberry jam on her chin long forgotten. She laughed, running her hands through her hair, her pink locks still ruffled by a good night's sleep. "Is it childish that I'm so excited for a festival?"

"A little. I've never even understood why they even call it a festival. It's not like it's anything traditional."

"Traditional?"

"It's more like...something international. Maybe people got tired of the same old, same old."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that. There are plenty of festivals that celebrate Japanese occasions. Isn't it uplifting to have something so out of the ordinary?"

Mami sighed, and reached across the table with her own napkin. The strawberry jam met its end.

"Is that why you like it? Because it's so different?"

"I don't think so." Madoka mumbled, her train of thought a little jumbled after Mami's action. She sat silent for a while, letting the excited feeling tumble around in her stomach. The blonde kept eating, apparently satisfied with the answer.

There was an undeniable complexity in their relationship. They shared the apartment every other month, they saw each other a lot at school, they were both Puella Magi. Mami loved Madoka, Madoka loved Mami. There should've been nothing more to it, but life isn't that easy. Mami would never forgive herself for what she'd put Madoka through, and they fairly often found themselves awkward and unsure around each other.

But as often as there was bad times, there were good times. Strolls through a glittering white landscape, clutching at each other for that last slice of warmth that no clothes could provide. Silly nights of laughing and discussing, giggling like children and spending the next day drowsy and giddy. Optimistic school days, determined hunting sessions.

Today was one of the good days, they knew. Later, they watched street performers sing and dance and bring acts that felt appropriate in a circus. They ate copious amount of foreign food, munching on caramelized apples and cotton candy. They played games, winning a small stuffed animal that received Madoka's undivided attention for over fifteen minutes.

The couple stayed glued together all afternoon, in everybody else's eyes merely good friends. On account on Madoka's timidness, and a not entirely misplaced sense of decency, this impression lasted almost the entire evening.

But only almost.

Everything was a part of the routine, of life. And they were happy with it.

-I-

"It's just something about seeing a math problem with more letters than numbers that makes me want to cry, ya know?"

This marked the end of Sayaka's patience, who haphazardly flung the math book over her shoulder. While Madoka made sure to express her dislike at the action, she much felt like doing the same. The numbers and letters all became a jumbled mess before her eyes, making her feel stupid and insignificant. She closed the book with sigh. It was no use.

"When Hitomi-chan and Homura-chan do it, they make it look so simple. Maybe we're just not that bright."

"Hey, Madoka..." Sayaka rolled over, staring into the ceiling as if it contained all of life's secrets. Her hair fanned out under her, a blue semi-circle. "Do you care about school?"

"Huh? Of course I do!"

"Doesn't it just feel...unnecessary, learning all these that will never come to use? Doesn't it just make you angry?" Sayaka said, talking more to herself than her friend. Madoka smiled compassionately at her friend, twirling a pencil between her fingers.

"Knowledge isn't heavy, Sayaka-chan."

"I talked to Homura the other day. We don't get along well, and she's about as tactful as a steamroller. But we talked, and she said the only reason she goes to school is so that she can do _something. _When we're not fighting witches, we have to do something, otherwise we'll go insane. But I can't help but think how pointless it all is."

"Sayaka-chan..."

A pair of azure eyes blinked, and Sayaka put her hands behind her head and laughed. It was a carefree laughter, but without joy or happiness. It was very empty, the sound that came from the blunette's mouth.

"God, listen to me! I feel like I could pass out any minute, and I go making myself depressed with this sort of talk."

"It's probably the math. It does that to you." Madoka joked, knowing that it was her friend wanted.

"Don't remiiiind me!" The blunette moaned, casting a hateful glance at the book in a corner of the room. She sat up and stretched her arms, pausing mid-stretch with a curious look. "Madoka, what's with the bags? You going somewhere?"

Madoka didn't even bother answering the question, and instead rolled her eyes. Sayaka blinked stupidly until her memory caught up with her.

"Oh, right! You live with Mami now as well, I keep forgetting that."

"...we spoke about it today."

"I'm forgetful, okay?"

Sayaka never did have much trouble accepting Madoka's revelation, at least not openly. The title of a couple felt more abstract than anything else, considering Mami and Madoka almost never acted any differently in public.

"How are things? Between the two of you, I mean."

"Why do you ask?"

"Something I _do _remember was the ruckus you caused in the beginning. There was so much drama, and...I don't know. Seemed like a normal question to ask..." Sayaka trailed off sheepishly, idly drawing shapes into the soft carpet.

"We've decided not to let it bother us. It's in the past."

"Admirable."

"I guess. Sayaka-chan, are you okay? You seem a little down."

"Ah, it's nothing. I just can't help but feel envious of you two. You are always so happy together, and it's like you say, it's like all those things back then never even happened."

Madoka blushed humbly, not quite sure what to say. Something was amiss with her friend, but she couldn't really tell what it was. That in itself was saddening, the two being best friends and all. However, she didn't have to ponder on it for very long.

"Do you think...do you think I can forget the past as well?"

-I-

Everything was being slammed into something. No solid object was safe from the girl's anger. Her shoulders shook in pure indignation, but she refused to cry. Instead, she would smash things. Solids against solids, creating loud, satisfying sounds...

"Mami-chan, calm down, please..." Madoka stumbled into the apartment, taking a moment to catch her breath. Tears burned in the corner of her eyes, unwanted and unnecessary.

"I can't believe her! Who do she think she is, judging me like that?" Talking to no one in particular, Mami let her frustration pour out of her. It was immediately replaced by shame, quenching her sudden anger in a matter of seconds.

"Mami-chan..."

"At least I have the decency to keep my mouth shut, instead of aimlessly insulting someone, spouting embarrassing and humiliating-"

"Mami!" Far from a high-pitched squeal, Madoka's voice froze the blonde in thought and movement completely. The pinkette angrily wiped away the unwelcome tears, because they went against what she felt. She was also frustrated, but for an entirely different reason. "Why...why do let her get to you like this? Why...?"

Mami's cheeks glowed, the hopelessness of the question hurting her. She clenched and unclenched her fists, searching for exasperation that wasn't there. The blonde hung her head, defeated, and smiled weakly.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"I've accepted that you two will never get along! I've accepted that two of my best friends won't ever be able to talk to each other without sounding condescending or arrogant! I can understand Homura-chan, she's so bitter and cold all the time, but you...you should know better."

And just like that, Madoka had made it feel like it was Mami's fault. That in itself was unfair, as if Homura got a free pass simply because of her personality. But Madoka knew why Homura was acting the way she was, and the only solution to the problem was to put the blame on Mami.

"I know, I'm sorry...it's just...I hate when she reminds me..."

"I've forgiven you. Isn't that what matters?" There wasn't much use trying to hold back. The tears continued coming, without rhyme or reason.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it? What?"

Mami rubbed her eyes, as they tended to get itchy whenever she became upset. She felt proud at the fact that Madoka expected her to be the bigger person, that in turn making her feel awful, that she could find something to satisfy her own ego in this mess.

"It's just..._her. _She's so quick to judge, so demeaning and so unforgiving. At least..." Mami quickly added when she saw Madoka's reaction. "At least to _me_. I'm aware what I did isn't exactly easy to forgive, but there is nothing I can do except feel sorry about it."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do. Hey, quit crying."

"It's not my fault." Madoka sniffled. "I'm a crybaby. Always have been."

Mami walked up to the pink-haired girl, her anger once again safely tucked away. She apologized once more, and made a silent promise not to let Homura do this to her again. She was better than that. Mami Tomoe was better than that. She rested her itching eyes on Madoka's cute, teary-eyed face, and actually believed her own words. Hadn't Madoka said so as well?

"You and Sayaka are a lot alike."

"Mm?" was the most dignified response the pinkette could give. She wanted to trust Mami when she said that she'd try to have more patience with the cold girl, but she couldn't help but worry. Madoka had accepted that her friends wouldn't be a big happy family a long time ago, but she wouldn't let Homura torment Mami.

"You both want to protect everyone, by using yourself as shields. Has it never occurred to you that you never cry for your own sake? You want to share people's sadness, to ease their burden. There is nothing wrong with being a crybaby, if that's the case. In fact, I wish I would cry sometimes, instead of just getting angry all the time."

Madoka felt bad all of sudden; it was Mami who had gotten angry, yet she was the one getting cheered up. She took a step closer, and rested her head on Mami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for putting all of the blame on you. Homura-chan shouldn't have said the things she said...I'll talk to her."

It was a good compromise. They stood like that for a while, feeling each other's slow breathing, their unique bond sending pleasant shivers through their body. Despite their relationship, romantic signs of affection was fairly rare, a result of Madoka's timid nature and the shame Mami still felt over her previous actions.

But when they kissed that afternoon, none of them could remember these reasons. All they knew was that it felt like floating into each other, two parts creating an entirety. The two often wondered if there would ever come a time when they could love each other without feeling weird about it.

With their arms around each other, sharing heart beats, sharing breath...the answer to that question was embarrassingly simple.


	10. Chapter 9: Incubation

**AN: **Change of plans, everyone. As I'd like to start with my new story post-haste, I'm uploading the rest of this story today. Dragging it out just feels a tad cumbersome. So I would just like to say a quick thanks to my reader, reviews, and specifically the Moiderah of Writing for beta reading Perpetual Probability. It's been fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Incubation<strong>

On the topic of understanding parents, Madoka had them as well. While properly surprised and with healthy skepticism, they never opposed their daughter's lifestyle. The news that Madoka wanted to move in with Mami was however met with an unwavering refusal. Of course, she couldn't tell them the foremost reason: That Mami entered a state of depression after being away from Madoka for too long, on account of their shared soul. Madoka also felt this attraction, but to a lesser degree.

After countless amounts of arguing, and many visits to the Kaname household, they came to a compromise. Madoka could spend the days at Mami's every other month (who on account of her parents' "absence", had acquired her own apartment), as long it didn't have a negative effect on school work or the alike.

Which it never did. In fact, Madoka always felt she could concentrate easier on the months spent with Mami.

-I-

-_Roughly half a week after Intermission_-

"Have you two noticed a difference yet?" Homura asked after swallowing her last bite. They were all just finished eating lunch, and Sayaka and Hitomi were reporting the week's witch hunting luck.

"There were a few more familiars than usual, but nothing to catch your attention. We limited ourselves to one witch per night, unless someone was in danger." Hitomi recounted, looking over at the blunette for confirmation.

"And...?"

"Might be that I'm the hero of the group, but sometimes I really can't feel bad when certain people die." Sayaka stated, scraping the bottom of her boxed lunch with her chopsticks, before looking up absent-mindedly. "Um, yeah...two casualties. Two saved. What did we end up with?"

"Seven. Demi showed up and took care of the Grief Seeds. Are we really okay with him prancing around like this? I trust him even less than I trusted Kyubei."

"Well, we need someone to get rid of the seeds for us, right?" Sayaka said, followed by an agreeing nod from Homura.

"I'll talk to Kyouko. Maybe Rin can somehow neutralize them with her ability, so we don't have to reply on the creep for that. I'd rather get rid of him sooner than later, now that Kyubei is gone. Where did Madoka go?"

"Ah, she ran off to eat with Mami. Poor girl can't be without her soul mate more than an hour, I swear." The blunette snickered, spinning the wooden sticks between her fingers. "How she manages at her parents' is beyond me."

"Don't say that, Sayaka. Madoka is a lot more independent nowadays, it's just the whole soul sharing affair that makes them antsy."

"I know, I was just joking." Sayaka scratched the back of her head, smiling apologetically. Homura sighed silently, aware that her friends didn't know the effect these conversations had on her.

-I-

Mami Tomoe was feeling a little off. She had had trouble focusing on her schoolwork all week, and she noticed that she was starting to forget minor things every now and then. It was small annoyances, like looking for your pen for three minutes before realizing that it was right in front of you. Like incorrectly answering an easy question, or having to reread a sentence two additional times before actually understanding it.

Her abstinence was also worse than usual, which didn't help with the aforementioned problems. It was reminiscent of the careless depression she had experienced before she was killed, when she had been drinking. It wasn't pleasant, and it was more than likely the cause for her forgetfulness.

Madoka practically bounced over to the table, sitting down next to the veteran Puella Magi.

"What took you so long?" Mami said, recalling that Madoka's class had ended some time ago. She immediately regretted the question, hearing how accusing it sounded.

"I came as fast as I could." the pinkette replied sheepishly, thrown off by the question. "They were talking about witch hunting, and how they wanted to only kill witches when necessary, so that the ones that remain will last longer. Even Sayaka-chan seemed okay with this, it's sort of a compromise. Are you okay?"

"Forgive me, Madoka, I'm a little irritated today. I didn't sleep well." Another factor; varying degrees of insomnia. "And it's a good idea, at least in theory. Just think about it...soon we won't need to go hunting anymore."

Madoka started munching down on her lunch, hungry after an intense period of having stretched the limits of her mind. In other words: maths. In Madoka and Sayaka's opinion, variables were just indecisive and ought to get their act together and be actual numbers.

"I know, it's hard to believe. And it's all thanks to Kyouko-chan and Homura-chan. Won't it feel weird for you, who has been doing it for so long?"

The name "Homura" cut through Mami's head like a knife through rice paper. Why did Madoka have mention her each and every time they were together? It was as if she thought that if Homura was mentioned enough times, Mami's attitude towards her would get better. Mami usually tried to be as civil as possible towards the time traveler, but right now, it felt like such a thing would be impossible.

"A-ah, I suppose. But it's a change for the better, like quitting a bad habit."

_Like drinking. _

"Mm, you're right." Noticing her friend's troubled mood, Madoka rested her head on Mami's shoulder. Heat and electricity spread momentarily from the contact, just another perk of sharing a life. Literally. Though unbeknownst to the two of them, something out of the ordinary was also transferred between them. Something malicious.

The simple gesture calmed the blonde, and the few not-so-subtle whispers amused her. Madoka didn't even seem to notice them. Maybe she thought of her action as something between friends, any deeper meaning too vague.

Mami felt better, with Madoka so close to her. But the notion caused worry, and she wondered if she was unconsciously becoming more dependent on the kind girl. It wasn't very convenient if so, as their connection often felt like a spiritual leash. However, her mind didn't let her dwell on the subject too long, and she began eating.

-I-

"Rin, are you even listening?" Kyouko was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with frustrated movements. Just like human blood, the dark liquid was hell to clean up. The redhead was just glad that Homura didn't have any carpets.

"What?" said the black-haired girl, thereby answering Kyouko's question. Rin had opted to stay inside today, as opposed to the first days of clean-up. There had been...pieces everywhere, and even Homura had gotten a little queasy. While the two got to work, Rin had stayed outside despite the week's cold weather. The smell had also been a pain to get rid of, the result being that Homura's living room now smelled like chemical lemons with an undertone of dead animal. Charming.

"I was saying...that we should probably try to confront Tenshi and the others at some point." Rin seemed to shrink two sizes at this proposal, and shook her head immediately.

"W-why? They can't do anything to us, right? For that matter, I injured Tenshi quite badly. She'll be angry. And...Tenko is always mad at something or someone."

"Let's not forget that I more or less kidnapped you back there, _and _we stole their Incubator, _and _they've been forced to sneak around here in Mitakihara for God knows how many weeks. So yes, they _might _be a bit ticked off." Kyouko threw her sponge in the bucket of water (black sludge at this point, really) next to her, and sat up with a exasperated moan. "Remind me again why you aren't helping."

"I'm only ten." Rin put her hands in her lap, her blue eyes glittering innocently. Kyouko suspected that she didn't know just how helpless she could make herself look. On account of her exhaustion, she also failed to notice the thin, black streaks running through Rin's irises.

"Like that's an excuse. I didn't mean by ourselves. You see, I doubt Madoka and the others will agree to help kill fellow Puella Magi, but if we explain the situation, then maybe they'll help us scare them off."

"_They won't get scared off. You're like family. They can't leave family._" Demi's voice echoed, Kyouko completely unaware of the mental bullying.

"They won't get scared off!" Rin blurted out, the specks of darkness in her eyes shifting slightly. "They...they are just as determined as you, sis. I know."

"Ah, is there any end to the misfortune you will cause me?" Kyouko raised her hands melodramatically, feeling as lively as wet paper. She needed stimulus; something to do, someone to annoy. The other girls attended school, and while someone like Kyouko didn't even want to think about going there, there was no denying that she was bored out of her mind.

"Ah, sis..."

"What is it now?"

Rin sat still as a statue, a smeared red splotch across her right hand. As Kyouko watched, a red drop fell from Rin's nostril down to the floor and splattered. The two just stared at each other.

"So what are you waiting for, get a tissue or something!" The redhead barked, flicking her hand in a random direction for the sense of urgency. "I'm trying to clean this place up!"

"Soh'y." A drop turned into a flow, and Rin ran to the bathroom with her head tilted in a peculiar angle. Or rather, _tried _to run. She slipped halfway there, hitting the floor with a thud. A high-pitched yelp escaped her, a surprised and somewhat cute noise.

"For crying out loud..." Kyouko got up and walked over to the child. Since her hands had been forced to break the fall, the blood had gotten on her shirt and her chin was specked with dark red. Rin looked surprisingly composed, all things considered.

"I 'on't 'ow wha' 'appen'd." She slurred, the iron-tasting liquid producing a disgusted grimace.

"Hang on, I'll get you something." Kyouko hurried into the bathroom, picking a towel at random instead of bothering with looking for anything more suited for the problem. At least she chose the darkest one. She returned and threw it to Rin.

"'ank 'ou." She used it to wipe away most of the blood on her chin, and the then held it against her nose. Kyouko sighed.

"Homura is going to give me a hard time about this too. Since when do you spontaneously get nosebleeds?"

"I 'ont 'ow-"

"Okay, don't talk. It was a rhetoric question anyhow."

"_Don't listen to her. I think it's cute. The speaking, that is, not the blood. I'm not _that _messed up._"

On a whim, Kyouko reached out and put the back of her hand against Rin's forehead. She immediately pulled it back, as if scalded.

"Son of a!-"

"Wha' 'appen'd?"

"I have no clue." Kyouko opened and closed her hand, an uncomfortable tingling lingering in her bones. "It was small shock. You know, static electricity or whatever. Here..."

She tried again, this time without any surprises. However, the results were possibly worse.

"You're burning up, Rin. I don't know if the nosebleed is related to the fever, but you're definitely not well. Go lie down, okay?"

"I 'on't feel sick." Rin said truthfully. Despite her mood scraping at her feet thanks to Demi's comments and the bloodied apartment, she felt physically healthy. That is, not counting the nose.

"I can hear that. Get your ass in bed, I refuse to be your nurse as well. Homura has become very fond of the "no food" punishment, and I'm out of money."

"Couldn't you just steal something?" Rin did as her guardian said, the discovery that she could speak properly gladdening her. She sniffed tentatively, wincing at the dried blood in her nose.

"Of course I could, but..." _But for some reason I feel like a piece of shit after having done it nowadays. _"...I don't like the idea of straying too far from our safehouse. To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't attacked us while Homura is at school. I mean, we're all alone. What's stopping them?"

"Don't say stuff like that."

But Rin had thought of it as well. Tenshi had even come to get her while she had been with Hitomi, so why didn't they take their chance now? If not for Kyubei's words and her own stubbornness, Rin might've doubted her own memories.

-I-

-_Roughly one week after Intermission_-

She felt cold, she was shivering, her feet was made out of lead and her head was filled with needles and cotton. But she wasn't sick. In fact, Mami Tomoe was the very image of a healthy, intelligent, beautiful woman. Well, at least on the outside. Because beneath her spotless, soft skin, something was deeply wrong.

After an innocently asked question, Madoka had showed Mami their shared Soul Gem. The object had shone with a strange mixture of pink and yellow, its state perfectly acceptable. There was nothing to indicate any major decay in their soul, and Madoka was as cheerfully energetic as always.

So why? Why was it that she couldn't think, couldn't behave like a normal human being when away from Madoka. It had reached the point where Mami couldn't pretend it would go away anymore, and she would have to tell Madoka. The blonde wasn't thick enough to ignore that her will was being taken from her, and that her mind slowly but surely spiraled into irrational fear and paranoia.

School had been hell today. She hadn't been able to meet up with the others once, causing her already unstable mood to plummet. On second thought, maybe it had been for the better that she hadn't seen the others. The only thing that could detract from her irrational obsession was the intense hate towards Homura that had began to seep out from the dark corners of her mind.

Homura had, after all, killed Mami. One could and should argue that it was sort of deserved, but nonetheless. There was also the assumption that Homura shared her new-found obsession with Madoka, and had done so for a long time. Madoka loved Mami, no doubt about it. But there was doubt. Irrational, pointless, unarguable. Only a strong will was keeping Mami from absolutely losing it.

The yellow Puella Magi almost jumped out of the couch when the door opened. The tired schoolgirl stumbled inside, spun around halfheartedly for no other reason than that Madoka liked to spin around, and then mumbled a sheepish "hello" to Mami. It was all she had time to do before she was locked in a far too tight embrace.

"Mami-chan...what-"

"Help..." The plea came out together with a short sob as floodgates of magnified feelings burst open. Madoka nervously returned her hug, the contact sending sparks of magic throughout her body. While she might not have known exactly what was wrong with her friend, she could feel the complex battle of emotions in Mami's body. "I can't...please, Madoka..."

"W-what is this all of a sudden? Hey..." Not used to be the one comforting another, Madoka valiantly stroked Mami's golden locks. She rested her head in the crook of Mami's neck, inhaling the scent of love and fear. Literally. I told you the soul sharing thing was weird.

"Something is wrong, Madoka. So incredibly wrong." Mami stuttered, feeling her mind strengthen with each breath. Her hold of Madoka loosened a little, and she immediately felt embarrassed over her own irrationality, her jumbled actions and words. It reminded her of her drinking days, and that through alone sparked self-directed anger.

"I know." Madoka's pink eyes twinkled as she looked up at Mami, and she smiled gently. "I've been waiting for you to tell me for a while now. We can't hide these things from each other anymore, especially not when we live together, go to school together, and hunt together. Right?"

And just for emphasis, Madoka stood on the tip of her toes and pecked Mami on the lips. A humble blush flared up over them both, but it had the desired, relaxing effect. After a few second, they let go of each others.

"I _should_ know that. This entire week...why didn't you just ask me about it?"

"Sayaka-chan has told me to try to stop being so nosy. What is going on?"

"I can't be without you." This produced a slight giggle from Madoka, and Mami just rolled her eyes. "Not in the romantic way, I mean literally. Lately, when I'm away from you, my head hurts and I get very nervous and paranoid. Afraid. It just keeps getting worse as well."

"Sorry. It sounds like something magic-related." Madoka summoned their Soul Gem, visible grains and coils of brown and black flowing between the pink and yellow, and tried to spot some sort of defect. "Maybe we should ask Hitomi?"

For a second, Mami wanted to refuse to talk to anyone who had any connection to Homura. As long as it was just her and Madoka, things would be fine. But the blonde swatted away the pointless whim like one would an annoying insect.

"Good idea. Actually, it's an obvious idea. I hadn't even thought of it. Do you see how bad this is?"

A shadow of concern fell over Madoka's features. Her fingers intertwined in a complicated battle between index fingers and thumbs.

"Um, Mami-chan? About Rin-chan...you know that...that..."

"That she's sick? What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, remember what they said? From what Hitomi and Homura can guess, it's some sort of magical disease. It might be contagious, and since we are Puella Magi..."

"Do you think that this might be the same thing? This disease?" _Because it sure feels __like one. It feels like my body is breaking down._

"I don't know." Madoka answered. She noticed that her school bag was still hanging over her shoulder, and she let it drop to the floor with a low thud. "We should probably call the others. Before things get out of hand."

It was unclear what exactly caused the following events to unfold. Despite Madoka's presence, her words stirred up Mami's paranoia. She didn't want to be branded as sick, not by Hitomi and _definitely _not by Homura. If she was sick would mean that whatever Rin had was indeed contagious, and since none of the other girls had the same problem, she would be quarantined and alienated and ki-

"You know..." Mami took Madoka's hands, the hands that were still cupping the Soul Gem. A slight jolt shot through them, seemingly no different than their usual physical contact. The liquid in its glass casing glowed, casting multicolored lights across the room. "They already have a lot on their mind. What is Rin experiencing?"

"Fever, dizziness, nosebleeds, and then she's delirious." Madoka recited from Homura's summary.

"I have none of that, especially not when around you. So really, how bad can it be?"

"You just said-"

"I know, I know." There was a strange calm in Mami's differently colored eyes. It was fabricated, forced. But Madoka didn't see that. In fact, Mami's words made sense to her. There was no reason to alarm the others if Mami herself said that there wasn't a problem. All of the counterarguments regarding the blonde's history remained unsaid, held back by something that defied logic. "Tch, and I'm supposed to be the older one here, getting so riled up for no reason."

"No, you're right...I think. I'm not trying to force you into telling anyone, Mami-chan."

"I know, thank you."

"So...should we go hunting? I have some homework, but it can wait..."

There was nothing good about the situation. The two girls weren't aware of just how badly they were being manipulated at the moment. But they were together, and sadly, that was enough. Enough to make them forget about everything else.

Because love is pretty stupid like that.

-I-

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"You can yell all you want, it won't change anything." Hitomi used the slow, factual tone appropriate for talking to a small child. Kyouko was everything but, but she was acting like one at the moment.

An unnatural strong worry tore in Kyouko, mixing with the uncertainty regarding the three Puella Magi visitors and her dislike for Hitomi, creating a red-hot frustration that refused to fade.

Homura was in the living room, listlessly skimming through a tattered old novel that she had no idea she even had. A part of her wondered what she'd been up to all these months, except for going to school and hunting witches, and felt depressed at the lack of a good answer.

But all it took was a single glance to feel better at the expense of another. Rin was lying in her futon, and she probably would've been tossing back and forth if not for the five blanket she was wrapped in. This sickness had the most in common with a normal fever, all they could do was treat it like one. Her face was slick with sweat, her eyelids fluttering in a state between dreams and reality. Homura knew that behind those eyelids were blue eyes, their color smeared by black dots and streaks. That was actually the only thing that actively pointed to a magical disease; the discolored irises.

Hitomi agreed with this, but after hours of meditation, she could safely say that she knew nothing about anything of the sort. Kyouko's outbursts came as a surprise to Homura; she had no idea that the girl felt so strongly about Rin. Sure, she had saved the child, but it wasn't like Kyouko to get so emotionally attached to a person. Even Homura didn't trust the redhead every day of the week.

"You just go from on misfortune to the next." The raven-haired girl whispered to the unconscious child. "You'll probably die if this continues, which'll end any hope we currently have of fighting back against the Incubators."

Homura had trouble feeling any gloom regarding the situation. She honestly didn't care, or was at least unable to care. Her motivation came from her friends, and rose and fell with them. All alone at the moment, she had trouble feeling worried.

"I wouldn't blame you if you died, you know. I don't think Kyouko would either, despite how she's acting right now. Your powers are part of somebody's wish, and I think I can guess who's. You haven't had an easy life, have you?"

While under the belief that the child couldn't hear her, this was not true. Her voice reached Rin in a haze of heat and darkness, and it brought her spirits even lower. It wasn't Homura's intention, of course, but it only helped quicken the course of the disease.

"_Have you ever heard of a Puella Magi getting sick? There is no such thing. Think about it._" Demi's voice mingled with Homura's, the Incubator unseen by both Homura and Rin. While the telepathic replies caused her moderate amounts of pain, she stubbornly rejected Demi's offer.

"_Get out...of my head..._"

"_It doesn't matter either way, really. It would just be for the best if you made a wish now. Before anyone gets hurt._"

And even though Rin was in a place that screamed insanity and even though her mind was starting to become infected by an irrational, violent paranoia, she still recalled that she had started to become accepted by the other Puella Magi. And that she had accepted some of them.

"_You're...you're lying. What are you...talking about?_"

But for once, there was only silence. Rin Ichikawa sunk deeper into the darkness, feeling as if drowning in malicious syrup. Slowly, inevitably slipping away. In a final moment of clarity, Rin opened her real eyes. Everything had a jagged look to it, and even the sheets she was wrapped in looked razor-sharp.

"Homura..." She wheezed, and a surprised pair of violet eyes found her. Homura's facial features were thin as blades, painful to look even at. "...help me."

And then she sunk back down, deeper and deeper.


	11. Chapter 10: Deterioration

**Chapter 10: Deterioration**

Kyouko opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the surrounding darkness. After a minute, the room was bright enough to let her make out the time on the clock. Three in the morning. She had slept for a total of one hour and nine minutes. It was enough, she wasn't going to operate heavy machinery any time soon.

The slow breathing of the girl next to her was soothing, and put her trouble mind at ease. If it had been shorter, faster breaths, that would've meant that Rin was in pain. And knowing there was nothing she could do about it, Kyouko would just sit there. Watching.

Kyouko couldn't explain it, but ever since they defeated Kyubei, she had become increasingly worried about Rin's safety. She had asked Demi about the three Puella Magi several times a day, in spite of knowing that he was the last person to trust when it came to them. Then, Rin had gotten sick, and Kyouko had fallen into a continuous cycle of anger and despair. Sure, she cared about Rin, but to such a degree?

The redhead needed air. Fresh air, moonlight, painful cold. Kyouko stood up, forcing herself to realize that being away from the child in five minutes wouldn't kill her. She walked past the sleeping girl wrapped in blankets, not looking at the pale cheeks or the brown marks under the nostrils from a dozen nosebleeds a day. She turned away, silently walking across the floor and out the door.

_Magical disease, _her daft sense of logic screamed at her for the hundredth time. _No cure, not even any guess as to what is, just an incapability to fucking live!_ Homura had no idea, Hitomi had no idea, and a part of Kyouko had already given up on the child she'd saved from a burning building.

The night was indeed cold, invisible teeth biting at Kyouko's exposed skin. The redhead welcomed it, feeling the low temperature crystallize her thoughts into manageable shards. The sky was cloudless, an small amount of diamonds sprinkled across pitch-black velvet. She sadly noted that there would be a whole deal more stars, if not for the light pollution of the city.

_So, you care for another human being? That's not news anymore._

But that wasn't it. Kyouko worry was unnatural, too uncharacteristic to be her own. It was just as with the "conscience", it was like someone or something was telling her body how to feel and behave.

With a deep breath, her lungs froze to ice. Kyouko gasped a little, rubbing one shoulder to provide her with a bit of warmth. Instinct, more or less. Her hand was like a heater, thanks to the Soul Gem ring.

"If you catch a cold, I'm not taking care of you."

"Why are you up?"

Homura, as poorly dressed for the night as Kyouko, sighed and flicked her hair back, a rooted sadness reflected in her violet eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard you shuffling around, so..." It was a pretty bad lie for Homura, but Kyouko didn't call her out on it. She could only care for so many people at a time. "Do I even have to ask what your excuse is?"

"I never should've brought her here, Homura. She has nothing to do with us...with our lives. I thought I was saving her, but I did the exact opposite." The worlds wasn't even her own anymore, weak and pitiful. It felt like she was sinking into herself, letting someone else take control.

"I don't know anything about Rin's previous life, but I'm sure you had your reasons. You should know as well as I do that there is nothing we can do. The only question we can hope for an answer to is how long her body can take all the stress."

A vice tightened around Kyouko's heart, but she ignored it. Homura's frankness was as disheartening as always. Life and death. It wasn't supposed to affect her. She found herself wondering what Sayaka was doing, and a mental calm spread through her body at the thought of the blunette.

"Do you have a guess?"

Seemingly unaffected by the cold night, Homura smiled without humor or joy.

"Without knowing what it is, only a very uneducated one. If the sickness keeps escalating, maybe less than a week. Um...Kyouko, your nose..."

"Huh?" The redhead brought her hand under her nose, and received three small drops of a dark liquid. She instinctively inhaled, and felt the taste of blood in her mouth. "Ah, shit."

"That's what happened to Rin, isn't it?"

That had been one of the worries, the contagious aspect of the disease. Homura had taken as many days off from school as she could, somewhat relieved to get away from the daily meeting with Mami. The blonde's cold attitude towards the raven-haired girl had plummeted into increasingly aggressive remarks, and Homura wasn't sure what she had done this time to instigate something of the sort, but it sure didn't help the mood or their strained relationship.

"But I shouldn't be able to get sick, being a Puella Magi and all."

"Well, it's most likely a magical disease, so how knows? You haven't felt different lately?"

_Now that you mention it, I am turning into a mushy, weak-minded individual. _Kyouko ignored her dripping nose, knowing it would heal in matter of seconds. A voice in the back of her head wanted her to check on Rin, to make sure she was okay. Kyouko kept ignoring the urge, angrily fighting her unruly emotions.

"Not physically."

"Oh, give me a break. Mentally then?" Homura looked at her condescendingly, and Kyouko had the in-character urge of wanting to tell her friend to mind her own damn business. But it was in fact something that bothered her.

"You know me. Have you ever seen me care for another person this much?"

"Well, there is Saya-"

"But even then, I'm still as crude to her as always. I might baby Rin around a bit, but I'm still me."

"You have a point. During these last couple of weeks, you been nothing short of a wreck. What, you're saying that a change in personality, an arguably positive one at that, is because of Rin's disease?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm just-"

"Wait..." Homura was suddenly aware of the cold, and it pricked her skin with thousands and thousands of needles. "...Rin is delirious, right? Blabbing about being kidnapped or something in her sleep?"

"Uh...I guess?" Kyouko replied vaguely, as Rin's sleep-talking had become dangerously revealing sometimes. "Though I don't know what that has to do with anythi-

"And you've been unnaturally worried about Rin! And Mami...Mami too..."

"What about her? What the hell are you talking about!"

Homura snapped her fingers as to get a hold of the theory, and tried to think back to when Rin had started getting sick. She saw her friends annoyed expression, and quickly explained:

"Mami has been acting really weird lately, at least around me. Overly hostile, snarky, et cetera. I asked Madoka about it, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. It also struck me as a little out-of-character. Maybe the personality change _is _the disease."

"It's not that big of a difference for me. Mami's reaction seems a lot worse..."

"But who knows when Mami was infected? It could've been when all of us went out together, or even earlier. I bet that you will experience more radical changes as time goes on. Since I've been taking care of Rin, I'm mostly likely infected as well. It just means that whatever changes I'm going through aren't as apparent. I haven't noticed anything, at least."

"But what about Rin? The fever and everything?"

"She's not a Puella Magi, is she? If it is a magical disease, then of course it would effect us differently! This probably has to do with negative energy, so it's either witches or Grief Seeds or...corrupted Incubators."

Kyouko immediately had a very bad feeling, one that nicely satisfied the worried part of her. She ran back to the apartment, not exactly caring about being quiet as she flung the door open. Homura followed in a slower pace, different scenarios and theories spinning around in her head.

The clean-up after Kyubei's unfortunately messy death had been unpleasant to say the least, and they still hadn't been able to get all of the blood off everything. There was also pieces of ripped wall and floor, caused by either Homura's shield or Kyouko's spear. There was nothing to do about that, Homura would just have to live with it.

Next to an empty futon sat Demi, in the darkness nothing more than blue lines and a pair of floating eyes.

"_One of the things that make corrupted Incubators interesting is their ability to utilize their witch's powers for themselves. You should know that things such as witch barriers are designed to draw out emotions like grief and despair in humans. Right?_"

"What have you done to her?" The Puella Magi's voice was deep with poorly bated rage. Kyouko hadn't seen Demi in a while. Rin had said that he was always around, feeding her with depressing thoughts and suggestions, but her feverish state had made the accusation less believable.

"_Me? What are you talking about? It was your Kyubei that infected her, was it not? Quite a desperate measure, though I doubt the poor thing did it on purpose._"

"Where is she!"

Kyouko's anger seemed to amuse the Incubator a great deal. His tails spun around wildly, unwavering as the two girls before him transformed into their Puella Magi outfits. He admired the magical work and admitted that Kyubei had done a good job making a contract with so unruly teenagers.

"Demi, I've wanted to kill you since the first time I saw you. I don't think Kyouko will mind this time." Homura said, giving her shield a spin.

"_I guess you don't want to find Rin then. I could tell you where she's gone, you know._"

"Not good enough, you mangy piece of shit." Kyouko growled like only she could, the words woven into the feral sound. "We want to know about this 'sickness', and what the hell is going on. Tell us that, and where Rin is, and we _might _let you live."

"_My my, so demanding. I suppose I can tell you. I'll give you the short version, as you are probably in a hurry. Rin was infected by negative energy, a concentrated variation of the substance that accumulates in your Soul Gems._"

"Concentrated?"

"_Of course. It was Kyubei who infected her, by biting her. A part of the witch, i.e. concentrated negative energy, has begun the same process as it did inside of Kyubei. Corruption, as you so boringly put it._"

"What about me? The changes in my behavior, what do they have to do with this!" Kyouko would feel it, a pulsating worry buried beneath all the anger, and intertwined with it; guilt. Cold, slimy guilt.

"_Beats me. This is the first time this event has occurred, as far as I know. Presumably, the 'infection' can spread a certain distress, just like witches do. It might just be that your reaction to that, being Puella Magi, is elevated emotions. What determines what emotions, if such a thing comes into play, I don't know._"

"Homura, you got all that?"

"Makes enough sense to believe him for now. Then, how do we...cure this infection?"

Sapphire eyes shone like spotlights, the feline creature impatiently padding back and forth.

"_Currrre? Was there a cure for Kyubei? Was there a cure for me? If you're worrying about yourself, those effects will subside. Eventually. But as for Rin...well, I do know one thing that could surely save her._"

It took a second or two to get what the Incubator was talking. It took one additional seconds for Kyouko spear to come down inches from Demi. The force cracked the floor with ease, making the already ruined apartment all the more...well, ruined.

"You planned this!"

Homura calmly asked what Kyouko was talking about while the redhead was one cartoon away from blowing steam out of her ears.

"The wish! Demi wants to make Rin into a Puella Magi, for some ungodly reason. That is the sole reason he followed us here. He's obsessed with her!"

"_Crudely put, but indeed true. Though the accusation is plain stupid, it's just a fortunate series of events for me._"

"Homura..." Kyouko's voice filled with a cold calm, somehow more frightening than her growling. "Do me a favor, will ya?"

The railgun-that-really-isn't-like-a-railgun-at-all was pointed at the Incubator before Kyouko had even finished speaking. Homura only had to think the thought and Demi would be nothing but bloody bits of fur. But in yet another fortunate event, the sky lit up with blue-white light. Through the windows, they could see a pillar of energy a few blocks away, shooting into the clear night and dissipating in an instant. The sound that accompanied the event was loud enough to startle Homura, and the light enough to blind her.

She shot, but too late. Something blue and black brushed past her leg and was gone before she could react, time slowed and all.

"What the hell was that!"

White specs of electricity rained from the sky like absurd snow.

"I don't know, but I don't think we need Demi to tell us where Rin is."

-I-

It was beautiful. The chine, a glittering obsidian color, the large blade sharp enough to cut through the air as she walked. The shape, the almost perfect crescent moon. The snaith, gnarled and white like a mixture between wood and bone and without any traditional grips. The way the blood dripped from its tip when she lifted it into the air, its weight perfect for her. It really was a terrifying, breathtaking weapon. She wondered if she was special, with something so flawless and intimidating. She kept thinking on these things, because then there was no time to fear, and no time to regard the carnage before her.

Rin's dress, made of white and black pieces of ragged cloth that seemed to float in and out of each other, flapped wildly in the wind. The child leaned against a nearby wall, catching breath that didn't need to be caught. She shivered, but wasn't cold. Only afraid. Before, maybe then things would been repairable. Maybe. But now, she was a murderer. Nothing more and nothing less.

Somewhere in the distance, the piercing screech of sirens echoed in the night. Authorities. They wanted her as well, to take her away and lock her up. If they tried, she would have to kill them. She knew that she was capable of it now, with her newly acquired powers. A part of her wanted to wait for them, a part that was furious with indignation.

Rin missed Kyouko, missed Homura, Hitomi and even the other three as well. She missed them because they were gone to her, no longer her friends. At her current state, they would try to capture or kill her. No matter how irrational the thought might've seemed, it was truth to Rin Ichikawa. The only person she could trust now was herself, which was ironic, considering that she felt as if the part of her that she knew was far away.

After two excruciating minutes of missing, admiring and soul-searching, Rin found that she could at least take something from her former friends, especially her guardian and honorary older sister: her unwavering, strong attitude. Rin wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Older sister. Sister. She couldn't remember what had made her address Kyouko like that in the first place. Had it desperation? Loneliness? Had she simply been looking for someone to fill an empty pair of shoes, someone to cling to?

"_Don't give up." _they would've said, words heavy with pending disappointment. _"Don't cry or moan or pity yourself, because that won't get you anywhere."_

She had help as well. Beyond the fear and worry, across from the heart-wrenching paranoia, there lay a calming sensation that comforted her. It was the feeling of her own power, pulsing and coursing through her. She could manage being alone, now that she was strong enough to take care of herself. She had never been too fond of other people anyways.

"Rin!"

They had found her. Well, of course they had. She'd only manage to get a few blocks before she'd snapped. There had also been some kind of explosion, so that might've helped.

Kyouko and Homura came running, and all Rin wanted to do was get away from them and stay with them at the same time. Kyouko had a distressed way about her, looking sincerely worried. It was an unusual expression, one that Rin had never seen before.

"Um, Kyouko..." Homura stopped, but the redhead ran a few steps more before seeing it too. The streets lights cast a gentle glow across the area, making it glisten darkly.

They saw the three dead humans on the ground, their blood mingling and heaving a horrid stench out into the night. They saw how one of them, the man, had been separated from his lower body. The women had been killed more sloppily, adorned with huge gashes across their chests and backs. The sights themselves weren't especially shocking to the hardened Puella Magi, but the fact that they had been created by a ten-year-old was.

"I'm sorry."were the words on Rin's lips, but they never left. A new-found determination, created from memories and convictions, whisked around in her. _Feeling sorry won't help the dead. Don't waste feelings on useless things. That is what weakness is._

"I panicked." The child said matter-of-factly, but couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "They only wanted to help me, but I didn't know up from down and my head...my head felt like it would explode."

"Rin, this is not your doing. Kyubei infected you with corruption, causing your disease. He made you into a...corrupted half-Puella Magi." Homura explained in the calmest, most sympathetic tone she could muster. But there was a lot to take in. Rin's irises were completely black, the distance and light giving her sort of a soulless look. Her clothes, if you could call them that, were only small pieces of clothes practically floating in the air. As their white and black color seemed to float into each other, Rin's body seemed almost out of focus.

And of course: the scythe. The weapon twice as tall as the girl, she held it upright without trouble. The whole outfit gave off a reaper feel, which was very fitting.

"So that's what this is..." While Rin new a lot about Soul Gems and some about Grief Seed, her knowledge didn't expand past the energy rules of those two items. But what Homura said made a little sense, and she could trust Homura. "I apologize for causing all this trouble. Especially to you, si...Kyouko."

Kyouko started walking again. Her feet splashed against the blood-soaked ground, but the redhead's eyes were locked on Rin. The child literally feel the gaze, cutting into her as precisely as a laser, picking apart and analyzing.

"You are running away." Reprimanding words, directed at a child doing something stupid. "Not the greatest idea."

"I'm not relying on you anymore! I can be on my own now!" Rin wanted to back away, but she was paralyzed by the many impulses shooting through her.

"Kyouko, you shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Hom." _Splash, splash, splash. _"Do you think that is a good thing? Being alone? It's not. It sucks. It is the most excruciating thing in this world, the transition from together to alone. I can fix this, Rin. I can, and I will. That's the responsibility I took when I saved you!"

If Kyouko would've said these things even if she hadn't been infected by Rin's disease is impossible to say. But they were said, and they had impact. Each word nailed the child even harder to the ground, wanting to believe, wanting to give in.

"You're lying!" Rin swung the scythe around with impeccable grace, its bloodied blade now pointing at the walking girl. The mere action made her heart skip a beat; the thought of hurting a friend sickened her. "You can't fix this! No one can!"

_Splash, splash, splash._

"Wrong. There is a very simple solution. We won't even have to do anything." Kyouko stopped in front of the scythe, trying to look as unaffected as possible. Kyouko knew that Rin would never agree to making a contract, _especially _with Demi. She knew this thanks to a story that the redhead had forced out of the shy girl two nights after they'd met. A very sad story.

"There is?"

"C'mon, think about it. There is a way to make anything you want to happen, happen."

Because Rin Ichikawa was an intelligent young girl, she understood what Kyouko was talking about. Demi had said the same thing. The understanding sparked memories of an old, unbreakable promise.

"I won't do it." She said with a voice harder than her scythe's blade, eyes clamped shut in determination. Kyouko nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Figured you wouldn't."

Homura, who hadn't heard aforementioned story, didn't accept the answer quite as easily.

"You can't stay like this, Rin. You know better than us what you can do in this shape, and I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. Becoming a Puella Magi is the only way to-"

"I won't do it!" Rin shouted, her dress fluctuating between shining white and absorbent black. Kyouko and Homura could only watch as the child dematerialized into flakes of gray ash, leaving only the scent of death behind.

-I-

_I'm not the strongest, brightest or most flawless person in the world. So sue me. But you know what? At least I try my darnest to be the best I can be. I play the cards I am dealt, and that's how it has always been. At least I'm independent, and can think for myself. One shouldn't take that skill for granted, as I know all too well._

_She hates me. I know this, I accept this. For God's sake, she ran off with a complete stranger just to get away from me! A stranger! I suppose I can't blame her, but she will never understand just how much pain that caused me. But as long as I get a chance to explain...as long as I get her back, everything will be fine._

_No...everything won't be fine. She will still be ill, infected by that awful Incubator. I don't know what to do, what I can do. It's almost unbearable, and not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for my stupidity, recklessness, and so forth and so on. But we'll get through it...as a family. I believe that._

_This whole trip has been a test of patience and strategy. We've been holed up in Mitakihara for over two weeks now. Me and Tenko are going nuts. Me out of worry, she out of restlessness. Tenshi loves to tease her about her impatient nature, and I have to keep an eye out to make sure they aren't murdering each other. Those two has been bickering since the day I met them, I swear. Honestly, I would be a wreck at this point without their support. No, scratch that. I would be dead._

_But the waiting will soon be over, or so's been promised. Despite the kind of person I am, I want nothing more than to kill the people responsible for this whole escapade. But I have to prioritize, and we can't let our feelings get the better of us. Poor Tenshi is still beating herself up about her failed retrieval attempt, and I'm over scolding her about it. In fact, I feel bad that _I _wasn't the one disobeying orders. I am the older sister, after all. It's my job to protect her, to keep her safe._

_Hang on, Rin. _

_We're coming for you. _


	12. Chapter 11: Reversal and Irrationality

**Chapter 11: Reversal and Irrationality**

"Now, tell them what you told me." If not for the seriousness of the situation, it would've been hilarious. Kyouko standing with her head bowed, Homura next to her with a stern expression and crossed arms. While her face displayed no anger, her words were icy and demanding.

Hitomi and Sayaka listened intently, the latter suppressing a yawn. It was very early in the morning after all. They had been summoned with a sense of urgency, and we had both guessed the revelation had to do with Rin. They were right, but it wouldn't be what they'd expected.

"I told you Rin is an orphan, and that I saved her." Kyouko began, in an uncaring tone that made it clear that she was merely retelling a story. Within her, the infection continued to prey on her connection to Rin, creating worry and fear in the process. "This is true. As far I as know, Rin's parents died in the burning house I rescued her from."

Kyouko waited for any reaction to this, but none came.

"However, Rin wasn't an only child. She has an older sister by the name of Ai, who I met shortly after I'd saved Rin. She found us, and demanded that I 'give Rin back'."

More unwanted feelings, namely shame, bubbled up inside of the redhead. This wasn't the infection's work, but was instead connected to the alien conscience she'd been cursed with for some time. She had been extremely hesitant to tell Homura the story in the first place, but couldn't come up with an excuse to why finding the corrupted Rin was so urgent. Kyouko had hoped that the revelation would make Homura realize that things weren't as simply as "find runaway girl". It was more along the lines of "find runaway girl before evil Puella Magi find her first".

Homura had taken the news calmly, too calmly. She had thought about it for a while, made her own conclusions, and decided that there was no point in looking for Rin. The reason for this, was Demi.

"Now, I had no interest in Rin. She was just some kid, and I was all ready to get rid of her. But...she didn't want to go back to Ai. She was afraid of her sister, for some reason. So we fled. Rin eventually told me about her ability, and I came here. My own interests; killing Kyubei, in mind, but also because I knew we would be safe from Ai and her two friends here."

Kyouko looked up. The two girls' expressions were surprisingly similar. They were expressions of uncertainty, as if their muscles didn't know what emotion to express first.

"So, why was she afraid? Couldn't it just have been some sort of shock, regarding this fire and everything? It sounds awfully traumatic." Hitomi finally said, receiving an agreeing nod from Sayaka, who continued:

"They were all Puella Magi, these three?"

"Of course. Remember when Rin explained her Soul Gem altering power? That it was given to her through a wish. That was her sister's wish."

"But why-"

"I know, Hitomi, I know. Ai sounds like a good enough person, and Rin must've been confused and fragile after receiving the news that her parents were dead. But considering Rin's personality, don't you think she would've rushed into the arms of a person she knew instead of staying with a stranger?"

Silence. Only a rhythmic clicking could be heard, the sound of Kyouko's tapping her heel against the pavement.

"Rin told me everything, once I actually got her to trust me. Ai...she was the one who made the house catch fire. Not intentionally, but in the act of killing her parents."

"What! Why would she do something like that?"

"Hell if I know. From what Rin told me, Ai thought their parents abusive and horrible. They were mean, strict, overprotective, bigoted, you name it. Ai had run away from home at first. Rin's life, what with her...disorder, was hell in that household. But she still remained in contact with her now contracted sister, and was suddenly in possession of powers that gave her the chance to help her beloved sister with her new task of hunting witches."

"Ai...gave her wish...to her little sister?" Sayaka mumbled, remembering her own wish with mixed emotions. She, as well as Hitomi, was still incredibly confused as to what this had to do with anything.

"Yeah, so it would seem. And then, one day, Ai came back to the house. And the rest you know. Rin can't forgive Ai, hates her now. Maybe that's why started calling me 'sis', as a sort of replacement."

"Kyouko, get to the point." Homura snapped, seemingly bored. This earned her angry looks from all three girls, but she simply brushed them off.

"So, when I ran away, Ai must've thought of it as kidnapping her dear little sister, and followed me with her two friends: Tenko and Tenshi. They came to Mitakihara, and found us."

"Tenshi?...oh my god. So she really was attacked that evening?" Hitomi realized, remembering the child's strange story. Intelligent as she was, she instantly made the same connection Homura had done. "That means that Demi-"

"Was lying." The time traveler filled in. "It means that he has been on their side all along, which really doesn't surprises me in the slightest. If Kyouko had told me this earlier, I might've been able to do something about it."

"I didn't want you to worry-" Kyouko growled, but was immediately cut off.

"And now we're here! I don't care about you or Rin, but you've put all of us in danger! Tenshi probably could've killed Hitomi that evening, and it's actually beyond me why she didn't. This is what happens when you trust an Incubator!"

"Homura!" Sayaka interjected, eyebrows slanted in an annoyed frown.

"What?"

"May be that Kyouko did wrong not telling us about it, but what does that have to do with anything! We are six Puella, they are only three. What is the problem?"

"The _problem_, is that Rin has run away."

"Wasn't she sick?"

"She was infected by the corrupted Kyubei, and she is now something between a witch and a Puella Magi. Her paranoia shot through the roof, she ran away and _killed _three innocent humans, and she's infected me, Kyouko, Mami and most likely Madoka!"

This was quite the lengthy explanation, and there was an awkward silence as the words sunk in. The word "silence" is here used very locally, since the four were standing on a busy street where the only thing louder than fifty people talking to their cellphones was the roaring of passing cars. Of course, no one payed four female teenagers any attention.

"Infected?" Hitomi echoed, as if tasting the word. "So it was a magical disease. How do you know who's infected or not?"

"Demi told us, before he too ran away. The infection eventually causes extreme emotional fluctuations and paranoia in any Puella Magi body. As for Rin...it had quite a different effect."

"Now that you say it, Mami and Madoka have been acting weird lately. What about you two?"

"Kyouko here has had her connection to Rin amplified. Right now, it's only a conscientious anxiety, but it still fairly out-of-character considering. As for me, I haven't quite figured it out yet. I haven't noticed any changes."

"As bossy and condescending as ever." Kyouko added, allowed herself a smirk.

"Case and point. But here is the reason that we're here today: I don't know what cures _our _infection, but Rin can wish her, and ours, away. We need her."

"Ai, once aware of the downsides to being a Puella Magi, made Rin promise to never become make a contract. Despite her hate for her sister, she's seen what we're capable of, and refuses to become the same." Kyouko continued, feeling the light tap of rain on her forehead. The sky was a dirty white, bright but without sun.

"I still don't get what we can do. If this Ai has Demi, then they have probably found Rin already. They could be out of the city as we speak, and we wouldn't know it. And that aside, where _is _Mami and Madoka? They should be hearing this."

"That's the problem. If we were to assume the worst, Mami and perhaps Madoka as well are in states of extreme paranoia and mental instability. Though there has to be a trigger, and in Mami's case, that would be me."

"You really think-"

"You've seen her more than I have." Homura snapped, her impatience silencing Sayaka through pure intensity. "Has she not acted strange, nervous, edgy? Have you tried calling her or Madoka? Have you gotten an answer?"

Sayaka stayed silent, not entirely convinced but without a good counterargument.

"We need to do something, and it has to be done _now. _It's only been a few hours since Rin ran away, and I'm guessing she'll come to a halt sooner or later. So. Two of us need to check on Mami and Madoka, and if necessary, subdue them. The other two will chase after Rin. Or rather, Ai."

"We're going to use our Soul Gems to find the other three Puella Magi?" Hitomi assumed, earning an appreciative glance from Homura. "That's be like trying to find a transparent needle in a dozen haystacks."

"I'm aware. My speed will come in handy, since I can cover a greater distance than any of you."

At this, Kyouko finally seemed to regain some of her usual forward momentum, raising her head and crossing her arms.

"Don't even think about going alone. Not with those three out there."

"Oh, I'm not going alone. Hitomi will be going with me."

"It's because I can also move very fast, though not through the same method as Homura. It's good reasoning."

"The hell it is! Rin is _my _responsibility, and I'm not about to let the two of you chase after the people that almost killed me! Slower or not, that's my job."

Drops of mental steel filled Hitomi's eyes as she mimicked Kyouko stance. Being a patience person in general, even more so around the redhead, it was unclear if what happened next was just acting or not.

"You think you have the right to decide that? From your and Homura's story, it sounds like you more or less stole Rin from Ai, who despite her actions seems to love her sister very deeply. I don't care either way, but you put us all in danger by not telling us this from the start. We've could helped you, found a solution together. You could've at least told Homura..."

"I just thought-" Kyouko was furious, but the anger met a solid wall of righteousness. Hitomi took a step forward, her green eyes possessing a sudden intensity comparable to the redhead's.

"I don't want excuses. I don't want apologies, though I doubt you would give any. I want you to let us handle this, the calm and reasonable way. And don't think only you have any sort of right to care about Rin just because you're her guardian."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't show my face to Mami, unless I want to get it blown off."

"That's why Homura is leaving Sayaka here as well. If this is as bad as you make it out to be, and I don't like myself saying this, then you'll probably need to incapacitate our friends."

"Say what you want, Kyouko, but Hitomi is right. You're not coming, and Sayaka isn't either." Homura smirked, amused by Kyouko's useless anger. She felt restless, for once excited to get to fight something other than witches. She concluded that this was a fairly inappropriate thing to feel, but didn't bother lingering on it.

"Kyouko, I think you should listen to them." Sayaka sighed neutrally, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You want to find Rin, right? Then leave it to the people who will do so the quickest. Even you can't argue against that."

Kyouko might've kept arguing. She might've. But the second Sayaka touched her, a jolt went through her shoulder. It was barely noticeable, but bore a notable resemblance to the reaction that Rin had caused some time ago. Sayaka was now infected too.

"If you let her get away, I'll never forgive you." She muttered, but Homura just shrugged off the comment. The time traveler felt happy for once, expectant and powerful.

"Always with the melodrama. Three-on-two might be difficult, but we can surely hold them back until you catch up. Just make sure Mami and Madoka are...safe." And with that arbitrary conclusion, Hitomi said goodbye to the other two and the two girls walked off into the sea of people.

"Don't look so worried. It doesn't suit you." Sayaka said, trying to lighten up the mood. Kyouko wasn't yet fully consumed by the disease, and so found nothing more uplifting than the company of the blunette.

"I agree. It doesn't."

-I-

"Are you sure it's here?" It was still dark, not yet morning. Clouds ranging in colors from coal to ash dominated the sky, promising rain. Ai was beside herself with excitement and anxiety, her pointy hair a complete mess after having been ruffled so many times.

"_Positive._" The feline alien replied bluntly. His proud form shifted with the shadow, a fleeting streak of blue the only thing giving him away. Without a sound, he went into the parking garage, a gloomy and bulky building in the outskirts of a former shopping area.

"Hey, it will be alright. We'll be here with you, okay?" The girl behind Ai said in a low voice. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and Ai didn't have to look to know that it was complimented by a wry, mischievous smile.

"Thanks, Tenko."

"Yeah, dont'cha worry." Tenshi followed up, absent-mindedly scratching her throat, namely the red scar that ran across it. "You're family. It'll probably take some time, but she'll forgive ya. That's what family is for."

"Both of you, thank you. Not just for...this, but for always being there."

"Ah, you mushy girl!" Tenko laughed, having trouble keeping such a solemn mood. She ruffled Ai's hair playfully, making it look even worse, and then followed Demi into the abandoned, soon-to-be wrecked parking garage.

They walked slowly, despite their goal being just minutes from them. Tenko and Tenshi did it out of respect for Ai, who was going crazy with nervousness. She had followed Rin's "kidnapper" all the way to this other city, had waited patiently for weeks, just for a chance to talk to her sister.

Ai was not mentally well. Just like Rin, her time in the Ichikawa household had taken its toll on her, and she was dangerously dependent on her younger sibling. Rin meant everything to her, and she would do anything to be forgiven. A part of her wonder why she craved this forgiveness when the thought of her dead parents sparked nothing but pride and a sense of freedom.

Rin wanted forgiveness for the murders, while Ai wanted to say sorry for leaving her in the burning house. She cursed her thoughtlessness, but how could she have known that Rin had come home? She had been so angry that night, hadn't thought things through, had thought that if their parents were gone, Rin could finally be free. And that without becoming a Puella Magi and running away from home.

In the end, everything had gone wrong. But Ai didn't understand. Why were Rin so torn up about their parents? They had been outright awful people. They had never had any sympathy for their children, had been convinced that in order to get through life, one had to act, say, _be _the right things. If anyone went against that pattern, those golden rules, they were to be ignored or punished. The latter had been the case nine of ten times in the Ichikawa household.

_How can Rin miss people like that? Doesn't she realize how badly they ruined our lives?_

"_She's over there._" Demi's blue outlines stopped, a tail pointing in the spoken direction. Ai gave him a gentle smile and thanked him as well, momentarily calm among those that caredabout her. Her other family. "_I should stay here. She isn't too fond of me, if you'll remember._"

"Do ya want us to come with ya?" Tenshi asked, her grating voice serene and melodic in Ai's ears. She steeled herself mentally, and turned to her two friends. The garage bathed in a dull dawn light, the electrical lights having been dead for weeks. Demi had pointed into a corner, were one could almost make out a moving shape against the concrete pillar.

"It's between me and her. She's the only real family I have left." she said, and Tenko and Tenshi understood. They said that they would wait outside, and went on their way. Demi followed them, rubbing affectionately against Tenshi's leg until the girl picked him up.

Before Ai could make another move, a voice rose from the aforementioned corner. It sounded raw and raspy. The light fell sideways along something shimmering, halfway between mirage and reality.

"Leave." it said, a word that was both demanding and begging. Ai's eyes teared up at the familiar voice, but quickly got rid of the hot drops.

"Rin? Are...are you okay?"

The shape moved around and stood up. A miniature storm of white and black made the air sparkle, and Rin took two steps out from the pillar and let the soft light illuminate her.

Never before had a ten-year-old seemed so scary. Rin's hair and eyes were of the same endless black, the dark irises creating the illusion of soullessness. Her skin therefore appeared even paler in contrast, conveniently themed with her dress.

Ai was taken aback, the first sight of her sister in so long being so frightening. But Demi had warned her, and the initial surprise was quickly overcome. Her eyes could not help to be drawn to the giant scythe Rin was holding, the horrid weapon twice as tall as herself. The black blade glittered dully in the morning light.

"Do I look okay?"

For all intent and purposes, a rhetoric question. Ai mentally slapped herself, cursing her own cowardice for making her seem so indecisive. She briskly took a couple of steps forward, a conscientious hint of a frown disrupting her features.

"Stupid question, I know. I've missed you, Rin. It feel like we've been further away from each other these past weeks than we have been our entire life."

"I can agree with that." Rin sighed tiredly, tapping the ground with the scythe's shaft. "Tell me what you want, then leave."

While the appearance radiated an respectable aura, Rin mainly sounded grumpy. The transformation had made her tired, and despite her new strength and agility, she had been forced to find place to sleep. Now, she felt disturbed. Intruded upon. Grumpy.

One would think that finding the right words would be troublesome for Ai, but she had spent most of her time thinking through exactly _what _she wanted to say. Rin had lost all trust and relation with her sister because of their parents' deaths, but Ai had never once felt sorry about killing her mother and her father. Ai had never considered her parents family.

"The most important thing for me has always been you, Rin. Even when I ran away, I hated myself for leaving you with those horrible people."

She didn't get further than this before the scythe was driven into the concrete ground with a paralyzing sound. Rin stood there, shaking with anger, finally able to express her feelings without feeling embarrassed about them.

"They weren't horrible to me! You go on and on and on about how mom and dad were so mean and how they were holding us down and treating us poorly! But they never treated me like that! Only you, only you! _You _were the horrible one!"

The words hit hard, but they were far from unexpected. Ai accepted them and let them tear and claw at her, because she knew the worth of being allowed to be angry.

_Mom and dad never let us be angry. We were supposed to be the perfect family, with perfect lives, and perfect relationships._

"Do you have your medication with you?"

Rin flinched, not the faintest clue where the orange bottle was at.

"Why?"

"Eight, you were. Eight years old, and our parents had you take drugs to calm you down. Don't you realize how...despicable that is?"

Rin persisted. Her altered personality turned every bit of self-pity, sadness, shame and doubt into more anger, pumping it into her bloodstream. There it burned red-hot, and only strengthened Rin's hate for her former sister.

"They did it...they did it because they had to!"

"Correction: They did it because they couldn't stand the fact that their adorable little daughter was 'mentally unstable'. They did because they were ashamed of you, Rin. Why can't you see that? They gave you everything you wanted, so that you wouldn't go anywhere for anything else."

"Shut up! Why did you follow me here! I hate you! I hate you!" Rin's body turned into a blur of black and white, white and black, absorbent and reflective. "I hate you!"

She pulled up the scythe from the ground and swung it at Ai. They were meters away from each other, and it honestly looked a little stupid. That was, until a cut split open across Ai's face, making the girl cry out in momentary pain. There was a heavy silence, Ai quickly recovering from the unexpected attack.

"...I know." Heat waves rose from the girl's body as her body repaired itself. After a few seconds, the only remaining signs of the cut were some drops of blood. "...I know you do. But you hate me for the wrong reasons. Regardless if you loved our mother and father or not, you will be happier without them. If you want to hate me, then hate me for abandoning you. Hate me for losing my calm that night, hate me for setting our house aflame and leaving you in it. Hate me for all of those things, because I do."

"Fine!" Rin shouted, breathing heavily. Her entire being shook, but it was impossible to see with that outfit on. The infection's will drove her, inflated her anger while still feeding her own insecurity. "Fine, I hate you for that too! Now leave me alone!"

"Not before I apologize. I don't care if you stay here, if that's what you want. I just want you to be happy. All I want is for you to hear me out, and actually listen."

"Happy...? Do you want me to be happy?" Rin tried to laugh, but it was as if she had forgotten how. She could just stare emptily at Ai. "Kill Demi. That would make me happy. He is the one who has torn us apart...I hate him even more than I hate you."

But Rin realized that beyond that hatred, she was unable to serious hurt Ai. She was afraid to, desperate to avoid more violence. Then, an awful idea spawned deep within Rin. It squirmed and glistened with an irresistible decadence. She found it appealing and simple, along with that fact that it didn't involve herself. She wouldn't run away. Not yet.

"So, will you listen to me?" Ai's voice couldn't help but turn desperate. In spite of the lack of hesitance, she wondered if she would really be okay with Rin staying in Mitakihara. If she would really be okay with remaining unforgiven.

"I don't have to. There is no way I will ever forgive you for what you've done, and while we were once family, the only thing stopping me from killing you right now...is that I don't want to become like you."

A lie, but a believable one. For emphasis, Rin tapped the ground with the scythe once more. The idea was flourishing now, occupying every nerve in her body. She would get to see Kyouko and Homura one more time, get to talk to them and see them proving that their untainted will was stronger than Ai's.

"I see..." The answer came. Ai wasn't okay with it. Her brain struggled to process the fact that she had just been threatened to life by her sister, ten years of age. _It is the sickness, _she reasoned. This weird...half witch, half Puella Magi thing that had postponed their reunion a week. That was the reason, and the responsible one was _her: _The girl in red with the long hair, the one who had stolen Rin.

"Unless..."

_Unless._

_Unless._

"Unless what?" Despite her best attempts, desperation flooded Ai's voice. Rin looked at her, through her, beyond her.

"First, I want you to kill Demi. You're an idiot for never understanding just what a despicable being he really is."

Ai trusted Demi, had never had any reason not to. While she and her friends knew about the true fate of the Puella Magi, they had taken it with a shrug and a week of existential crisis. Tenko and Tenshi were delinquents, drifters, and they didn't care very much about their what happened to themselves after they died. Ai wasn't bothered by it either, and while she thought it unfair that the Incubators kept the truth from their clients, she understood.

You could say that the three cared too much about others to care about themselves. An admirable quality, but one overriding the most basic of human instincts. All and all, it was just a different kind of insanity.

"Why? I'm not saying I won't do it, but..."

"You say that you care so much about it, but when it comes to Demi, you always trust him before of me."

"Since the accident, you can't really expect me-"

"Don't call it an accident!" Bubbling and sputtering, the sudden anger was comfortingly abundant. Rin felt on the edge, as if could explode at any time. She had always felt like that, but now, that explosion could actually hurt people. "It was always on purpose, but...that's not the point. Will you do that for me? Will you kill him?"

Her voice was suddenly soft and pleading, and Ai could clearly see her timid sister behind all the rage and the oversized weapon. The girl sighed, a teen indulging a child. It was so simple, after all. Demi wasn't human, wasn't family.

"I will. If that's what you want, I'll do it."

"There's one...more...thing." Rin became hesitant, the part of her that still retained some sense screaming out in protest. But the child was too scared to listen to that part. Even with all her power, she was far too scared to do things for herself. It was almost sad.

"Rin, I care about you so much. Just tell me what it is."

"The p-people...that has taken care of me. Kyou...the girl who brought me here, all the other girls..."

"Yes?" Ai knew about them. Mainly through Demi, but Tenshi had caught a glimpse of a few of them during her little trips. Most notably the green-haired one.

Tears found their way out of Rin's black eyes. She couldn't tell why there were, as there were a lot of possible reasons. But they were there, and they fell. So did the scythe, and it scarred the ground where it fell before fading away into darkness. The sun was rising behind the clouds, its stubborn light announcing a new day.

"Rin?"

The ten-year-old ran. She ran into the arms of her surprised sibling, practically bawling. Ai held Rin tight, shivering at the touch of her ice cold skin and clothing. It was pure reflex, as the turn of events was so unthinkable that it paralyzed Ai's brain.

"I hate you...I hate you so much..." Rin sniffled, coughing into Ai's shoulder. There was so much grief and hostility in the small body, this tiny, shivering human. Ai took the words to heart knowing that they were meant to be more than hurtful. They were true. But with time, that could change. And with that thought firmly placed, Ai almost failed to catch Rin's last couple of words.

"I want us to kill them too. All of them."

_I at least want you to try. And fail._


	13. Chapter 12: Conflicts of Interest

**Chapter 12: Conflicts of Interests**

Sayaka looked incredulous and painfully out of place as she knocked on the apartment door. Kyouko, posted in some stairs not far from there, could understand why. Her and Homura's story had been sudden to say the least, coming with outrageous claims such as that Mami was back to her crazy ways. All the bad things always seemed to happen to the blonde, Kyouko noted. She didn't care particularly, but her strange conscience did.

It took a while for anyone to open. Sayaka glanced at her cellphone's display, it confirming the early visit together with the dawning light behind her. Despite their differences, she trusted Homura enough to accept her story. Of course, she had noticed Madoka's withdrawn behavior the last few days, mirroring Mami's. But before she did anything, she would have to see it with her own eyes. Something bad enough to warrant violence.

The door swung open, revealing a half asleep Madoka. More than half, really. Her big eyes squinted at the visitor, one hand scratching around in a nest of pink while the other hand was supporting the entire construction on the door frame. It was early, but not _that _early. Sayaka smiled, soothed by the sight of her drowsy friend.

"Sa..." Pause for a yawn. "Sayaka-chan? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Did I wake you up?" The blunette laughed, not sounding very sorry. Madoka nodded stiffly.

"Yeah...it's Sunday. I don't think I've seen you awake this early on a Sunday...ever." It was an exaggerated statement, a simple joke. But wasn't there some suspicion in there too? Sayaka pushed away the thought, telling herself not to jump to conclusions.

Sayaka Miki, just like Homura, had been on the verge of death by boredom. The difference was, Sayaka found purpose and even joy in killing witches on a daily basis, and hated being forced into a normal life. She wasn't against taking out the Incubators, how could she be? _"Yeah, I'd like more people to die and more girls to be sentenced to eternal grief so that I can kick some ass and feel like I'm worth a damn."_

As if that wasn't selfish enough to make you want to give yourself a punch in the face.

"Yeah, I know...um, Madoka...you have something..."

A torn piece of a ribbon rested on Madoka's shoulder, a pink-shimmering tongue against her fair skin. The girl looked confused, and even more so when she saw what Sayaka was referring to. She quickly took the ribbon and crumpled it up in her hand, turning back to the blunette with a beaming smile, the voice only trembling a little when she spoke again.

"You were saying?"

"Right...about me being up early...I have some bad news. Rin has run away, and Homura and Kyouko have gone after her."

A fraction of a second before the surprise set in, Madoka unconsciously relaxed. The reaction was far too short for any human to notice, but it might be worth mentioning.

"What? But...I though she was sick?"

"She was, she was. There's a lot of things to explain, Madoka. Important things."

"I'll get Mami...and, um, get dressed as well. It'll just be a few minutes."

Sayaka nodded understandingly, and the door was shut once more. The blunette breathed a frustrated sigh, her heel kicking restlessly against the wooden floor. Even the tiny lie of substituting Hitomi's name for Kyouko's felt like a betrayal, and Sayaka's conviction was slipping by the second.

"She seems fine, Kyouko." She called out, no louder than necessary.

"Good. When that 'seems' turns into an 'is', we can be on our merry way."

"You don't have to act so sour. Or is that just part of the disease as well?"

"My desire to save Rin is. It's not my fault that..." The redhead cut herself off, whatever she had been planning to say most likely her fault. She was in a bad mood, Sayaka was in a bad mood, and she had an itching suspicion that she'd get turned into Swiss cheese in a couple of minutes.

"I know you meant well, Kyouko." Sayaka sighed, noticing that their anxiety was starting to corrode that friendly exchange of meaningless insults.

"Good, because I don't."

After a few minutes of a depressing kind of silence, the door to the apartment opened. Madoka asked Sayaka to come inside, but the blunette explained that they would be on their way soon enough. Madoka was a little nervous, as Sayaka's serious mood was a bit of a rarity.

Mami came out instead, looking as chipper and kind as always. A peaceful, almost blissful smile was playing on her lips, only faltering slightly at the sight of her troubled friend. Sayaka was beginning to start to doubt the situation more and more, but she would have to tell them about Ai and the others sooner or later.

"Good morning, Sayaka. You're up early."

"So I've been told."

And then she told them, about Ai and Rin, about Demi and Kyubei and the infection. How they suspected that Mami and Madoka had been caught in the middle of it. Kyouko got to sit in her stairwell and hear the story of her stupidity all over again, and somewhere towards the end decided that she would never do anything kind to a stranger ever again.

There was a long silence after the story at been told, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Mami's smile had declined into a neutral line, and Madoka was restlessly squirming around on the spot.

"I'm not surprised." was the first thing the blonde said, running her hands through her long hair, it having avoided the corkscrews in the interest of time. "That Kyouko would end up doing something like this, I mean. She isn't exactly a person who thinks ahead."

"She meant well." Sayaka repeated, expecting Madoka to agree with her. But the pinkette kept looking into the floor, and Sayaka started to feel the same thing she'd felt at school. The feeling that something was not quite right with her friends.

"I'm sure she did. But Sayaka, to be brutally honest with you, I'm tired of her and Homura's carelessness. You're my friend, and so is Hitomi, and I don't want to see you get hurt, but I'm not going to waste my time mopping up after those two's failed attempts at some grand plan."

"Didn't you hear me? You and Madoka are most likely sick, and you're the ones who will suffer the most if we can't fix this!"

"Who told you that? Kyouko?" Mami's tone had turned as neutral as the rest of her expressions, and it was clear that she was frustrated when she spoke. "Then excuse me for not believing you. She lied to us about these friends of Rin's, why wouldn't she lie now?"

Sayaka couldn't believe her ears.

"Mami, are you serious! Why would she lie? She's also infected, and all we are trying to do is to minimize the damage. I didn't want believe it at first either, but no way would they make up something as this!"

Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief, one that was mildly inappropriate. Mami was acting horrendously out of character, so at least their suspicions were confirmed.

A happy jingle broke the awkward conversation, startling both Sayaka and Kyouko. The bluette quickly hauled out her phone and cast a glance at the screen, frowning all the while.

"They found them. They've found Rin, thank god for that." Sayaka looked up, just to be met with Mami's multicolored, distant stare. Something _was _wrong. Desperation creeping up her indignant voice, she turned to her best friend. "Madoka, tell her. This is serious!"

The poor girl was torn. On one hand, Sayaka was her best friend, and she couldn't ignore her instinctive worry for Rin. On other, the paranoia had rooted itself deep in her, and Mami seemed convinced that Kyouko and Homura was lying. Madoka didn't know what to do, and so, did nothing.

"They...they can handle it. Isn't it just dangerous to get more people involved?" She asked, practically hiding behind the blonde in a manner very similar to the child's.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sayaka didn't know why she was getting so upset. There was some amount of logic to their words, but the whole thing reeked of animosity and petty spite. It was stupid. "Always talking about how they don't care about others, you're acting exactly the same!"

"Sayaka-chan..."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You two are still a risk, as you've been allegedly infected the longest. And honestly, the way you're acting warrants that kind of suspicion. Would you at least come with me, so we can meet with the others?"

"Ignoring the fact that it's fairly early, I could think of more interesting things to do than indulging those two. Sorry, Sayaka, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"But...you can't..." Sayaka had stopped caring about Kyouko and Rin at this point. All of her worry had been shifted to Mami and Madoka, because she understood that something was wrong, and that they were denying it.

"Sayaka-chan, I think it'd best if you just left." Madoka added, her voice containing that vein of steel again. Her nervousness was strangely fluctuating, and she looked straight at her best friend with pink, unseeing eyes.

"Fine. Just...fine." Both Mami and Madoka looked at her with the same sympathetic, almost condescending look, as if wanting to help Kyouko and Homura was a bad habit, one they had managed to quit. Sayaka walked away with heavy, resounding steps. Madoka felt an almost painful urge to go after her friend, but didn't. She just closed the door sheepishly, feeling a comforting arm around her.

"You were right..." The tired warrior leaned against a wall, practically glaring at Kyouko. The redhead walked up the stairs, allowing herself a cautious look towards the apartment door. "...something isn't right. Mami would never act like that. _Madoka _would never act like that."

"That's that then. Now comes the hard part. They might be withdrawn like this now, but I assure you that Mami will become more violent soon. Remember last year?"

"Don't remind me. But still...can't we just leave them like this, and go find Rin? I'm sure they won't do anything-"

The interesting thing was, Sayaka was absolutely right. Paranoid and distrustful as the couple was, with Madoka being one of the two, they wouldn't have actively tried anything violent. So, the best course of action had been for all four of them to go look for Ai.

Instead, Kyouko had to throw herself to the ground as a bullet whizzed past and buried itself in the wall behind her. Sayaka spun around, faced with an armed Puella Magi.

"Mami-chan! What are you doing!" Madoka ran after Mami, her voice shrill. The blonde lowered the rifle and looked the pinkette apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. I got ahead of myself."

"Sheesh..." Madoka noticed the terrified Sayaka, and dismissively waved an arm at her. "You can't really expect less, after you lied to us like that."

"You almost shot me...again!" Kyouko got on her feet, all of her anger suddenly finding a valid target. "You crazy bitch!"

"Crazy? At least I'm not the one sneaking around, corrupting my friends for your idiotic escapades. We don't want anything to do with the situation, I though we made that clear."

"Calm down, everyone." Madoka pleaded, but with a certain authority in her voice. "I hate that all of you are fighting all the time! Just, calm down...please..."

Sayaka put a hand on Kyouko shoulder, the equivalent of holding onto a feral animal. Even so, her touch seemed to calm the redhead. There was an awkward mental moment as Sayaka remembered why this was.

Madoka seemed to have the same effect on Mami, whose firearm went up in smoke. She took a step back, eyes cautiously locked on Kyouko.

"There. Was that so hard?" Madoka ran forward a two three steps, her ponytail swinging as she went. She stood between Mami and Kyouko, an intelligent idea that would prevent any further impulses.

"Now. Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan. We _know _that you are in a bind, but it's nothing that we want to get involved in. In our opinion, you shouldn't either. But that's your decision, not ours. If you just leave now, we can promise you that we won't do anything violent, nothing like last year. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"Like I'll believe that!-"

"Kyouko!" Sayaka cut her off, her grip tightening. There was a tense silence, two people craving a battle, two holding them back. Another jingle broke the air, but Sayaka didn't move.

The cellphone sound seemed to break the spell, and Kyouko snorted contemptuously.

"In order to get to you, Mami, I'd have to hurt Madoka. Isn't that how your whole thing works? Well, with the awful spells of conscience I've had recently, I don't think I can do that. Without provocation, that is."

Only that was a jab, seeing how the blonde flinched when she mentioned Madoka. Her eye twitched along with her fingers, practically feeling cold steel form around them. Sayaka, keeping one eye on the powder keg in front of her, held up her phone, expecting a call for reinforcements or something such. Instead, what she read on the tiny screen made her blood freeze to ice in her veins.

Mami opened her mouth to retaliate, to Madoka's frustration. It was then that the hallway exploded into fire and darkness. The whole world roared as the walls of a fairly well-build apartment building went up in flames in one second flat.

"_They're coming for you. Be careful._"said the message on a melted cellphone display.

-I-

"_Do you mind if I take care of Demi last? We are going up against six other magical girls, and we will need all the help we can get."_

_Rin had frozen, not sure what she was expected to answer. The girl realized that a "no" would be cutting her one safety net, the only thing that ensured her some amount of success. But it would also make her plan just that more ineffective in the end. She quickly considered the most selfless solution._

_She couldn't do it. _

"_Whatever. As long as it gets done."_

"_Good. Then...let's go tell Tenko and Tenshi."_

In all objectivity, running through a city on the back of a Puella Magi was fun. Since normal humans generally couldn't see them, the group was never terribly concerned about being spotted. And maybe Ai and others knew that there was still a bit of child left in Rin, since they performed an unnecessary amount of jumps and flips.

To Rin, the trip wasn't fun per se. But it was uplifting and liberating, and made her forget the unbearable guilt creeping up her spine. It made her forget that people would die that day. It made her forget about herself.

Tenshi, a silly grin on her face and intent on proving to the sullen child that she wasn't mad about the incident at Hitomi's house, ran along a railing with her hands dangling behind her. She made a somersault down to the others' level and waved leisurely to the black-haired girl.

Rin was too wary about falling of Ai's back, and could only blink at Tenshi's gesture. Rin's patchy dress fanned out behind her like a flower, the fabric magically extending as to not expose any skin. The kind, freckled face almost made her cry again. Second thoughts piled up on top of her, crushing her, but she told herself that everything would be fine. And in the event that everything didn't turn out fine...well, then she would just have to break her promise.

There was one thing she knew for certain: She couldn't keep running, even if she know had the courage to. Because someone would always follow her.

"_How are we doing, Demi?_" Tenko asked the black shape in front of them, dodging bikers and pedestrians with seemingly zero effort.

"_That depends. While we aren't far from our destination, you probably won't get there any time soon._"

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"_They've found us. How convenient._"

The other two Puella Magi heard him, and Tenshi and Tenko fell back to run behind Ai, the triangular formation the most common among the three. Their eyes wildly sought an enemy, anything apart from the mundane citizens of Mitakihara. An old man sporting a crutch looked straight at Tenshi, squinting at something that had passed before his brain had registered it.

"_Where are they?_"

"_Ask me something else I won't have time to answer._" Demi stated somewhat unhelpfully before making Tenshi aware of a glittering streak to her right. The girl came to a screeching halt before sidestepping the flying knife, ready to fire at the projectile's owner. But there was no one there.

"Tenshi!"

It was Ai who yelled. She and Tenko could only watched as the green-haired Puella Magi materialized beside her weapon and thrust it into Tenshi's back. The girl's amethyst Soul Gem glittered in the form of an earring, out of reach from Hitomi.

In order to make the most damage possible, Hitomi redirected her momentum and tried to slice outwards with the thin blade. But before her efforts could have any effect, a jolt of electricity was sent up Hitomi's arm and forced her to let go. The pedestrians had this point started to notice that something was amiss on their peaceful street, a suspicion only confirmed as a big chunk of pavement was blown to pieces by a seemingly invisible projectile, which later turned out to be a bunch of cracked pachinko balls.

Hitomi jumped back, and the three Puella Magi assumed a defensive stance, with Ai and Rin in the back. Around them, people panicked and ran, desperately trying to protect their frail lives. No one had the time to pay five perfectly normal girls any attention.

"That's not very friendly, stabbin' me in the back the first thing ya do." Tenshi laughed, a distant look passing over her as the wound healed. "You're ruinin' my coat, ya know."

Hitomi took a good look at her four opponents. Demi stood next to the person holding Rin, presumably Ai considering the fact that Rin didn't look scared out of her mind next to the girl. In fact, she looked quite calm. Or cold, maybe. Kyouko had made it sound like Rin didn't have much love for her older sister left, so why was she letting herself be carried around by her? And more importantly, why had they been headed _towards _their district, instead of away from it?

Ai was an older teenager, and had more of a grown-up way to her. This impression was slightly shot by the short and spiky hair, haphazardly colored a multitude of strange shades. She had the same bright eyes as her sibling, almost white in the soft daylight. Her Puella Magi outfit was themed red and orange, the sharp edges and countless metal decorations giving off an aggressive vibe. Her amber Soul Gem sat over her heart, pinned to the leather jacket. The whole get-up struck Hitomi as rebellious, as if the girl was trying to make herself look more dangerous than she was.

"Sorry about that. Had to make you slow down somehow."

"There are five more." Rin mumbled, arms locked tight around Ai's neck. _This isn't good. They were all supposed to be in one place._ "We have to keep going."

"It's fine. We'll take care of this one quickly and-"

"No! I want to go to the others, now!" Rin was aware that she sounded exactly like the whiny kid she had never wanted to be, but she had to force her will upon her former sister as much as she could. Even if the situation was practically hopeless, there was one condition that had to be fulfilled. She was in control now.

"I can take her by myself, Ai." Tenshi said, overhearing the two. "If there really are five more girls, we can't have two of us fighting the same enemy."

"Are you sure?" Ai asked, torn between her promise to Rin and her friendship with Tenshi. Tenko nodded, not sure about the idea either.

"I'll be fine. Don'tcha worry 'bout it."

"If you three are done talking, I'd like to say something." Hitomi's voice seemed to echo across the empty street. Trees planted in a perfect line along the street's middle swayed joyfully, rustling with vigor. "As far as I am concerned, you're intruding on our territory. I'm not much for violence, but I have good reason to believe you three are. But then again, I might as well ask: Is there any chance we might work this out as civilized human beings?"

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Ai repeated, completely ignoring their enemy.

"Absolutely." Tenshi gave her friends a thumbs up, and turned to green-haired Puella Magi. Two white pieces of cloth flapped in the wind, in sync with her no longer braided locks. "Hey, you! Ya can't expect us to want to listen to ya after you've tried to kill me!"

"Well, would you have listened if I hadn't tried to kill you?"

"Not really, no."

Tenshi watched her two friends continue along the street, following the Incubator's direction. She titled her head, a snap and click from her neck making her cringe. The other Puella Magi looked at her with a searching, droopy gaze. She wasn't exactly intimidating, the complete opposite really, but there was something about her that wasn't as soft as the rest. Not to forgot, she was apparently ridiculously fast.

"So, when is your friend goin' to come out?" Tenshi took a leisurely step to the right as _something _flew right by her right ear, barely missing her Soul Gem. It took out a big chunk of the tree behind her, turning the wood into crude toothpicks.

"So you did noticed her." Hitomi looked over her shoulder, at the small ledge where Homura was perched. The time traveler stood fully visible now, her black haired blowing majestically in the wind. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"Who knows." Tenshi scratched her ear absently, her other hand turned palm up in a indifferent gesture. "Maybe I wanted a challenge."

The Puella Magi known as Tenshi then revealed her weapons. Two intricate short swords, each with a blue gemstone glittering at their hilts. They were wide blades, impressive and heavy objects, and Tenshi assumed a wide-legged stance with one blade up, one down.

The look of the weapons clashed a tad with her modern, almost casual outfit. She wore dark gray shorts and a black top, only complimented by a big, open coat. This was the sole target of anything remotely decorative, the dark blue fabric strewn with white dots, like stars in a far too bright sky. Hitomi's earlier attack hadn't left any visible damage, as her small throwing knifes had easily made it through.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm in charge of following your friends."

"Like I'd like let ya."

High up, Homura spun her shield into action. This next bit was going to require a lot of precision, so no shotgun spread would do. She spun it and spun it, and the clouds passed by faster above her, the items trapped within her shield's dimension disintegrating further.

"Feel free to stop me."

Homura aimed, and shot. Small pillars of dust shot up around Hitomi, concrete chips flying through the air in a very unsafe manner, along with a strange mixture of wooden splinters and pieces of metal and rock. The pillars, reminiscent of the effect one could achieve with an automatic firearm, made their way towards Tenshi.

Steel blue eyes decided the primary target to be the ranged one, the one with the weird weapon that shot extremely random objects at annoyingly high speed.

_Was that a chopstick?_

Tenshi spun around and extended her left arm, aiming the tip of her sword at the black-haired Puella Magi. She could see the green one, the materializing silver in her hands, but disregarded them. One sword slid against the other with a crackling, and she wished she could've seen the smug look on the black-haired one's face. Then a lightning bolt freed itself from the gleaming metal and crashed into the ledge where Homura was standing with a deafening boom.

The entire ledge exploded into bits, which then proceeded to rain down on the ground below. Homura was nowhere to be seen, but then again, neither was Hitomi. Tenshi stood straight up, tapping the flat side of her sword against her own head.

"Man, she's fast. Now Tenko's gonna give me shit for lettin' her run. Well, at least I got one of 'em. You okay in there!" She shouted at the pile of rubble at the foot of the scarred building. "Or did I kill ya already?"

After uttering an overconfident statement such as that, how can the universe not punish her for it? Though, Tenshi's confidence wasn't misplaced. She fired discharges close to actual lightning bolts, some of the fastest projectiles there was. Of course, Homura was far from slow, and had managed to get out of the way of the actual bolt.

It was also a little naive of Tenshi to think that a sharpshooter such as Homura couldn't fire through the tiny opening in a couple of rocks. An object that could've been a fork flew out of aforementioned opening. It was immediately followed by a dozen more.

The first object found its target, and the sharp whatever-it-was pierced Tenshi's abdomen and continued out on the other side. Out of pure instinct, she froze the rest of the objects before her. However, one of these objects contained no metal, and lodged itself comfortably between her lower ribs.

"Hah, a fellow ranger. How interestin'." A second lightning bolt was fired at the pile of rubble, effectively turning it into the dust. Holding up one sword to protect her, Tenshi quickly pulled the wooden _thing _out of herwith a grimace.

The dust cloud cleared, revealing Homura. Her shield was almost purring, the gemstones glimmering softly. The time traveler realized that she was having fun. She didn't care in the slightest about Kyouko or the others, she didn't even save a thought for Madoka. All she cared about was her opponent and how to beat her.

"You're a fast mid-range, just like myself. You have quick reflexes and you can manipulate metal objects, presumably thanks to your connection with electricity. You must be the one who showed up at Hitomi's place. She's the one you met just now, in case you were wondering."

"Oh, you're the analytic kind?" Tenshi sighed, shaking her head. "You guys tend to be so cold and boring. At least ya seem kinda strong."

"Believe me, if my powers would've been what they were a year ago, you would already be dead." Homura took a look at their battlefield. A big, open area, with no cover options and no places to hide. Suited her beautifully. Sadly, it suited her opponent as well.

"I'm sure. Though ya got one thing wrong with your...analysis."

"Please tell me." _My projectiles are many and small, her is only one powerful one. As long as I keep moving, this should be a cinch. Then again, it never hurts to be a bit modest._

"Mid-range isn't really my thing." With those words, Tenshi dashed forward. Her powers greatly increased both speed and reactions, and as Homura slowed down time (well, she sped it up, but that's being technical), she was surprised to see the brunette running slightly faster than normal Puella Magi speed. Of course, the swirling rune meaning "haste" etched into her Soul Gem did its job as well.

Supporting her shield arm with her other hand, Homura opened fire at her enemy. She forwarded all non-metal items to the end of the dimension: rocks, wood, plastic, etc. Without any sound at all, her shield acted gatling gun and sprayed a barrage of projectiles in front of her.

Tenshi took a leap over the approaching ray of very deadly and mundane objects, impressed by Homura's speed. She deflected shots straying from the pattern with her swords, periodically striking them against each other to build up the electrical charge. This way, she made her way towards Homura in a zigzagging pattern.

Homura, deciding that she didn't want to get up close with those short swords, started backing up. At about that time, in conjunction with one of her dodge dashes, Tenshi lobbed one of her blades high up into the air, and barely avoided having her arm cut off by half an industrial saw blade.

It only took the time traveler two seconds (Homura-time) to realize what the action was for. Ceasing the rapid fire, Homura turned tail and ran. Tenshi made what looked like a downward slash mid-dash, and the airborne blade suddenly came whizzing towards the Puella Magi.

_Magnetism. She can control one sword with the other._

With a quick roll to the right, Homura narrowly avoided being split down the middle. The sword struck the ground with an ear-piercing sound, where upon Homura made a full 180 and shot three medium-class (around pachinko ball size) shots: One at Tenshi, one in front of her, and one at the sword.

The brunette came from the right, attempting to pick up her thrown sword while getting to Homura. This plan was however foiled as Homura's third bullet flung the blade further away than Tenshi could afford to run. She needed to get to Homura before she learned to anticipate her movements.

After ducking under the projectiles, Tenshi jumped into the air. More shots were fired at her, but she just swatted them away with her remaining sword. Homura had to take a step back as a ricochet struck her foot, making her stance falter for a split second.

Tenshi crashed down like actual lightning, the glittering edge of her sword spewing both bolts and sparks as it met Homura's shield. Their eyes met, steel blue and violet, and both of them expressed a most basic wish to kill one another, beyond any reasoning. It was just violence, no strings attached.

Tenshi swiveled around like a bladed tornado. Homura ducked under the spinning sword and aimed her weapon at her enemy's leg, forwarding the biggest projectile she could with such short notice. She commanded it to move, to exit into her dimension where it would hopefully blow her opponent's leg clean off.

It all happened in less than a second. A deformed clump of metal flew out from her shield, at such a distance impossible to avoid even with Tenshi's powers. It caught her thigh, ripping out a sickening amount of flesh and exposing shining white bone before continuing into the concrete. Blood was everywhere and plentiful, and the pain was near unbearable. Tenshi unconsciously damped it, all feeling in her right leg now completely gone.

However, the exchange of damage wasn't one-sided. Right after getting hit, the flat side of her sword brushed against Homura's shoulder, much on account of the spastic reaction. Homura felt a peculiar tingle in her arm, the limb suddenly going completely numb. The time traveler jumped away, knowing that she had made some serious damage.

"Gah!" In a manner far to silly for the situation, Tenshi flailed her arms to keep her balance. Blood was pouring from her limp leg, and while she refused to give it a glance, the thought of the wound made her dizzy. "Fuah, that hurts. Ya have the weirdest weapon I've ever seen, y'know that?"

Homura just sighed, rubbing her arm tentatively. It stung and tickled, as if her arm had simply fallen asleep. It wouldn't have been much of a problem, except for the fact that she couldn't aim with her shield now. She would have to hold her arm up with her other hand, awkward as that may sound.

"Tell me about it. It used to just be a shield. I'm not much for small talk, but I wouldn't mind a break. I've only heard about who you guys are from Kyouko. Mind introducing yourself?"

"Kyouko?"

"The one who took Rin."

"Ah. Sure, what the hell." Her sense of balance steadily improving, the brunette stretched her arms towards the sky, rolling her wrists and throwing the sword from hand to hand. "I'm Tenshi. I'm here on behalf of my friend, and Rin of course."

"That friend being Ai?"

This made Tenshi raise an eyebrow, taking the edge of her playful smile.

"Ya know 'bout us?"

"Rin told Kyouko, who told us. Though it hardly gives me any advantage, other than knowing your names. I'm sure Demi has told you a fair bit about us as well."

"Not really. We don't really care, and ya can probably tell I'm not much for intel and strategy and whatnot."

"But you do know that we are infected by the Incubator that was here previously, and that we need Rin's wish to cure ourselves."

A glint of anger showed in the steel blue eyes, reflected by a stumbling attempt at leaning forward.

"Is that why you want to hold her here?"

"Hold her? What are you talking about? We, or Kyouko rather, only wants what's best for the kid. Rin doesn't want to go with you three, or so I've heard."

"Ya know nothin' about us, don't act like you do. For that matter, Rin has forgiven Ai. Even if you're tellin' the truth, even if you don't mean any harm, we've gone too far for this matter to be resolved peacefully."

Homura was getting a bit annoyed. The ideal situation would've had her on her way to help Hitomi and the others, to fight against people of importance as opposed to a goon. Tenshi shared this annoyance.

"True enough. So, you really think you can beat me with only one leg? You can't even use your electricity without your other swor-"

_Oh._

This other sword, magnetically flying through the air, pierced Homura from behind, its curvy blade suddenly sticking out of her chest in the most laughable manner. Gasping, Homura's mouth filled with blood, and it felt as if she had inhaled a mix of nails and oil. Forced to tell the area to heal, an even bigger part of her body went unresponsive and she was lowered to her knees, coughing and spluttering.

"People usually forget that, though I'm surprised ya fell for it." Tenshi grinned, while trying her best to be humble. Homura had done some major damage to her, and she probably wouldn't catch up with the others now. The least she could do for the black-haired girl was to give her a proper ending.

"I'm...rusty." The prospect of death cleared Homura's mind of any selfish thoughts, and her consciousness was flooded with pictures of Kyouko and Hitomi and Madoka, so many of Madoka. She angrily pushed them away, her cold shell solidifying once more.

"That's what happens when ya stack six of us in the same area." Above, a white sky had turned gray, and there was a menacing rumble coming from within. The sound got through to Homura, who couldn't help but being impressed. The sword going through her body vibrated, as if with anticipation. It didn't hurt anymore, it only tickled slightly.

"Real lightning?"

"If weather conditions are right, yep. I won't bore you with details." And with that, Tenshi threw her remaining short sword into the air. The idea was that it would reach a certain height, where it would act as a guide for the lightning bolt. Channeling a bolt with only one conduit was nigh impossible, she'd found.

Of course, Homura wouldn't give up that easily. Her legs were still fine, if a little wobbly. She focused all her power on the gears spinning inside her shield, making them spin faster.

And faster.

And faster.

She could practically feel her Soul Gem darkening. But she didn't care, just poured in more and more magic and spun and spun and spun. Her legs and her head were the only things she could still feel, creating the illusion that her torso and arms didn't exist. Time slowed immensely around the being that was Homura Akemi in a vain attempt to compensate for the anomaly.

A blue tongue shot out of the heavens, a fine web of smaller bolts emerging from it. The sound came after, a low rumbling that would become a bang in a second.

Homura stood up.

The lightning reached the first sword, charging it with power and making its twin vibrate even more. Searching for the path of least resistance, the it leaped towards the running human.

Tenshi didn't have time to see all of this, so she simply acknowledged the fact that she was being tackled by a person who had been five meters away a fraction of a second ago. And then lightning struck.

They saw, heard, thought nothing. But they felt, and it felt like pain.

Unavoidable, undiminished pain.


	14. Chapter 13: Searing Migraine

**Chapter 13: Searing Migraine**

Madoka was the one who was hit the worst by the blast. That subsequently hit Mami just as bad, as her health was very much tied to the Soul Gem they shared. The blonde and pinkette thus lay unconscious in the smoldering remains of the hallway, their newly acquired burns already beginning to magically heal.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka attempted to shout, but the attempt resulted in nothing more than an ugly coughing fit. She crawled out from under one the walls, feeling a few bones scrape against things they weren't supposed to scrape against. She paused, letting herself heal right quick, and continued after a quick glance at her Soul Gem.

"Here!...over here. I'm fine..." came a jagged voice, and Sayaka could hear her move through the rubble. The redhead, though her hair was a few shader darker than usual now, came out from below a wall and was met by a girl who looked like she'd been through two wars and a minor dispute.

"What the hell was _that_?" Kyouko coughed, though she had a good idea.

"The Puella Magi. They're here...I got a message, from Hitomi."

"Shit...we have to get out of here."

This was easily done, considering that the explosion had more or less demolished the outer walls. In fact, when Kyouko turned around, she could see the bright white sky, framed by burning debris.

"But Madoka, Mami, we have to find them first!"

The redhead was about to agree, mostly on account of Madoka, but had no time. Because as soon as Sayaka had finished speaking, the apartment building creaked and squeaked, and another explosion could be heard (and felt) lower down.

"They're destroying the building!" Sayaka mindlessly exclaimed before being grabbed by the wrist and yanked forward. The entire construction had started to fail, falling over like a gigantic domino piece.

Just how much impact the situation had on the normal world was a thing far from the Puella Magi's mind at the time. Kyouko simply jumped out into the chilly morning air, the blunette finding this a little too spontaneous. Sayaka did regain some amount of self-preservation, enough to create a platform for them to land on. They hopped through the air like this, away from the leaning construction.

It was horrible, seeing the whole thing simply crash into the ground. Structure and design became tons upon tons of rubble, killing the majority of the humans inside. Sayaka and Kyouko watched this destruction from the air, the blue circle flickering slightly as gravity did its job and did it well.

The sound was amazing. It was deafening, chaotic, and amazing. It washed over the two, over everyone within range, like a paralyzing wave. The entire scene was one of a lifetime, and it could've easily become something Sayaka would've beaten herself up for for eons to come. Thankfully, it ending up not being the case. But for the time being, the poor girl was devastated.

"Sayaka, we can't stay here. Ai and other must be somewhere, and I'd rather not making myself a pretty target up here."

"All those people...Kyouko, do you realize what we've done?"

"Could we discuss this on the ground?" The redhead pleaded, not exactly fond of standing on a piece of magical matter so high up. She had never any issues with heights, but this was pushing it.

"Oh..." Sayaka whispered apathetically, eyes locked on what had once been a building. She couldn't think properly, could only imagine the lives of hundreds and hundreds of people ending simultaneously. It sickened her, and the fact that it was her fault scorched her soul. "...sure."

The ground wasn't an ideal place for discussing things. It was covered in thick smoke and dust, and the frightened screams of the living made it just that more chaotic. They ran, the two girls, away from scene. Kyouko had to keep dragging Sayaka, who just seemed to follow out of lack of a better thing to do.

The dust cloud lifted eventually, revealing the true extent of the damage. Out of the ruins stepped two Puella Magi, along with a third figure. Kyouko's heart skipped a beat when she saw Rin on Ai's back with an expression similar to Sayaka's. What was she doing?

"That was awesome!" Tenko was practically jumping up and down out of sheer excitement, making her hair jingle on account of the tens of tiny metal decorations it sported. Said locks were an angry red, a few shades lighter than Kyouko's color. "The whole thing just went like a house of cards!"

The rest of Tenko's appearance was very...contradictory. Her clothes' theme went in dark red and dark green, implemented in a short dress (lots of dresses, these Puella Magi) that looked almost shredded because of the half-finished frills and hanging strips of cloth. One could imagine that it had once been a beautiful garment, but had now been reduced to rags. Very stylish, perfectly placed rags, mind.

Her hair was, like mentioned, decorated with different chains and pendants, and this only on the left side of her head. Mixed in with skulls and hearts, the dark green Soul Gem was practically invisible.

"Tenko, relax. These guys are most likely formidable opponents, so we'll have to be careful. You'll probably gonna have to-"

"I know. Okay okay, I got this."

Rin felt very distant up on Ai's back. Sure, she could see the destruction around her, could easily make out her former guardian and her blue-haired friend. But all of this, she couldn't possibly care about. Because with each passing second, the failure of her plan was an even more obvious fact. Her simple request had caused so much grief already. She should just end it now, and spare everyone some time and pain.

But she was too afraid, still.

"_Want me to take care of Rin while you fight?_" Demi asked in an intonation proven to sound considerate.

"I suppose that would be for the best. Hey, little one, want to help me and Tenko? I...I'm fairly confident that you can hold your own nowadays."

_Little one...right, she used to call me that. I didn't like it very much. Made me feel small. Still does._

"No...this is your fight. I don't care about these girls anymore, I just want them gone."

Ai nodded, failing to hide her relief, and put Rin down on the ground. Tenko briefly considered bringing up something that had bugged her ever since the parking garage. The whole situation was ridiculous. Why would the kid willingly stay with these people for almost two weeks, just to have them killed the second she meets Ai? Even Tenko couldn't make much sense out of it, but she didn't have the heart to even imply that Rin might just be tricking Ai. The child was everything to her, and Tenko only wanted to see Ai happy.

"Rin!" Kyouko shouted, somehow commandingly. The pale girl looked at her across the broken ground, and couldn't help but think how scary the redhead actually was. And again, she was scared of her, just like when they had met. Then she turned her back and followed the Incubator back into the ruins of the building.

There was a lot of things that went through Kyouko's head just then. She wondered what had gotten into Rin, the artificial worry giving way for the anger directed at Ai and Tenko. She wondered if Sayaka would pull herself together, so that they would actually have a chance to win the upcoming battle. She wondered where Homura and Hitomi were.

Her priorities settled on Sayaka. The blunette was just sort of staring at the two Puella Magi in disbelief, before hate contorted her features.

"You monsters!" She cried out, and her voice was suddenly solid and strong. Her sword caught the morning light as she drew it, knuckles whitening as she almost crushed her own weapon. "Do you have any idea of many people you've just killed!"

Ai sighed. Her ice blue eyes shone with cold determination, and Kyouko once again recognized her former self in them. She knew what Ai was going to say before she said it.

"Why should I care? It's in the end, your fault. Or rather, your friend's. She is the reason we're here after all."

Kyouko had never seen Sayaka so angry. Her emotions were like an aura, radiating pure disdain. The redhead tried to feel for all of the people trapped and crushed under tons of steel, tried to dig up that annoying conscience she apparently had nowadays.

It wasn't necessary, even if the guilt was there. Kyouko already hated Ai, as much as she possibly could.

-I-

The realization had hit Hitomi like a speeding train. For some ungodly reason, the Puella Magi weren't fleeing. Instead, they were going after the other four. Aside from the fact that they would be hopelessly outnumbered, the idea was still preposterous. Why would they want to engage in more battles, now that they had Rin?

Nevertheless, that was what they were doing. Hitomi shouldn't have had a reason to feel nervous. A 2v4 as it were, the element of surprised hopefully ruined by her text message. But then there was the thing with Mami and Madoka...

The girl shook her head angrily, dashing across squares and streets. It was a little annoying blinking so frequently, and she absently wondered if it was giving her some sort of brain damage. This fun thought was shattered however, as a large apartment building to her left suddenly caught her attention.

Or rather, the massive fireball that struck it did. She stopped, and like the surrounding crowd, could only stare at the giant hole in the building's side. Only then did it hit her.

_Mami's apartment. How did they know...?_

As she stood like that, paralyzed with a mix of fear and awe, something else happened to the building. It started leaning precariously, and Hitomi's could just barely make out someone or something coming out of the hole before the whole construction collapsed and sent a shockwave throughout the area. There was shouting and screaming, and Hitomi was on her way before she knew it.

The street connected to the building was a minute away. A mere minute. It felt like forever. Even when she could clearly see them; Ai and Tenko, Kyouko and Sayaka, it still felt like she was horrendously slow.

She didn't even have time to throw anything, to initiate an attack. Tenko spawned her weapon; a plain wooden staff (because calling it a stick is just mean) that was a few inches taller than her. She then mimicked Kyouko's charging pose, palms together with the staff in between. The following attack was even very similar to Kyouko's.

As if the ground was ruined enough, thick roots sprung out of the concrete and into the air. They grew insanely fast, sprouting trunks and branches and leaves. An actual forest sprawled out before Hitomi, quickly enveloping her. It was malicious life, the roots reaching for her with soil-covered hands. Two newly formed trees grew together, almost crushing her.

Kyouko frantically dodged a root as thick as her torso, trying to keep an eye and both her ally and her opponents at the same time. Sayaka was doing about as well her her, but their dodging got them further and further away from each other, which was probably Tenko and Ai's plan. Her spear did her more harm than good, hindering her movement slightly. And suddenly, she was a stuck in a giant forest where the sunlight was blocked out by the mighty crowns. Sayaka was nowhere to be seen, nor was Ai or Tenko.

"Cowards!" The redhead snarled, attempting to jump up to higher branches. But the wood gave way beneath her, and she remained trapped. The only way to traverse was on the ground, not very desirable with the murderous roots everywhere.

"Yes, yelling won't give away your position at all." A calm voice said. Kyouko spun around, but her instincts had already told her who it was.

"Hitomi! Where is Homura?"

The green-haired girl wiped some blood from her forehead, the work of an ambitious twig. She had managed to reach Kyouko quite easily, what with her powers.

"Fighting with the third girl, I reckon. Sheesh, Kyouko...you've really done it this time."

"Could we wait with the lectures? I lost Sayaka, and I'm afraid they'll..."

Kyouko cut herself off, a sound catching her attention. It was a low hum, barely audible over the rustling of the trees. It was growing, spreading, and it was making the air alive with electricity. It was the sound of energy.

In the outskirts of the forest stood Ai. Tenko stood behind her, one eye closed in an attempt to judge a bunch of pretty guesstimated measurements. Ai's palms were facing outwards, and the air boiled around them. Sweat drops ran down the girl's face, and she was the one used to the heat.

_Isolate, and destroy them one by one. Easy._

"Stop! That's about right...little more to the left...there you go. The blue one should be right in front of you."

Ai had to take Tenko's word, since it was impossible to see anything through the vegetation. The forest was her friend's most useful technique, though it required an ally to make it worth while. It also cost a big chunk of magic, but the "control" rune etched on her Soul Gem made it less of a hassle.

Now, phase two. Ai's turn.

"Are you sure?" She could feel the power in her grasp, how the fire longed to lash out and burn and burn and burn. _Just a few more seconds._

"Considering how diligently she's _trying _to cutting her way through my forest, yeah. Pretty sure." With these words, Tenko backed away. Sayaka, who indeed was trapped within a section of the woods, cutting and slicing her way forward, had no idea what as coming. Though the heart-wrenching scream right before the attack was hard to miss.

"Sayaka!"

Ai let go, ancient words leaving her lips in a whisper.

"_Punire L'emicrania._"

A single flame appeared in her hands, a mighty roar rising as the flickering fire grew into an seemingly solid stream of red heat. The dawning day seemed to cower and darken before the relentless fire, even more so as it transitioned from red to to blue to a piercing white. It extended from Ai's hands, a spear of energy that sent ripples through the air. The sound was deafening, the heat unbearable. The spear cut through Tenko's forest with glee, growing in intensity as it went.

It would be insulting to say that Sayaka did nothing to protect herself, because she did. She heard the sound, could perceive the light even through the thick woods. In accordance, she summoned her circular blue barrier and steeled herself for the impact.

But nothing could have prepared her for Ai's flames, the white stream that devoured everything in its path. The jet flame hit the shield, and it was like being struck by the very sun. Everything was white and aflame and _hot_, a hell on Earth. And while Sayaka's shield protected her well from the actual fire, there was also a distinct lack of oxygen combined with a heat that literally made her blood boil. Sayaka did everything she could've done, and fell unconscious nurturing that ambition with hate and anger. It was a miracle that she didn't became a witch right then and there.

"We got her!" Tenko cried out in triumph, stupidly opening her eyes for a split second, with the result that her field of vision became filled by erratic white dots. Ai let the flow of magic die out, and the fire spear thinned out and became red in color before dissipating completely. "Wait...hang on, hang on...the green-haired one is here now! That means...that means..."

"That Tenshi was defeated." Ai panted, feeling tears burn at the corner of her eyes.

The redhead hurried to catch her friend when she fell. After an attack of that magnitude, anyone would be a little spent. It didn't matter. It would take the other two Puella Magi a while to get out of her forest, if at all.

"I hope she didn't get too badly injured. Though, the green one didn't seem like the ruthless type." Tenko laughed, unsure who she was trying to convince.

"Quick! Take my hand!" Hitomi urged after the sound of the roaring flames had stopped. Kyouko spun around, her anger mixed with clear panic, something she obviously wasn't used to.

Kyouko didn't question the request, mainly because Hitomi was most likely as inclined to save Sayaka as she was. Hitomi took her cross-shaped pendant, tied to a throwing knife, in one hand, and Kyouko's sweaty palm in the other. She then threw the object upwards at an angle.

A human couldn't pierce the thick foliage, but a thin knife certainly could. The glittering weapon soared in an arc over the battlefield, reflecting the leftover flames lining the charred corridor that had been made in Tenko's creation.

Kyouko's vision went blurry, her stomach as turned upside-down and inside-out, and suddenly she was standing on ground that consisted of nothing more than ash and blackened, dead life. They were running through the burned corridor, away from their enemies.

"Kyouko, where is Mami and Madoka?"

"They were still in the building when it collapsed." Despite the situation, Kyouko's voice became quieter, with an undertone of shame. "We can't possibly get them out with Ai here."

"Then we'll focus on saving Sayaka."

"But Ai and Tenko-"

"-will have more trouble dealing with three Puella Magi than two. Remember, for some reason, theywant to kill _us _now. Rin isn't even a concern right now, since they will come after _us_ this time. Get it?"

Even now, Hitomi spoke calmly and logically. Kyouko let herself be convinced, since her real worry for Sayaka was far greater than her artificial feelings for Rin. Though the question still bugged her. _Why is going with them so quietly? Shouldn't she be trying to escape? _

Of course, since they were in pretty much clear sight, Ai spotted them. At the same time, Hitomi found Sayaka's body. It suffices to say that it was in bad shape, and the crescent gem on her stomach was an oily, brown color.

"We'll loop around, hide in the rubble. We just need enough time to equalize Sayaka's Soul Gem, and then we'll have a better chance. Can you hold them off, Kyouko?"

Hitomi scooped up Sayaka's body in her arms, cringing at her ravaged hair, her burnt skin, and felt the same anger she realized that Kyouko must feel quite often. A part of her wanted these Puella Magi to pay for their actions, and she wasn't sure how strong that part was.

The redhead simply nodded, turning around. She was greeted with the sight of two running girls, both sporting murderous intentions. She realized that they had yet to see Ai's weapon. She seemed to do just fine without it.

Kyouko reached into her magic reserves, digging around a bit. She came back content, having a respectable amount left. Rin's rune was also doing its job, compressing the corruption and (now that she thought about it) might've been what kept the infection at bay.

There really wasn't any point in being precise. Ai flung a series of flaming projectiles at the two, as Tenko took a sharp left and dove into her forest.

Kyouko simply unfolded her diamond-shaped latticework, which easily absorbed the fire. A look over her shoulder told her that Hitomi was ready to go, and so they ran too, towards the far end of the corridor.

Ai was just a bother at this point, since she still hadn't recovered from her ultimate attack. All she could do was harass her enemies with football-sized fireballs as they fled. She recalled Rin's words, and kept them in her mind. She would be forgiven. She would be forgiven. She just had to kill two human beings. Piece of cake.

They were faster than the tired girl, and they were reaching the end of black corridor. According to Hitomi's plan, they would loop around and hide in the remains of the apartment building. With Hitomi's instant movement techniques, they could squeeze into spaces where the enemies couldn't reach.

This was the plan. It wasn't what happened.

Tenko flew out from the trees to the left then, aiming for Hitomi. The green-haired girl was currently holding Sayaka, and so couldn't fight to the best of her ability. Kyouko sent a wall of latticework between them, the most she could do before having to avoid another slur of fireballs.

The redhead struck the ground with her staff, and thick roots flew out around Hitomi. Tenko knew that she was trying to protect the blunette, and therefore put extra stress aiming for the unconscious body. They were now standing still, with Kyouko and Ai approaching fast.

The whole thing was a mess. They needed out of there, and fast. Hitomi knew where everything was in relation to the forest, and could easily teleport all of them out of it. But to do that, she needed free hands and a lot of luck. Kyouko's barrier was still keeping Tenko from her, but didn't do much against the roots.

In the end, Kyouko's quick thinking saved them. Realizing that Ai didn't expect her to attack her, she did. She dodged the roaring fire, and lashed out with a full-length spear against her opponent. Ai, in her current state, didn't have the agility to dodge the flying spearhead. It caught her side, burying itself in her midsection with a disgusting sound. The sheer force sent her careening into the ground, and Kyouko felt a surge of satisfaction.

"Ai!" Tenko saw her friend get hit, and instantly shifted her attention towards protecting the injured ally. Roots shot up between Ai and Kyouko, ripping out the spearhead and shielding her friend from further harm.

That was all the time Hitomi needed. Quickly putting down Sayaka, she threw a throwing knife (with the pendant, of course) back towards where they'd come from, towards the ruined building. She put an extra bit of magic into it, immediately feeling the repercussion throughout her body. The silver line flew like lightning, far beyond the center of the devastation, and Hitomi wondered in the back of her head if that throw was a new record for her.

She didn't even have to tell Kyouko. The redhead was already beside her, holding out her hand. They took one last look at Tenko, who now just stared at the two, panting roughly. The constant manipulation of the earth had taken its toll, apparently.

Hitomi looked back, her expression embarrassingly neutral. Was she supposed to hate or forgive this person? Was she the one doing something wrong, or were they just as guilty? And why was she trying to kill them?

With all these questions and more in mind, Hitomi disappeared. So did Sayaka's body, which she had been resting her hand on. Kyouko followed suit, not in the least confused about what to think about Tenko.

It was interesting then, that Tenko shared Hitomi's doubts. Even when she ran to help Ai, upon seeing the nasty wound that Kyouko had caused, she wondered what the hell they were doing. She wondered if Tenshi was okay, and suddenly felt bad for leaving her behind. The two were like sisters and rivals, inseparable, constantly bickering and fighting. But Tenshi had to be okay. A little shaken perhaps, with a dirty Soul Gem to show for it, but fine overall. Right?

Right?


	15. Chapter 14: A Carnivorous Spirit

**Chapter 14: A Carnivorous Spirit**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" These was words that felt very out of place in Tenko's mouth. She was usually a very impulsive, and even aggressive person. There was exception in this behavior, as the redhead cared as much about her friends as the next person. And unlike Kyouko, she hadn't been alone a big part of her life.

Ai ran her fingers along her pale skin, over the area where there the gash created from Kyouko's spear had been. Her gift from Rin, the "endure" rune, made her almost impervious to physical pain with no mental degradation. Her family issues were plenty on their own.

"Truthfully?" She sighed, her bleak eyes wistfully staring off into the distance. Humans were swarming the area where they had just fought, the authorities doing whatever they were supposed to do in situations like this. The three Puella Magi were most likely hiding in a section of the rubble, as they had kept a close watch on the surrounding area, making sure no one was escaping.

"Truthfully."

"To earn Rin's forgiveness, I'll do anything. I hate myself for saying it so lightly, but it's true. Tenko, I'm as worried about Tenshi as you are."

Tenko frowned and tilted her head to the side, producing a low jingle that way.

"I wasn't implying that you weren't, moron. You know we'll do anything for you, Ai, even this. As long as you want it."

Numerous images flashed past in Ai's mind. Some were of fire, some were of happiness, some were of death. That night was replayed in an instant, her uncontrolled rage ravaging the house and the people in it. She had almost killed Rin that night.

Her mistake was unforgivable, really, hence her desperation. She had no real wish to kill Kyouko, because Ai wasn't that kind of person. But if Rin wished it, then she would do it. As for the others...well, tough luck.

"I do." Ai said, ruffling her strangely colored hair. It felt stiff, as always. Tenko was in the process of using a Grief Seed, one of the five they'd brought with them. She stood leaned, eyes closed in subtle relaxation. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well..." The Seed was thrown carelessly into a corner, an Incubator nowhere to be found. Tenko grinned semi-madly, valiantly suppressing her worries. "...then let's go find those three, and finish this. I'm itching to give Ten-chan the scolding of a lifetime."

-I-

"I think she'd ready for equalization. This should just take a few seconds." Hitomi stated, knowing somewhere in the back of her head that it wouldn't be that easy. She and Kyouko had taken refuge in the building's center, a shattered fortress of steel and glass that reeked of death.

Sayaka had seen better days, but she was in fairly good condition all things considered. Her skin was a patchwork of colors and wounds, and her lungs must've been wrecked, but it was nothing a little magic wouldn't fix.

The blunette was lying on the ground, her resting place free from any hazards. She wasn't in her Puella Magi outfit anymore, but in a set of conventional clothes ravaged by the fire. Her brown-blue Soul Gem was in Hitomi's open palm, a worrisome cold emanating from it.

The two conscious girls were also in their normal clothes, their worn appearance the only sign of their burden. Not that far away, they could hear the orange-clad rescue crews' shouting. They were looking for survivors, assessing the damage, and so on. Kyouko briefly wondered what they thought of the giant forest that had just grown out of nowhere, and how they were going to explain it to their superiors.

"Why should you do it?"

"What?" The green-haired girl looked at Kyouko, sadly. She looked so misplaced, a flower among wilting grass. Why was she a Puella Magi? Wasn't that just a job for people who can't hope to achieve anything better? A dead end? Kyouko sniggered at her own profoundness.

"The equalization dealy. Let me do it."

A tired sigh. Tired beyond definition. Hitomi hated this.

"It's a delicate process, Kyouko. The person connecting their soul to Sayaka's will have to bear the burden of all of her negative emotions. Hate, fear, regret, everything."

"You don't think I can do it?" Their hiding spot was small, cramped and disgusting. The redhead could almost feel the spirits of the dead, their grief piling on top of her as they blamed her for their fate.

"That's not...well, yeah. Excuse me for saying so, but you aren't exactly the most focused person I've ever met." She said it apologetically, of course, Kyouko was also tired, tired of Hitomi's perfect manners and unwavering calm. And the redhead forgot about Sayaka for a split second, and was back to the walk with Mami, Madoka and Homura. Remembered their reactions. The honesty.

"Do you think you're better than me?"

"What are you-"

"You're too good to even act arrogant, is that it? You are such a saint, so patient and tolerant and god knows what else."

Hitomi was speechless, on account of her confusion. Due to the lack of emotion in Kyouko's voice, she felt as she was being praised and mocked at the same time. Though she guessed that the former was just her imagination.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Kyouko, but this is not the time to-"

"Do you think you love her more than me?"

This was the first time Kyouko had outright admitted her feelings to anyone but Homura (not counting Sayaka, of course). She knew that Hitomi knew, or at the very least suspected, after last year's drama. But it was satisfying and not one bit embarrassing, to see such a lost expression on the girl's face.

There was more shouting, closer to them now. It would be a few more minutes until the rescue crew reached them. Hitomi shifted weight from foot to foot, her eyes wandering from Kyouko to Sayaka and back.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, stepping away from the unconscious body. "You can perform the equalization. Just...be careful."

"For my sake, or for hers?"

"Hers." Hitomi's looked into the ground, her voice merely a breath.

Kyouko snorted, but a glimmer of life returned to her eyes. Her feelings felt like a ball of yarn, all rolled up into one with no visible end or beginning. First things first, she figured. Heal Sayaka, beat bad guy, call it a day.

"What do I do?"

"Just put your Soul Gem against Sayaka's. The rest will, hopefully, come on its own. The goal is for you to absorb the tainted energy to the point where you both can survive. Don't lose control."

"Sounds simply enough." The redhead strode forward, acting far more confident than she actually felt. She kneeled before her loved one, worry and guilt whisking around in her. She pushed those emotions away, much like she always had, and took the dirty object from Hitomi's hands. The green-haired girl looked at Kyouko, and her gaze was unsettlingly distant.

"Kyouko, hate me if you want to." She whispered, a sad smile on her lips. "Just know that I'm sorry."

"What exactly do you have to be sorry about, you idiot?" was the redhead's reply. She thought nothing of Hitomi's words as she summoned her own Soul Gem and held it against Sayaka's. They were nonsensical and irrelevant, and far too kind. They made Kyouko sick.

It was either those words, or the transition from physical form to spiritual.

-I-

She was in a building. A wooden one, with an unnecessarily high ceiling and rotting floor boards. The air was heavy with unpleasant scents, some of them familiar to Kyouko, some of them not. She was in a hall, the door behind slamming into the its frame on account on the raw wind outside. Well, technically, there was nothing outside that skew door. Nothing at all.

The house creaked and moaned and complained, and it was obviously very old. This was nothing like Kyouko's last experience, with her trapped in the oily room were her soul corroded away.

_Maybe Sayaka's mind is a bit more imaginative than mine, _she joked to herself, surprised to hear her say the words out loud. While she looked like her physical self, she was for all intents and purposes, a thought. Or an idea. Or a spirit. So now she was quite literally thinking out loud.

"Sayakaaaaa!" A shrill voice cut through the dusty air of the hall, and bare feet was heard pattering against the floor. Taking a few steps into an open room, she saw a child run past her, screaming on the top of her lungs.

The child stopped when she spotted Kyouko, and tilted her head so violently that a tiny snap could be heard. She had deep blue eyes, and a mess of filthy golden hair framed her face. They stood like for a while, child and teenager, until the former simply turned around and ran off. She slipped and tripped her way into another room, and Kyouko followed her. They seemed to share a common interest, after all.

Kyouko became aware of a growing sound as she walked. It was the low buzz of voices, excitement being the underlying tone. The redhead walked into yet another hall, which was exactly as empty and pale as the previous. Of course, that's excluding the hundreds of children that suddenly went quiet and stared at the newcomer. The blonde girl from before now stood hidden behind a taller boy with mean, piercing eyes.

All of them were dressed in rags, more or less falling apart at the seams. Some had burlap sacks, and Kyouko could spot a few boys with nothing but a piece of cloth to cover themselves with. They didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that the house was freezing, evident by the vapor appearing in front of their mouths as they breathed. Their age, as far as the redhead could tell, ranged from five or six to around twelve.

Kyouko wasn't a shy person, but it was something majorly unsettling about all of these children staring at her. She recognized the look, envious and yearning at the same time. She had used it a lot when she was younger. These people, these children, were dirt poor.

_What is this, an orphanage? And where is Sayaka? _Kyouko thought before she could stop herself. The words echoed out into the hall, the younger parts of the crowd cowering at the loud voice.

"Who the hell are you?" That boy, the one with the mean eyes (a rather bad description, Kyouko realized after a few seconds) said. He was one of the older ones, maybe even the oldest, and it was obvious that some of the kids saw him as their leader. The hall resounded with his question, echoed in the other kids' murmurs and whispers.

"None of your business." The redhead snapped, not in the mood to be nice. It might've had something to do with the fact that seeing all the children reminded her of Rin. "I need to talk to Sayaka. Where is she?"

As if on cue, everyone's heads turned to the opposite end of the room. The door creaked open, and in came Sayaka, her spiritual appearance wearing her Puella Magi outfit, but a version far more torn and aged. Kyouko then recalled a certain detail, and looked down on herself. She was wearing her usual clothes. There wasn't much of a reason for this, one theory being that Sayaka's consciousness simply opted have everyone clothed. What that says about Kyouko's mind is anyone's guess.

There was shouting, more excitement mixed with happiness and relief. The stranger was forgotten, and all attention was directed towards Sayaka and the large sack she dragged behind her.

"You came back!" A high squeal, far back in the room. Sayaka smiled in the voice's direction and nodded.

"Of course I did. I said I would be back, didn't I? I brought some food, it was all I could find. If you can all line up neatly..." She urged them, her tone of voice bearing a resemblance to Hitomi's.

In a very unrealistic manner, the malnourished crowd started moving. The younger kids was pushed to the front by the older ones, despite the older children looking the most starved. Kyouko only watched as a long, winding line was formed, Sayaka starting to hand out pieces of bread thereafter. As soon as a child had gotten their piece, they ran out of the room, some waiting for their friends, others alone. The air filled with the pattering of their feet, mixing with their low, mumbling voices.

But Kyouko soon saw the problem. There wasn't nearly enough food for all of the kids. When roughly half the line had gotten their food, the sack was empty. Sayaka just looked at the next in line, a blue-haired girl with a slight limp, with a blank, hopeless stare.

"I-It's okay, miss. I wasn't that hungry anyways." said the child, a weak smile complimenting the blatant lie. The rest of the line agreed and nodded, stating how they were tired of the same tasteless bread, or they would ask their friends for some.

"I promise I'll bring more next time! Enough for all of you!" Sayaka assured them, her voice trembling. The children looked at each other nervously, didn't know what to say. The hunger gnawed in them, but unlike real children, they would never die of starvation. But Sayaka believed they would, and it was useless trying to to convince her otherwise.

"Sayaka." Deciding that she had had enough of the touching scene, Kyouko spoke up. She walked across the room, receiving angry and/or scared glares from the line. The blunette looked at her, and a wide smile lit up her tired face.

"Kyouko! What are you doing here?"

Kyouko wasn't sure. Saving Sayaka was the idea, but she had no idea how she had done it. Maybe she should've let Hitomi do this, after all. Kyouko tried to think logically. The children had to represent something. Maybe that Sayaka couldn't help everyone, no matter how she tried. The redhead rolled the idea around, found that it made some sort of sense.

_Well then, maybe then all I have to do is help Sayaka...is to help these kids? _Kyouko made the same mistake a third time. Tears welled up in the blunette's eyes, but she shook her head to get rid of them.

"You came to help me? I...I don't know how to thank you, I just...all these poor children, someone abandoned them and I just had to help them but I could never find enough food and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice, Sayaka." Kyouko interrupted her friend, the flow of words confused and impulsive. "I'm sure you did your best. You always do."

"Who are you?" asked a short boy, third in line.

"This is Kyouko, everyone." Sayaka introduced her, and everyone relaxed as they realized that the stranger was a friend of their guardian. "She's here to help you."

"Help _you_, Sayaka. Not them. They aren't even real. You are dangerously close to becoming a witch out there in the real world, and I'm here to save you. Just like Hitomi saved me. Remember?" The last part was added instinctively, in the mindset that a few names would get Sayaka to get her act together.

"...I don't understand." The blunette finally said, smiling apologetically. "But that's okay, we can talk about that later. This whole thing isn't just about us, Kyouko. It's about them as well."

"The kids?"

"Everyone. We can't just go around expecting that people will take care of themselves. They need a bit of help." While speaking, Sayaka's back had straightened, and her being had regained a bit of familiarity. One look at the crowd of starving children, and all this was lost. In a corner of the hall, black oil started to seep in through the cracked walls, moving slowly yet with determination. "So, what did you bring? Is it bread? It's okay if it is, but they're probably getting tired of-"

"Sayaka, listen! I didn't bring _anything_! This is all in your head, or soul, or whatever it is. You have to let me help _you, _not some figments of your imagination."

More murmurs. Angry now, upset. Not at Sayaka, no, never, but at the stranger. How dared she make Sayaka sad, getting her hopes up like that? But Sayaka didn't seem sad. She just sighed, sounding disappointed all of a sudden.

"Kyouko, come on. You don't have to be a genius to figure this out. The children represent my wish to help everyone, and always failing. How I look at the world as something that needs my undivided attention. I know I'm going to become a witch soon. I've been finding less and less food. Help the children, and you help me."

The walls were all but disappearing, hidden behind waves of sludge. Kyouko recognized the oily substance, recalled its cold and corroding touch. She wouldn't let that happen to Sayaka.

"Fine, sure, whatever. What should I do?"

"I told you already. They need food." Sayaka nodded towards the girl first in line, who bowed her head thankfully.

"But I don't have any!" Kyouko shouted, her small reserve of patience all but gone. All Hitomi had done was to stand there, and everything had magically fixed itself. Why was everything so complicated for her?

"You could've made this so much easier on yourself, Kyouko. All you had to do was to bring some food. Ah well, it's the thought that counts." It was something in the blunette's voice, something new and unsettling. But Sayaka was still smiling, the previous panic nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, pain exploded in Kyouko's wrist. Mental pain was different from physical in many ways, and the redhead's instincts were undermined by her curiosity. She stood, unable to feel anything but the pulsating sensation in her arm. Eventually, her eyes wandered to the side.

It was almost cute. The girl, the child who had been standing at the front of the line, had her small mouth closed around Kyouko's wrist. Her eyes were closed, and her peaceful and content expression reminded Kyouko of a sleeping person.

It was around here that Kyouko's instincts caught up with the rest of her mind, and reminded her that pain was usually bad. They also added the notion the situation was pretty bizarre.

Kyouko jumped back, her skin being torn to shreds by the girl's unnaturally sharp teeth. The girl chewed tentatively, swallowed, and made a quick bow to both Kyouko and Sayaka before running out of the room, taking a slight detour to avoid the puddles of black oil.

"See, you're helping." Sayaka said, that damned smile still on her lips. Kyouko was speechless, and also thereby thoughtless, and her mind couldn't think of anything to combat what had just happened. For lack of better things to do, she took a look at her trashed wrist. There was something pouring out of the wound, but it didn't look like blood.

It was a thin, glowing, white substance. Kyouko cursed loudly, making some of the children gasp and some laugh. She recognized the liquid, and knew what it was. She also knew what she had to do.

"So...who else is hungry?" She mumbled, holding out both arms. Sayaka's smile turned compassionate, and as the children formed a new line, the blunette's worlds became the only sane thing in the blackening hall.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'll survive and all. But doing this for me...I'm so tired of having to be saved all the time. I'm not a very good hero, am I?"

Kyouko wanted to answer, but it was something about the prospect of being eaten alive that forced all the words back down her throat. She didn't remember much afterwards. The children came closer, pushed up against her with hungry eyes. There were loud, sloppy chewing, words of gratitude and immense amounts of pain. White liquid floated out around her, fizzling as it came into contact with the black sludge.

They kept tearing in her until there was nothing left, until spots of bone shone through the red and milky white. Kyouko kept her eyes on Sayaka until she the nightmare ended, her disgust and fear only kept at bay by knowledge that she was saving the blunette. The last child licked his lips and sucked his fingers clean, and the word fell apart.

-I-

"Aw, poor you! That must've been horrible, and scary too. But do that something for a friend, and someone you love, it was also a little cute. Ahem...sorry for saying such weird things."

To be honest, the current surroundings were even more bland the previous. Everything was just white. No contours, no surfaces. Just white. Kyouko wondered if that was a good thing. Light usually represented something good.

The person talking to her was yet another child (the redhead was getting somewhat tired of people younger than herself at this point). She had hair the white shade of chalk, which against the white background looked decidedly interesting. She wasn't wearing anything in particular, and neither was Kyouko, since they were back in the redhead's mind. Again, any psychological analysis beyond this point isn't recommended.

"So I succeeded?" Kyouko asked, her voice frustratingly weak.

"Yep! Sayaka will be fine, all that's left is for you to wake up! You had to shoulder a lot of bad stuff. I don't blame you for wanting to stay here for a while."

"I knew Mami was full of shit, what with her talk about a "pleasant experience".

"But it can be, if you're not trying to save someone's life!" The girl said, waving her arms up and down excitedly. "It also varies from person to person. This time...I guess you could say that you let Sayaka's negative emotions chew you out. Heheh...ah, sorry. Was just trying to lighten the mood."

Kyouko didn't just decide to let the comment slide, it also tugged at the corners of her mouth. She needed a light-hearted joke, even if it was one poking fun at her.

"Um, I'm not really that into this spiritual stuff...who are you, exactly?"

"Me? I'm Mii!" The child exclaimed, as if her name had been the most obvious thing about her. Her deep green eyes twinkled with enthusiasm as she continued. "I'm your angel and your devil, the little voice in the back of your head, your moral guide and spiritual counselor. I'm your conscience, Kyouko!"

Flowers of light and color sprung from the sky, and Kyouko could feel something akin to a breeze pass through her. It made her shiver, and it pulled her towards the real world. Mii was right, she wouldn't have minded staying in her own head for a while. But something was still bothering her.

"Are you a part of me?" Kyouko wondered, her voice now so weak that she could barely hear herself.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be here. You're not just a piece of rock, you have feelings too, Kyouko."

"But you seem so different from the rest of me. Have you always been here?"

"Always!" Mii assured her, her smile suddenly faltering a little. "But I wasn't very influential, not before the visit anyways."

"_Visit! What visit?"_ At this point, these were only Kyouko thoughts. But even these got through to the little girl, who frowned in concentration.

"Someone came and...and gave me advice on how to treat you. And you started listening to me a lot more after that. I changed my appearance to match hers, as thanks."

"_What was her name?"_ A fleeting spirit asked, though she already knew the answer. She just needed to hear it.

"Oh, I don't remember that. It was _ages _ago! See ya around!" Mii waved Kyouko goodbye as the sky cracked open to reveal a broken steel frame. The ground turned sharp and uninviting, the silence burst open into shouting and a familiar noise. It sounded like the very ground was being pulverized, affirmed by a deep vibration beneath her feet. Kyouko Sakura took her Soul Gem from Sayaka's, Hitomi's words ringing in her ears.

"Hate me if you want to. Just know that I'm sorry."

That, she could do.

-I-

Sayaka Miki didn't have much a pleasant awakening. Her mouth tasted like ash, the air was restless with piercing and loud sounds, and something sharp cut into her back. But she was alive and well, a solid feat after having been hit by the flame from a giant blowtorch.

With some trouble, Sayaka got up into a sitting position. Her entire body felt awfully fragile, as it could snap in half any second. A headache blossomed right above her left eye, disrupting her ability to take in her surroundings.

The loud noises wouldn't stop. Screams and crashes found their way into the hollowed-out shell she was sitting in. Rays of light snuck in her well, illuminating the dusty air. Sayaka noticed all of this before her brain could process what was right in front of her.

Kyouko stood with her back to the blunette, spear in hand. The intimidating weapon was aimed straight at Hitomi's chest.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka attempted to blurt out, but instead broke into an ugly cough that painted the ground under her red. The redhead looked her over her shoulder with a compassionate expression, making the scene that more strange.

"Good job, Kyouko." Hitomi said in a weirdly carefree manner, ignoring the large tip of metal pointed at her. "We should get out of here now. By the sound of it, Ai and Tenko have probably recovered."

"Shut up." Kyouko replied, eyes still on Sayaka. Her voice was completely different when she spoke to the blunette. "How are you?"

"Pft...huah, wha...what are you doing?" Sayaka managed to ask, after much spluttering. Disregarding her body's protests, she tried to stand up. It went well, all things considered, and she noted that her body was fully healed physically.

"It's none of your business, Sayaka." While you might not believe it, these were Hitomi's words. Her green gaze went from Sayaka, to Kyouko, to the spearhead.

"But-"

"I'll tell you." Kyouko said, one eye on the green-haired girl. "Remember when Hitomi _saved_ me once upon a time? I found she did a bit more than that."

"Kyouko, I really don't Sayaka needs to hear th-"

The next moment, Hitomi felt the cold steel on the side of her head. Colored stars exploded in her field of vision as she found herself knocked to the ground. Her hand received a long cut from a sharp piece of bent metal, and blood ran hot down her cheek.

"Kyouko!" Feeling awake enough to intervene, Sayaka ran between the two girls. She was too tired to even be angry, and could only look pleadingly at the redhead. "Please stop already..."

"She fucked with my head, Sayaka. How do you think that feels! To know that everything that you've done across the past year might've been on the whim of someone else? If not for Hitomi, we wouldn't even be here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask her!" Kyouko shouted, now because it was needed more than because of anger. It sounded like the apocalypse outside, as if the very earth was crumbling.

Sayaka turned to Hitomi, who hadn't bother getting up. She just sat there, drawing small circles with her finger. The blunette had only seen her best friend like this once before, with that look of shame on her. Last year, in the park. Would she get an equally dramatic secret revealed now?

But this time was different. Hitomi did feel shame, but her actions had been justified. An unusual resignation flared up inside of her. Why should she get punished because Kyouko couldn't handle being human? Why was she always the one who had to forgive?

"You've been manipulated a lot longer than that, you know." Sayaka was confused for a second, until she realized that the words were meant for Kyouko. They were cold and factual words, reminding her of Homura's speech pattern.

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko didn't believe her, had no reason to. Saw it as a pathetic attempt at changing the subject.

"Yeah. There is an interesting thing about Soul Gems. Something I promised myself to keep quiet about."

Kyouko felt a nervous chill down her spine. She didn't want Hitomi to continue, but she couldn't back down now. And now, Hitomi had Sayaka to protect herself. The blunette looked panicked, and her desperation reminded Kyouko of Madoka, trying to stop Mami and Homura from going at each other. She wasn't supposed to get caught in this. Hadn't that been the point from the beginning?

"You see, Grief Seeds amplify negative emotions. Hate, disgust, bitterness, so on and so forth. Soul Gems are the opposite, and they amplify all positive emotions. Happiness, excitement...affection."

"Hitomi, stop it. Both of you...stop it!" Sayaka demanded, feeling a bit of strength return to her. She was sick and tired of the fighting and the hostility and the drama. She wanted to shut them both up, together with that horrible grinding noise outside.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Please, Kyouko. Isn't it a little weird than no more than _four _persons turn out in love with people of the same gender? And all of them around the same time? Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?" Hitomi got up now, wiping the blood from her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with that same stone-cold calm as when she fought, the same controlled aggressiveness.

"Don't you dare question m-my feelings! Just because you think you know so fucking much-" The small stutter was caused by a change in word choice. She had almost said "our". Outing Homura wasn't the smartest thing to do right now.

"Mami and Madoka met, both as Puella Magi. They became very good friends, and than what happened?" There was a sadness in Hitomi's voice, as the facts she recited hurt her as well. "You came here, a cold and lifeless person. Then you met Sayaka. Did you feel connected to her in any way? You out of all of us, you must've been the most emotionally starved-"

Sayaka didn't even have time to react. The large spear flew past her, straight for Hitomi. It missed her as well, and fell rattling to the ground. The green-haired sighed, facing Kyouko's anger without blinking.

"Then what about your own damned emotions for Sayaka, huh! You-"

"Enough!" Sayaka screamed, summoning her sword if just for that extra bit of confidence it gave her. "Are...you..._deaf_? Don't you hear them? Don't you hear the people dying outside? All you care about is yourselves!

"Sayaka, I-"

"We don't know..." There was a short pause as Sayaka wiped away unwelcome tears from her eyes, as the weight of what she was trying to say was too heavy. "We don't know what happened to Mami and Madoka, and the only thing keeping my mind off them was the battle! Now...n-now...they could be _dead. _And you don't even seem to care! _What is wrong with you two_?"

With more hurtful words wanting out, Sayaka walked away with hard, determined steps. She started to climb out of their small hiding place, onto the pile of rubble that she had helped create. The daylight blinded her a little, together with her tear-blurred vision making it hard to see anything at all..

The forest had grown and created a large wall of trees around the area. Sayaka was wrong when she said that people were dying, because Tenko had simply let the roots subdue the rescue crews and the police. Strange, considering that Ai hadn't had any qualms destroying the apartment building. The sight of Tenko's power still frightened Sayaka, but she was angrier than she was afraid. Her outburst seemed to have calmed Kyouko and Hitomi as well, since she they were keeping quiet.

She climbed out fully, the morning sun's misty rays not doing anything for her frozen body. She warily looked around, expecting the two Puella Magi to try to ambush her or something like that. But when she actually did spot a Puella Magi, it wasn't who she had expected.

Behind her, Kyouko and Hitomi climbed out of the rubble, dead silent. Upon seeing who Sayaka saw, they both smiled sheepishly.


	16. Chapter 15: Collective Efforts

**Chapter 15: Collective Efforts**

The hug almost made her pass out, simply because of how much pain it caused her. She let her friend know this with a slight whimper, and Sayaka immediately loosened her hold. She didn't let go however, and Madoka could feel her best friend trembling.

"Sayaka..." The pinkette sounded almost embarrassed, but gladly returned Sayaka's embrace. Even if that too hurt quite a bit.

"Don't scare me like that again. Ever." Sayaka's mind was a flurry of emotional impulses. She had been close to death a few minutes ago, had suddenly remembered that her best friend might be dead, had found said friend but not before yelling at two other friends that were also in love with her. And then there was the two Puella Magi, and Homura and Mami, _and _Rin. She suddenly felt very, very tired.

"It's fine, I'm fine. I just had a building fall on me, no biggie." Madoka joked, rewarded with something between a sniffle and a giggle.

Kyouko and Hitomi ran up to Madoka as well, both of them feeling conscientiously obliged to show their worry as well. Because just like Sayaka, they had repressed Mami and Madoka's unfortunate fate in favor of more urgent things.

"You're tougher than you look, Madoka." was the redhead's comment, and Kyouko wondered where _that_ tone of voice had come from. She thought she sounded ridiculous, but Madoka just let go of Sayaka and grinned at her. And then they saw it, all three of them.

"Well, I can't take all the credit."

Madoka Kaname looked at her three friends with eyes that reflected her final sacrifice, one eye a brilliant pink and the other a dull gold. She had anticipated their reactions, but it was still a painful experience. They looked so confused, so lost. They didn't understand.

"_They will, eventually._"

"Mami..." Hitomi breathed, her smile gone. She couldn't even form the question, but Madoka understood.

"We woke up just before everything fell apart. Mami-chan saved us, or tried to. Her body was...crushed. Broken beyond repair." These weren't memories. They were things told to her, things she had to believe.

"_I'm not lying, Madoka. I promise. There was no other way._"

"But we share Soul Gem. And I knew that I could save her, just like that." Still with the blissful smile, Madoka just shrugged. As if it hadn't been that big of a deal. She idly scratched her head, feeling her fingertips brush against dried blood. Her clothes had lost all resemblance of...well, clothes, her legs were more blue and red than any other color, and a few of her left hand's fingers were sticking out in entirely wrong directions. Sayaka now felt extremely bad for hugging her.

"It was the easiest thing in the world. Just like last time."

"So...you mean...is she...?" Sayaka tried as well, but had no more luck than Hitomi. She wondered if she should be upset, but Madoka looked so content despite her current state...it just didn't feel appropriate.

"We kinda share a body now. Or, no, it's still my body, but she's here. I can hear her, just like when we talk telepathically. Um...I know this is important and all, but why is all this happening? Does it have to do with Rin?"

Kyouko wondered, just like the other two did, how much the infection had affected Madoka's decision. Mami was physically dead, and Madoka was all smiles. Maybe she too was pushing away her real emotions in interest of the current situation.

"Are you willing to help us now?"

Madoka's smile faded, and she looked down on the rubble as she spoke.

"I had no idea it would come to something like this. If this girl...Ai, was it? If she will so easily hurt innocent people...I don't think I have much of a choice now."

"_And what about Mami? What does she think?" _was Kyouko about to ask, but something made her keep quiet. She didn't want to lash out at Madoka, definitely not at a time like this. Instead, she briefly informed the pinkette of their opponent's powers. There were still no signs of Ai or Tenko. Maybe they had gone to get Tenshi, which meant Homura was in trouble.

"Mami-chan says that she agrees with me. We didn't know things would get this bad." Madoka stated, but a quick glance in Kyouko's direction told the redhead that Mami hadn't said exactly that. "Where is Homura-chan?"

"She stayed to fight one of the Puella Magi, Tenshi. We...haven't heard from her." Hitomi explained, her heart skipping a beat as that small detail caught up with her. But it was hard to imagine a person like Homura beaten, and that difficulty calmed her. "Wait..."

The three (or four, depending how you look at it) girls looked on with varying grades of anxiously as Hitomi got out her cellphone, chose a number, and raised the small plastic object to her ear. The one minute long silence was painful. The smell of death and various burnt matter lay heavy around them, and the joy of finding an ally or two was devoured by the potential loss of another.

"It's just...static. We need to get there, and quickly."

After making sure Ai and Tenko wasn't in the area, this was quickly decided to be the best course of action. With one exception, all of them felt bad about leaving the devastated area, but there was really nothing they could do. The one exception felt bad about something entirely different, yet another detail she had managed to forget in the heat of battle, but now cried out for attention.

Kyouko was starting to worry about Rin again. And not even Hitomi's revelation could keep her mind off the corrupted child. She needed to know. Why had it looked like she was perfectly fine with Ai taking her away?

-I-

The first thing she saw was the sky, still depressingly white but so much brighter now. The first thing she heard was laughter, a low chuckle. The first thing she felt...was nothing. Her mind tried to bend fingers, to wiggle toes, to furrow brows. But nothing happened, and nothing could be felt. If not for the grey buildings looming at the corners of her vision, Homura could've been floating in the sky.

Her mind was blank, annoyingly so. She forced a few memories and a few thoughts, namely about Kyouko and Madoka. This caused her no trouble, but as soon as she let her mind wander to the next thought, the previous one faded. The feeling was indescribable and horrifying. Homura pushed away an rising panic and recalled what had happened before the lights had went out.

Tenshi had happened.

Lightning.

Light.

And that was all. She remembered throwing herself against the brunette, the world around her so slow that the air felt like syrup. She remembered the pain of the sword sticking out of her chest, almost disappointed she couldn't feel that feeling at the moment. Since Homura couldn't move her head, there was no way of telling if the weapon was still there.

She remembered grabbing Tenshi, holding onto her whatever she had gotten hold of as an immeasurable force had made her soul whither into a small core of pure energy. _I'm almost dead_, Homura realized. _But just almost._

Then, the chuckle again, louder now, followed by a string of words that took Homura by surprised. She silenced her own thoughts, and it didn't take long until someone intruded on Homura's field of vision, accompanied by clinking metal. Tenko looked down on her, a satisfied smile on her lips.

_And now she'll kill me. _Homura guessed. She couldn't wonder where her friends were, she couldn't fight back or even move. What a disappointing death. Homura didn't even have the capacity to feel anything about the fact. She just acknowledged it.

But no finishing blow came. Tenko's deep green eyes wandered along Homura's body, and the girl kneeled down, rolled her onto her side (with the effect that her view of the sky became a view of the street for a few seconds), and started struggling with something that Homura of course couldn't see nor feel. There was a sloppy, wet sound that caught onto something deep inside her. A fragment of feeling, a sliver of liberating pain, gone in an instant.

Tenko stood back up, Homura was on her back again, and she could see the redhead dangling Tenshi's weapon above her, dripping with blood. The notion that it was _her _blood didn't bother Homura significantly.

"Looks and feels pretty dead to me, Ten-chaaan." Tenko sang teasingly, and Homura could see a rain of red drops hit her cheeks. _I feel dead? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Oh, shut your trap. Ya know as well as I do that Puella Magi don't kick it that easily." The swaying voice retorted, filled to the brim with a familiar annoyance. It reminded Homura of the tone she used with Kyouko.

"Don't let her get to you, Tenshi." A third person answered, undoubtedly Ai. Homura's diminished form didn't have any room for any specific worry, she just felt uneasy in general at the sound of the girl. "She almost couldn't fight properly, so worried about her favorite rival."

"Ai!"

"Heh, ya don't say?" Tenshi suddenly wasn't that annoyed anymore. Homura wanted to grimace, or at least show some sort of discomfort. They sounded so frustratingly _human. _But Homura would have to suffer through their conversation a while longer. She would probably have had an easier time if she had known about the dark purple, rusty object lying forgotten a few metres from her.

It was, of course, her Soul Gem. Before the lightning bolt struck her, she had reverted to her non-Puella Magi form and tossed away her soul. If not for that, she would've most likely been dead. To call her lucky was a grave understatement. As for how Tenshi survived...well, let's just say that it wasn't the brunette's first encounter with a lightning strike.

-I-

"_So how long are you planning on lying to her?_"

Rin kept staring straight ahead, her scythe rhythmically falling and rising. With impeccable precision, its tip struck the same point every time. Despite her disdain for what she was, she loved her weapon. It gave her confidence, much needed in Demi's company.

Things had gone from bad to disastrous. Rin couldn't believe that they had destroyed a high-rise building, an _entire building full of people, _just to fulfill her request. It could've been impressive, if it hadn't been so...abhorrent. It made her conviction stronger, proved once and for all that she had made the right decision.

"_As long as I have to. How long are _you _planning on lying to her?_"

"_If all you want is for her to die, I see no reason to stop at this point. I think one traitor will be plenty. Don't you agrrrrrree?_"

Rin ignored the pleasant wave of energy that suddenly spread throughout her body. It dissipated in a instant, as fickle as the Incubator himself.

"Sure. I'm a traitor, I'm a liar, I'm such a horrible little person. You can't get to me anymore, Demi. Stop trying." Rin said out loud, knowing that it was the truth. She no longer allowed herself to have any feelings regarding what was going on. She was going to be strong, for once.

Except she was still letting others fight her battles in her place.

Except that Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka and Homura were most likely dead because of her.

Except that she still wasn't ready to admit defeat, thus causing even more misery.

"_Aw, you're no fun. I liked you better as a scared little kid._" The black cat-like alien padded around in a circle, seemingly restless. He looked at Rin with his glowing eyes with an expectant look that made her very uncomfortable.

_Ting. _The scythe's tip hit the ground, light sharply reflecting in the black metal.

"_Though I'll admit, this new form is also very interesting. I can only imagine what you'll be like as a Puella Magi._"

"I hope you won't be disappointed, considering it'll be the last Puella Magi you'll ever see." The child growled, her hand tightening around the bone-white snaith. It was strange, how eager Demi was to help her, despite her constant threats. Maybe he just didn't take her seriously.

"_How nice of you. If you want to know, the four from Mitakihara are almost here. Are we going to sit this one out as well?_"

Rin made some simple arithmetics in her head, not satisfied with the result.

"Four! But I only saw Kyouko and Hitomi earlier. Sayaka was...was..."

"_Burnt to a crisp, yes. But she survived. As for the fourth member..._" Demi stopped, smiling in a manner very unlike a cat. Rin held onto her weapon even harder, her only firm ground in a world that felt like it was falling apart completely. "_Should I tell you now, or do you want to be surprised?_"

Rin didn't answer. For a few, hopeful seconds, she thought that he had given up for the moment. But as always, he waited with the hardest hitting words until last.

"_So you thought that four out of six were dead? How many does it have to be before you're ready to make the contract? You know as well as I do that the optimal outcome you're hoping for will never happen. Your fate is already decided, if you excuse the clichéd phrase._"

"What do you care?"

"_It's interesting, that's all. The extents you're willing to go to in order to keep your sister's blood off your hands. You can't even ask me to kill her, can you?_"

_Ting. _Rin hated him. Hated, hated, hated him. _Ting. _Buthe was right. She was selfish and weak, but at least she would make things right again. _Ting. _But until she was pushed all the way into her little corner, she couldn't act. _Ting. Ting. Ting._

Rin stood up.

"Come on, Demi. I want to get closer."

The black Incubator meowed ironically and padded after the ten-year-old with the giant scythe. He considered his cat sounds to be quite expressive, but decided to stick to the telepathy.

-I-

Madoka didn't know whether to be glad that they had been right or not. The three Puella Magi stood in the scarred street, their outfits aside looking like nothing more than three normal school girls chatting about something dishearteningly irrelevant. There was also the small detail of the dead girl by their feet.

Dead.

Madoka could feel a hand on her shoulder, squeezing just a bit harder than necessary.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Kyouko said behind her, with unwavering conviction. "We'll need you during the fight, and worrying about Homura is only going to get you killed."

Madoka wanted to protest, to assure the redhead that she was fine, but the words got stuck halfway up her throat. She was worried, sure, but there was another feeling asking for her attention.

"_Madoka, I'm-_"

"_You're glad._" It wasn't a question. Madoka wasn't sure how to take Mami's stray emotion, so she embraced it. It was a sort of relief, too multifaceted for her to identify.

"_I don't like Homura in the slightest, but the time when I wanted her dead is over. Yes, I'm glad, but it's not entirely my_ _feelings. You can feel it too, can't you?_"

Mami was referring to Rin's infection, the corruptive magic that amplified the most inconvenient emotions. It affected Madoka as well, but in her case, it preyed on her feelings for Mami along with her submissive nature.

After the building had come crashing down, and after Madoka had accepted Mami into her mind, the two had started thinking. As Madoka had made her way out of the rubble, surely but slowly, they realized how irrationally they had been acting, and decided to believe the talk about a "disease". And when you accepted it, you could sometimes feel the difference between your real intentions and corrupted ones. Madoka had felt, and still felt gravely ashamed for wanting to leave her friends to fend for themselves.

"_Yeah...but, I...I can't talk about this with you. I can't trust myself with you at the moment._"

"_I know. If it makes you feel any better, I think I can understand what it's doing to you. I've had the same feelings, you know...back then._"

It was a subtle apology, and Madoka accepted it. But a part of her wondered if she would've accepted it just as fast if she'd been fully healthy. Suddenly, she became aware that she was staring straight into Kyouko's piercing crimson eyes.

"You listening to me?"

"Ah, sorry." Madoka immediately looked down, not entirely sure why. "I know, I know. I'll do my best during the fight, and I'm sure Homura-chan is fine!"

The statement was followed by a halfhearted smile, but Kyouko just nodded and let go of her shoulder. It made the shorter girl feel very mature, as if Kyouko had given her somehow approved of her. There was also the fact that the usually crude and energetic girl was stern and collected.

"Okay. You're our back-up, Madoka." Hitomi said, spinning a thin knife between her fingers. She looked as tired as the rest of the group, which together with her serene appearance made her look half-asleep. "If things are going poorly for us, you'll have to jump in and even the odds. But for now, they don't know that you are alive, which gives us an advantage."

The following ten minutes were spent discussing an array of strategies and approaches to the upcoming battle. Kyouko mostly listened to the others talk, as her mind was somewhere entirely different.

It was time. They all knew that the upcoming battle would be the last, and the outcome would decided the results of this convoluted situation. There were countless things that could go wrong, and it was a battle would probably end in one or more people dying. But the thing with probability is that it, just like magic, has the annoying habit of playing with the laws of logic. As illogical as it may sound.

-I-

It began with Hitomi, Sayaka and Kyouko running into the street, weapons at the ready. The white sky let its sparse supply of water go, and tiny drops began falling across the city. Homura couldn't feel them, but she could barely see them. Even though she didn't believe in things like that, she found herself thinking of the rain as a good sign.

_Focus on Tenko, the girl with the staff. If she repeats what she did at the apartments, we're as good as dead._

Tenshi flew up, her swords grinding against each other in one slick motion. She pointed them at Hitomi, and a crackling beam of electricity broke out from their tips. Sayaka ran in front of the green-haired girl, a shining blue shield forming on her arm. She easily deflected the bolt, and quickly got out the way.

Hitomi spun around as graciously as a dancer, and a multitude of razor sharp blades flew through the air. The majority of these were aimed at Tenko, who was already in the process of gathering enough energy for her forest summoning technique.

Tenshi held out her hand, suspending all of the knifes in mid-air. They fell to the ground, their collective rattling sounding rather impressive. Ai lunged an globe of fire at the group, which scattered as the place where they had stood melted into a grey goo.

_We don't know what powers Tenshi possess, so be careful. Improvise. Just make sure to keep an eye on Tenko._

The three Puella Magi quickly drew the same conclusion as Homura had, that Tenshi could manipulate metal objects (the whole "beam of electricity" thing helped with that), and were disheartened upon realizing that all of their weaponry contained metal. They needed Madoka.

Kyouko went for Tenshi, swinging her disconnected spear over her head like a spike club. The brunette opted not to try to stop or deflect the spearhead, as since Kyouko could keep a hold of her weapon at all times, it wasn't much of a safe strategy.

She dashed to the right, the triangular lump of metal crashing down far from her. She made a few tentative lunges with her swords, but the redhead was good about keeping her distance. She used the spear's full length to her advantage, and quickly adapted to Tenshi's unnatural speed.

In the meantime, Tenko found herself pushed further and further back. The two remaining Puella Magi were obviously targeting her, and she had to count on Ai to keep them at bay. Sayaka and Hitomi had found a good rhythm, with the blunette blocking Ai's assault of fire while Hitomi pelted Tenko with knifes.

Suddenly, Tenko stuck the end of her staff into a cracked spot of the street, a minor blemish that no one had bothered fixing. A thick root broke through the concrete plates covering the ground, reaching for Sayaka. It wrapped around her ankle, easily snapping it before she could even notice it.

There was a disgusting crack, and Sayaka fell to the ground screaming, at least managing to hold onto her sword. The pain was quickly taken care of, but Ai took the opportunity to strike. A long, black snake uncoiled from her hand and flew towards Sayaka. At the same time, Hitomi threw a series of bigger daggers at the fire user.

Expecting the attack, a blue barrier formed between Sayaka and Ai. The black tongue whipped across the glowing, note-covered surface, making a shallow white cut in the magical shield.

Ai didn't have any defensive power, and two metal blades buried themselves in her right shoulder. Tenko stepped between her friend and Hitomi, making the root tighten around Sayaka's leg even more. Free from most of the pain, Sayaka cut off the malicious piece of vegetation with her sword.

_Don't get separated, unless its on your terms. We don't want anyone to get killed. Remember, we always have Madoka in case things get bad._

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked as she pulled Sayaka up on her feet. The heroine grimaced as her weight was supported on the injured foot.

"I'll be fine." She cast a quick glance at their enemies. Tenko had given up her attempt at trying to summon a new forest, and was currently helping Ai get those pesky daggers out. "This isn't really going anywhere. How is Kyouko doing?"

Tenshi's swirling battle movements were a lot like Kyouko's. This wasn't a good thing, the redhead realized as the magical girl ducked under her spear and cut upwards and out. Kyouko didn't have enough time to back up, and the short sword made a deep cut in her chest, painting an arc of blood in the air and barely missing her Soul Gem.

There was a series of clicks and clanks as the spear contracted into its basic form. Kyouko blocked Tenshi's follow-up strike with the metal shaft, right before a numbing sensation spread across her ribcage. It surprised her, enough for Tenshi to try something braver.

Her coat flapped angrily in the wind as she tossed her swords into the air. This was immediately follow by a slick dodge, the enemy's spearhead grazing her side. A quick look over her shoulder told her that her friend's were doing fine, but so were the other Puella Magi.

This was a mistake. Kyouko made another lunge with her spear, aiming for Tenshi's stomach. The brunette knew she had plenty of time to avoid it, and was mostly focused on timing her next attack. So when she sidestepped, the girl was surprised to find that there was a barrier of small red diamond-shaped plates blocking her way. There was just enough time to catch Kyouko's satisfied smirk.

There was a wet, thrashing sound as the wide tip of the spear made its way through Tenshi's very human body. Even while her reactions allowed her to dismiss the pain immediately, she still screamed. Anyone would've. Dark red rivers ran from her stomach and mouth, making her voice gargled. The glistening red triangle stuck out of her back like some sort of macabre decoration.

Ai and Tenko, Hitomi and Sayaka, all of them turned their heads when Tenshi's voice reached them. Her allies made a dash to her rescue, cut short by a flurry of throwing knifes. Sayaka, her ankle practically healed, sprinted towards them, her sword scraping along the ground as she went.

Kyouko looked up, her hands still holding on to her weapon. It had occurred to her the second Tenshi had thrown the swords that she probably planned to manipulate them when Kyouko went to attack. So the redhead had made a little trap of her own, knowing how much Tenshi relied on her speed.

But the swords had never been there to harm her directly. The blades were hovering above her, scraping against each other with a crackling sound. Kyouko thought it strange that she hadn't been able to hear the telltale sound over..._Tenshi's scream._ _Clever._

At that moment, Tenshi reached forward and yanked the spear's shaft further into her own body. This made Kyouko stumble forward, the action so incredibly unexpected. The brunette leaned forward with a bloodied smile, her steel blue eyes aglow with excitement.

"Got'cha."

A stream of blue, crepitating light erupted from the short swords. It enveloped Kyouko, and it felt as if every single spot on her body was being focused with a blowtorch. The attack send a blue-white glow across the area, and there was a scraping sound as the ground the redhead stood on broke like glass.

Tenshi backed away and fell to her knees, her body made heavy by the addition of the giant metal weapon. Thankfully, as she witnessed the power of electricity weaken Kyouko, the spear disappeared in a flash of scarlet. Instinctively, she covered the wounds that were already beginning to heal with her hands, a warm liquid washing over them.

The beam dissipated, but its remaining force launched the redhead through the air, making her land next to one of the benches put there for weary citizen to rest their tired feet. Smoke rose from her, and her amaranth hair was a frizzy, half-burnt off mess.

Sayaka was in the middle of an attack, and so had no time to care for her friend. An orb of boiling, liquid fire flew past her, and she briefly recalled that horrendous attack Ai had at her disposal. She continued to run, dodging the girl's fireballs with ease.

Hitomi, who at this time was simply assisting Sayaka with suppressing fire, noticed Kyouko's predicament. It might've been because of their antagonistic relationship, but the green-haired girl had no qualms focusing on helping Sayaka instead of running to Kyouko. After all, they had Madoka if worse came to worst.

Tenko came up next to Ai, throwing her staff as if it had been a spear. The wood shifted and morphed, and its tip became sharpened. Sayaka dodged the projectile, but the end of the staff extended and wrapped around her thigh. The blunette kept running, the piece of wood not slowing her significantly.

Ai made a sweeping motion with her whip, the aforementioned black snake that was her actual weapon, and a wall of black and red fire rose between them. Sayaka was forced to stop, and the second she did, the wooden staff (now not really a staff anymore) shot into her ground, pinning her there. She was really starting hate Tenko at this point.

But they had an ace up their sleeve. Attached to the edge of Sayaka's sword was an emerald pendant in the shape of a cross, dangling in its silver chain.

_I figure I won't need it if there is three of us. Besides, think of it as yet another safety net. If I'm in trouble, I can easily escape. If you're in trouble, I can easily come to your rescue. Just, um...be careful with it? You know, it's my soul and all._

It was a fairly unique ability, how Hitomi's Soul Gem had so much more influential range than the others'. The ability of instantly appearing at its location was also unique.

So now, Sayaka made a motion as if cutting an invisible opponent. The pendant slid off the curved blade and flew through the wall of flames. Hitomi caught on to Sayaka's plan, and immediately vanished into thin air.

"Stop!" The order was Tenshi's, and it was louder than any of the sounds of war. Everything went silent, and all that could be heard was the crackling of Ai's fire. It was such a preposterous thing, to simply tell your enemies to quit attacking. But really, it had nothing to do with Tenshi.

The fire went out as suddenly as a candle's flame. Sayaka, still restrained by Tenko's staff, overlooked what her plan had accomplished. Hitomi stood in front of Ai with a good hold of the girl's shoulder, and with it, her own pendant. Her other hand held a bigger dagger, one where the blade seemed to be made of pure light. It was held a hair from Ai's Soul Gem, and it became clear that Hitomi held Ai's life in her hands.

Tenko stood, frozen, right behind Ai. Hitomi looked into the green eyes from over Ai's shoulder, and her own expression was calm, even friendly. She could see the fear the redhead felt, how her mind and heart raced to find a way out of the situation. It was then they saw why Tenshi had shouted.

She sat on the aforementioned bench, with one hand over the gaping wound in her stomach. The other held one of her swords against Kyouko's chest, who had been dragged up on the bench as well. Tenshi had her in exactly the same situation as Hitomi had Ai.

One could've called it a deadlock, and to the opposing forces, it was one.

"I suggest ya back off from my friends." Tenshi coughed, sliding the edge of her sword against the gem. Kyouko's entire body was on fire, most of her nerves thrashed, but the physical pain was nothing compared the burning shame she felt.

"I have a better idea." Hitomi answered, and while she had to yell for Tenshi to hear her, her voice still sounded eerily calm. "How about you back off, and then you and your friends let Rin go?"

This made Ai snort contemptuously, despite her situation.

"Let her go? It was your brat of a friend who kidnapped her. I would never force Rin to do something she didn't want to do, and Rin _wants _to come with us!"

This could've gone on forever, surely, but this wasn't to be the case. There was a loud _twang_, almost like the sound of a bowstring. An arrow of energy flew out from the rubble created by Tenshi earlier that day, the air seeming to bend around the projectile and give it more speed. It was aimed straight for the earring that was Tenshi's Soul Gem, and it would've hit under normal circumstances.

But Tenshi was extremely fast. And she managed to move, ever so slightly. The arrow cut her ear clean off, and continued on its merry to take a big chunk out of an empty store that appeared to sell electronics.

Then everything happened simultaneously, and mind-numbingly fast. Ai had another ability, one that required a little too much energy to be a viable battle option. Pyrokinesis. As one might've guessed, Hitomi's arm suddenly burst into flames. The sheer surprise, combined with the sudden pain, made her drop the dagger.

Tenshi, forced by Madoka's shot to shift her attention from Kyouko, fumbled in the air for her Soul Gem. Blood ran down her cheek in a solid stream, and she was starting to feel a bit dizzy. She felt her hand close around the small object, and relief overwhelmed her. Kyouko, on the other hand, did what she could while being unable to move her arms and legs: She leaned forward and sank her teeth deep into Tenshi's arm.

Ai quickly grabbed Hitomi's hand and twisted it away from her own body. The rest just came by itself. It was almost as if she wasn't even in control over her own body anymore, instead simply watched herself push the green-haired girl back, and heard herself say the familiar words. Her eyes met her opponent's, and Ai was surprised to see that Hitomi's expression had barely changed. She didn't look upset or chocked. Just...disappointed.

"_Punire L'emicrania._"

It was too much for Tenshi. The arrow, her wounded midsection, her missing ear, her bloodied Soul Gem, and now Kyouko's pathetic attempt at harming her. She raised her other, closed hand to hit Kyouko. To take the oval gem on her chest and jam it down the redhead's throat. To hurt. To kill.

The second arrow hit her hand.


	17. Chapter 16: Purgatory

**Chapter 16: Purgatory**

Weirdly enough, Sayaka was probably the one who took the most damage. Mental damage, that is. She saw Hitomi back away, her arm alight with flickering flames. Knowing what would happen, she desperately tried to cut through the wooden ties that bound her. But the staff was a magical weapon, and wouldn't cave that easily.

Ai held out her hands, heat waves forming around them. A shining blue circle suddenly flared up between her and Hitomi, but the effort was in vain. As this range, attempting to stop an attack of that magnitude was useless.

Sayaka saw Hitomi hop back, how she tried to dodge to the side, how she tried to untangle the pendant around her hand. Upon seeing the shield, the green-haired girl looked over her shoulder at Sayaka. There wasn't even a trace of panic in her features. She just smiled, as if to say thanks for trying. Sayaka couldn't remember if she screamed or not. Even if she had, she wouldn't have heard herself.

The white jet flame roared free from Ai's conrol. It shattered Sayaka's shield into small, shimmering pieces that instantly vaporized. Hitomi was at the beam's edge, but it didn't take more than that. Her body was enveloped in white, agonizing heat. Hitomi could feel a billion thoughts racing through her neurons, even ones not originally hers. She could feel every sliver of magic in her body desperately trying to heal her, and failing miserably.

And so finally, she could hear the liberating sound of her Soul Gem shattering, and her own consciousness with it. It wasn't a too bad of a way to die, she reckoned. Wrapped in warm, cozy light...

"Ai, stop!" Tenko commanded, her voice cracking with released tension and fury. "You're going to kill yourself!"

While all this was happening, only Kyouko and Madoka witnessed the death of Tenshi. The girl just stood there, a surprised expression clashing with her blood-soaked appearance. The dark liquid kept flowing out of her, a never ending stream of life.

The brunette seemed to stare at the spot where her hand had been prior to it getting shot off, even if she was already dead. It seemed to take forever for gravity to take effect, and for her body to slump down on the ground. Kyouko, who still had a frantic hold of Tenshi's wrist, went with her, ending up in a puddle of her opponent's blood.

The redhead spat and coughed when she finally let go, rolling over so that she was lying on her back. She could hear other sounds; the roar of a fire, someone yelling something, and the splashes and clicks of feet coming closer to her.

Kyouko gave herself a second to catch her breath. They had taken out one. Now it was four against two. Piece of cake.

Still not trusting her own, ruined body enough to get up, Kyouko just lifted her head ever so slightly. She saw Madoka running past her, tears glistening on the innocent girl's cheeks.

_She probably crying over Tenshi. _Kyouko reasoned. _It was my mistake that made it so that Madoka had to kill her. Poor girl will never get over that. But...why is she in such a hurry?_

Becoming increasingly worried, especially considering that the roaring associated with Ai's attacks wouldn't stop, Kyouko's appendages flapped around like fishes out of water in order to get her up. Then, her left hand found something that had rolled in under the bench, something solid and warm. Something round. Rolling over on her side once more, Kyouko noticed a few things.

Ai's mighty _Punire L'emicrania, _swiveling around towards a restrained Sayaka. The absence of Hitomi, Madoka's desperate yet determined sprint.

But also, out of the corner of her eye, Homura's lifeless body. The body that everyone, even their enemies had declared dead. And as if hearing her observational thoughts, the object in her hand pulsated with energy, only once.

"Sayaka!" Madoka stopped running, raising the object in her hand. It was her usual bow, the rose at its top in full bloom, but it was still different. The bowstring glittered golden, attached to silver contraptions at the bow's top and bottom. It was still Madoka's weapon, but Mami's power was very much present.

Without a moment's hesitation, the pink-haired girl fired a single arrow in her friend's direction. The powerful projectile missed Sayaka by a hair, easily cracking her wooden shackles.

The beam of heat dangerously close, Sayaka quickly got away from it. Tenko didn't make an attempt to stop her, but instead kept yelling at Ai. As the girl realized that her ultimate attack no longer had the chance of hitting anyone, she let the flow of energy stop. The fire died out, revealing a blackened and melted street. Ai fell to her knees, her magic reserves depleted.

"Ai..." Tenko put a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder, before looking up at the remaining opponents. These were Madoka and Sayaka, as Kyouko and Homura weren't in any state to fight, and as Hitomi was no longer anything but ash. This was also been the reason for Madoka's tears.

"It's almost over, Madoka." Sayaka said in a low voice, the heroine struggling to keep the realization that Hitomi was gone away. It had been her fault. It had been her fault. "It's almost over."

"This isn't right..." Madoka cried, but stubbornly wiped her tears. In her head, Mami whispered soothing words to her, while being in just as much pain as her beloved.

"It's over!" The blunette called out, her voice meant for Tenko. She needed to get the words out before her anger consumed her. "You can't win this, and we don't want to fight anymore. Just give up!"

Tenko considered it. Her powers were terrible against ranged types, and she wouldn't be able to deal with two Puella Magi while protecting Ai. Ai's wish, Rin's request, was one thing, but the redhead was getting tired of having to deal with so much pain. Maybe giving up would be for the best. Though that assumed that the blue one wasn't just trying to trick her.

"Don't...don't..." The broken being next to her wheezed, but Tenko wasn't going to listen to Ai this time. Or at least not until she thought of something.

_Whatever happened to Tenshi? _

The thought was like an alarm clock, and Tenko felt like she had just woken up. It had been so long since the three had fought an opponent that Tenshi didn't simply demolish, and Tenko wasn't used to worrying about her friend. Upon realizing this, the redhead could almost feel her Soul Gem darkening.

"Tenshi..." Looking out across the battlefield to her right, she couldn't understand how much she had missed. Hadn't Tenshi sat on that bench, ready to execute the red Puella Magi that started all of this? Then why, why was she lying in a pool of blood with wounds that didn't show any signs of healing?

Sayaka saw the thing she resisted change Tenko. Where there had previously been a defeated look, a reluctant stance, now was only a person consumed by rage. Madoka saw it too, and without thinking, she raised her bow once more.

"Please..." The Puella Magi prodigy pleaded, her vision a compact blur because of her tears. "...just give up."

"You bastards! You will pay for what you have done! You will die, all of you!" Tenko's eyes glowed with pure hatred. Mami saw it through Madoka, the insanity that overcame the woman. She did what Madoka could not, and drew an arrow aimed at Tenko's head. And the sympathetic girl begged, her words and actions controlled by two different minds.

"Please...just give-"

_Twang._

Tenko felt it. The slightest breeze as the arrow grazed her. And then nothing. The Puella Magi collapsed, dead long before she even hit the ground.

Ai couldn't take it anymore. Her heart filled with pain, unending and eternal, as she realized that both of her friends were dead and that she would never obtain Rin's forgiveness. The girl curled into a ball and cried, hopelessness rending her unable to think. There was a tug, a strange snap at the bottom of her heart. With a loud crack, Ai's Soul Gem split into two.

Dark tentacles reached out from the pin on her chest, burying themselves deep in her flesh, filling her with new, malicious energy. Suddenly, her task didn't seem so difficult anymore. Sure, both Tenko and Tenshi were gone, but she could easily kill the remaining Puella Magi.

Sayaka and Madoka watched as a twitching, spastic Ai got onto her feet. She was in the middle of her transformation into a witch, evident by the black veins crossing her skin. They converged at her heart, where a pulsating, glowing red bubble was forming.

"I do_n't kn_ow why I _di_d_n't th_ink of _it __be_fore!" Her voice was like static, grating and unbearable to listen to. Her disgusting body took a few steps towards her two enemies. The strange abscess glowed brighter, and the dark veins split open, and oily substance gushing out of them. Ai's face remained fairly intact, and she laughed manically at how stupid she had been. "_I'l_l _ju_st tak_e all of _yo_u _out _i_n on_e simp_le att_ack!_"

Madoka was the first to realize what was going to happen, and for a split second she was relieved that she wasn't going to have to shoot anyone again.

Kyouko, who still lying next to the bench, knew as well. She didn't know how, but she knew, and she instinctively curled up into a protective ball with the warm object in her hands. Maybe she understood Ai to a degree, maybe she had seen one too many zombie-themed horror films where there always was one breed of zombie that glowed and pulsated and looked generally _more _disgusting than the other undead. Those were the zombies that self-destructed.

Rin looked on from afar, her heart sealed shut. It would soon be over. The rhythmic sound of her scythe soothed her, and gave her something to focus on. She didn't feel any sadness at the fact that her sister was dead, nor did she feel any sort of accomplishment.

_I guess she earned my forgiveness. I wonder what she's going to do with it._

The explosion, just like Ai's ultimate attack, started out slow. And in the end, it wasn't exactly an explosion. But the air caught fire around the witch, reflecting every color in the visible spectrum. It became a whirling, blinding sphere that suddenly grew at a terrifying rate.

The sphere melted the ground below it, and became more of an expanding wave than anything else. The area of destruction became larger, reaching Sayaka and Madoka. There was nothing they could do to prevent their death, but that doesn't mean they didn't try. The wave of fire eventually embraced them, turning them to ash in an instant. It continued, passing through buildings that cracked and collapsed before the massive amount of energy. It reached Kyouko, who desperately clutched at her treasured find until she too was burned out of existence.

The enormous energy wave continued a bit further, claiming more infrastructure and only a handful more human lives, as most people had left the area where they suspected some sort of shooting had occurred. The explosion only had so much to give, and after two blocks, the sphere of destruction reverted. It shrunk into its original shape, and in its center formed a simple, run-of-the-mill Grief Seed. This technique, this last resort, had been completely silent.

A cold wind blew through the area, cooling it. The street was empty and deformed, an abandoned war zone. The battle was over. Everyone was dead.

-I-

Rin Ichikawa and Incubator Demi made their way through the destruction, the feline imposter pointing out interesting factoids about what had just taken place. Rin walked with her weapon dragging behind her, even while she was fully capable of holding it normally.

She was being to feel the guilt and horror that threatened to consume her, despite her stubborn efforts to keep the feelings away. It didn't matter now, all that was needed was a wish and everything would be fine. _Almost _everything.

The ten-year-old hopped over a puddle of boiling _something_, reaching the place where the explosion had started. She picked up the small Seed, holding it between her fingers. It was hot to the touch, which was unusual for the black objects.

"_Want me to take that off your hands?_" Demi offered, his curious self straying away in different directions before returning Rin. He couldn't help it, he was excited.

"She said that my...that our parents were awful parents. And then she killed them." The black item glittered, the morning proper day now. The almost unnoticeable rain hadn't stopped, and still fell in invisible drops. Rin yawned. It felt like an eternity since she had last slept. "Our parents weren't good parents. They were always nicer to me, and they seemed to hate Ai, but they were really harsh with the both of us."

"_Does this have a point?_"

"The point is that Ai...my sister, she would've never killed anyone. My real sister, that is. Being a Puella Magi changes you, something I'm sure you can confirm. Why did she agree to my offer? Why would she kill so many innocent people just for me to forgive her?"

"_Ah, the quirks of the human mind. What would you like me to say? Having your soul extracted amplifies some emotions in an individual, and it's up to that individual what emotions are affected. That's all. As for why she cared so much about you..._"

Demi sat down and licked his paw, his sapphire eyes drilling into Rin.

"_...your guess is as good as mine._"

The girl then realized something. She didn't want to become a Puella Magi. Despite it being the only way to save her friends and despite her soul being corrupted by Kyubei. In the end, it would still be breaking that same old promise. The one she had made to her real sister. She wondered if she should've been able to kill Ai herself after all, just to avoid making the contract.

Of course, her wants were irrelevant, and so were things she could've done. If she didn't make everything right again, she would never be able to live with herself. Literally.

"You do realize that I will kill you as soon as you've fulfilled my wish."

"_You're free to try. I'm used to angry clients, and if I've managed to avoid them as a white Incubator, I see no reason why I wouldn't be able to do it as a 'corrupted' one. Now if you would quit stalling..._"

Rin sighed and sat down before throwing the Grief Seed to Demi, who let it fall into his body. Rin's dress flowed out around her, creating rivers and streams of black and white. The color scheme very much fit into the grey, charred surroundings. Demi looked at her expectantly, his tails wagging impatiently back and forth.

"I wish..."

_I'm ten, a mere ten years old. Everybody says that I'm young, but I don't feel young. Why am I allowed to make these decisions?_

"I wish that every _human _who has died because of me today will be brought back to life."

Such a simple sentence, yet one that almost broke Rin. She worried it would hurt, that she had phrased her wish wrong, that girls as young as her couldn't even be proper Puella Magi. From being a cold, heartless bystander, the child now started crying. She cried for everything that had happened from the night when Ai came back home, the night when she lost her family. She cried her heart out.

Demi shook his furry head, frustrated by Rin's bawling.

"_This wish, being about revival and all, will probably put a significant strain on your soul. Nothing you can't handle, but don't blame me if you end up schizophrenic later in life. Also, as there is a lot of people to revive, the amount of energy used for each person will be minimal. Meaning, everyone involved won't be up and running right away. I estimate a week or so is enough time for a Puella Magi to recover. Also, everyone you've inflicted with Kyubei's infection will be cured, as that specific negative energy is very much bound to you. Convenient, isn't it?_"

"I don't care, just...hurry up."

Demi, the corrupted Incubator, padded up to Rin Ichikawa. His tails grew longer, the four centering around Rin's chest. The blue areas of his fur were shining brightly, and the air hummed with magic.

"_This is the first time I make a contract with someone as young as you, who is also halfway between witch and human. How interesting._"

Before Rin could comment on this, her entire body was shaken by spasms. Her scythe disappeared in a shower of black sparks, and her patchy dress began dissolving. There was a nauseating tug around her heart, and all of her limbs tingled in a very uncomfortable manner. Rin arced her back, a pressure over her lungs making it impossible to breath.

The world's contours became blurry, erased themselves around the two beings. Rin was frozen in look of absolute shock as a black orb was extracted from her body. Its movements, despite Demi's control, seemed very erratic. Rin was suddenly afraid that he would let it go, that her soul would simply fly away and disappear.

"_Not one for sentimentality, but it's been fun assisting you and your friends. If you ever need my help again, all you have to do is ask. I'm an Incubator, after all. Helping out Puella Magi is what I do._"

Rin couldn't answer, couldn't feel her body anymore. She knew how this worked. Ai had told her. Her pale hands reached for the dense concentration of energy, and closed around it. It was like touching a naked wire, and her mind was flooded with all of the corruption that had been rooted in her. Then, there was a flash of white, and the darkness was gone.

Soon, too soon, came her wish. A part of her life force was used to turn back time, and another part managed all the temporal changes (such as Ai dying). A stream of souls trapped the young girl in a rainbow-shimmering maelstrom, and each of the lost humans took a small piece of her to manage the trip back to life.

The scenery dissolved, revealing only darkness. Magic took a hold of Rin and turned her inside out. Her hair became white as chalk, the only physical change the girl suffered. A new form of power, different from the tainted entity she had gotten used to, filled the child. Flowers of color exploded around her, and there was a metallic click as Rin Ichikawa's scarred soul was sealed inside a Soul Gem.

The real world shook with light and lightning, and the first mass revival in a decade took place. Crushed and burnt bodies were repaired, their respective souls put back into place. Mitakihara brimmed with magic that morning, creating a result that would be quite difficult for the authorities to explain. After all, how likely was it that a giant explosion and a demolished high-rise building didn't claim a single life?

-I-

_It was a very cold and boring room, for being what it was. It contained a desk, a bed and a wardrobe, the floor naked and with a dull gloss. The wall were covered with proper art, as boring and insipid as the rest of the interior. _

_Rin didn't mind. She found the milky white wallpaper calming, and while the paintings strewn about were admittedly not very fun to look at, they gave the room a sophisticated feel. And sophistication was important, according to her parents._

_Ai looked horribly misplaced with her pointy, multicolored hair and almost tattered look. She paced back and forth in the room, as uncomfortable in their house as always. Rin just sat in her bed, finding it unusual that she wasn't the most awkward person in the room._

"_It's not Tenko, is it? I know she can be a little short-tempered, but you know how nice she is arou-"_

"_It's not Tenko." The child mumbled, dangling her legs absently over the edge of her bed. The covers were the most colorful thing in the room, with blue and white lines intertwining in a bright yellow landscape._

"_Rin..." Ai pleaded, and her little sister had to fight the urge to simply give in. But this wasn't an unfamiliar conversation._

"_I'm not running away from home, sis. After you left...Mother was devastated."_

_The teenager grimaced, not afraid to show what she thought of their mother. But she realized that Rin weren't going to budge this time either, and in the end, she hadn't come to argue._

"_The offer stands. Tenshi says thanks for the rune by the way, it's working like a charm. You should see her, running around at ridiculous speeds."_

_Rin giggled, having no trouble imagining this. Tenshi was a speed freak, and it was no surprise to the girl that she had asked for an alteration that made her faster. She exhaled slowly, grateful that Ai had decided to drop the subject._

"_Watching you three train is so much fun. Sometimes, I wish I could be a Puella Magi, just like you." This wasn't precisely an honest statement, Rin just wanted to get Ai in a better mood. But the statement just made the older sister shake her head._

"_Never ever become a Puella Magi. Ever."_

"_What do you mean? I thought you said that it was and amazing thing, that you had the chance to save people..." Rin didn't finish the sentence. Ai just sighed deeply, clenching and unclenching her hands in futility._

_After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ai sat down next to Rin on the bed. The black-haired girl rested her head against her older sister's shoulder, a rare gesture for the child. _

"_Has something happened?"_

_At this, Ai turned to Rin with her hands on the younger girl's shouldesr. She was rougher than usual, but Rin kept quiet. Their eyes, exactly the same shade of light blue, met._

"_Rin, listen. No matter how much good I try to do, I know now that I will eventually become something that only lives to hurt and destroy. I won't let you become that."_

_A lone tear ran down Ai's cheek, but her hold became softer._

"_Don't you see? That's why I gave you my wish. Don't feel left out. Don't think that I want to hinder you in any way. Know that I only want what is best for the two of us."_

_And then Ai told Rin about the true fate of the Puella Magi. At the time, the younger girl didn't notice the fact that Ai's reasoning behind her wish didn't make sense, as she hadn't known the truth at that time. Instead, Rin wondered why Demi hadn't said anything. She had always found the snow white alien a little scary, if interesting to be around. _

_Ai told the rest of her story, that she and her two friends had witnessed a Puella Magi turning. After that, Demi had explained everything. He said that telling them from the start was an impossibility, that no one would accept the contract like that. To his delight, none of the three seemed to mind. Sure, they treated him like the lying immoral being he was, but Ai, Tenshi and Tenko all believed that their lives were better as Puella Magi. _

_And so, they forgave Demi. But Rin, after being told the story, never did. To her, the Incubator had killed her sister. She didn't listen when Ai explained that she didn't regret her choice, that she held no grudge against Demi. The child decided to use her powers to punish the Incubator, somehow._

_A few months later, Ai killed their parents, the resulting explosion taking away half their house and severely injuring Ai herself. After being saved by Kyouko, Rin understood that what her sister had said that day had been true. She also found that she was incapable of forgiving Ai. _

_Because in her mind, the real Ai Ichikawa was already dead. _


	18. Chapter 17: Optical Delusions

**Chapter 17: Optical Delusions**

_In Ai's opinion, Demi was a quirky character. Despite his emotionless way, he seemed subconsciously curious about everything related to her. He often acted condescendingly, but he assured her that this was only due to his nature and in no way meant as an insult. She believed him, with some reluctance. She was tired of being treated as if she was worth less, which was the reason she had came in contact with Demi in the first place._

_But regardless of this supposed nature, the two got along well. He treated her and her two friends with kindness and consideration, or at least something that resembled such things. You never really knew with Incubators, Ai concluded. _

_She didn't need much convincing to want to become a Puella Magi. The combination of power and the chance to make a difference was tempting, even with the risks that came with it. Tenko, a mischievous person with a good heart, was more hesitant. She didn't have much to live for anyways, but just the sound of the word "contract" made her wary._

_Tenshi was Tenshi, and simply went with the flow. Unlike the lazy redhead, the sound of superhuman abilities went over well with her. To Ai's two friends, the wish that came with the deal wasn't that alluring. They both agreed that simply asking for something and then receiving it was far too uninteresting, and their wishes became ones relating to their magical prowess._

_Ai, on the other hand, took the offer into great consideration. Her first thought was impulsive and horrifyingly tempting. She could get rid of her parents, and free her sister from their oppressive reign. Rin didn't understand, or didn't want to understand how bad she was being treated.. She insisted on staying in that terrible home, instead of living with her and the other two. Maybe her condition also played into her choice, as she didn't know Tenshi or Tenko that well._

_But Ai hesitated. To wish someone dead, even people such as parents, just felt wrong. She was determined to find Ai another way out, without resorting to such despicable measures. With that intent, she told Rin about magical girls, and eventually gave her wish to her sister, wanting her to get a chance to help people as well, and to be part of their lives. Tenshi and Tenko encouraged this decision, Demi advised against it. The wish was made, and Rin became increasingly familiar with her friends through helping with modifications and other technical advice. The child developed a devoted curiosity for the Soul Gems, and Ai was happy to see her little sister so active._

_A person they knew, not even a friend, turned. Demi reluctantly revealed the truth about the Puella Magi, and their real purposes. Imagine his surprise when none of the girls seemed to take the news too badly. Ai just made sure to make Rin promise to never become a magical girl, because while Ai wasn't bothered by her inevitable fate, she wouldn't let it befall Rin. _

_However, Rin was just as protective of her sister as Ai was. The child wanted to punish Demi somehow, for lying and betraying them. She started experimenting with Grief Seeds, as she knew Incubators handled them after the witch had been destroyed. She quickly found a way to weaken the casing holding the dark energy, and the result was very satisfactory._

_After the three Puella Magi had managed to subdue a crazed Demi, Ai tried to once more explain to Rin that none of them were angry at the Incubator. They didn't care about their fate, and there was no pointing hurting someone who was ultimately trying to help. Rin pretended to listen, wondering why her sister seemed to have lost her will to live._

_Contrary to what she had hoped for, Demi survived. He was now black and blue as opposed to white and red, and his innocent curiosity had warped into a twisted obsession. He began following Rin around, sometimes simply trying to talk her, sometimes mocking her and blaming her for Ai's carelessness. Rin hated him more and more, but didn't have the courage try to get rid of the Incubator again._

_After the night of her parents' death, when Rin was clinging on for dear life to a person she didn't even know, she was glad. Glad to be rid of Demi and the weird person that nowadays only resembled Ai, to leave her uninteresting home and her boring parents. As she got to know the girl named Kyouko, she found that Demi had followed her. In a furious outburst, the child managed to harm the alien. It was merely a scratch, but Rin then understood what her modified Grief Seed had actually done._

_Demi stayed with them, so Rin just tried to ignore him to the best of her ability. She shared her discoveries with Kyouko, who actually became quite interested. It would've been a lie to say that the redhead didn't terrify Rin, but anything was better than what she had left behind. And to be fair, Kyouko could be friendly from time to time. She wanted Rin to come with her to Mitakihara, said that there was an Incubator there she wanted to get rid of. Without any other options, the black-haired girl accepted the task._

_Demi, at this point a very deranged (and emotional) being, wanted Rin transformed. He didn't know why he found her so interesting, but he knew better than to question erratic emotions. He had studied them, after all. So in order to create a situation that would benefit him, he helped both sides. _

_He led Ai and her friends to Mitakihara, but stated that there was no way they could fight six Puella Magi and assume to get out alive. The Incubator asked them to stay hidden and lay low until he could thin their numbers a bit. Ai refused at first, especially at Demi's suggested time frame of "a few weeks". But Tenshi convinced her, saying that Rin was also likely get hurt if they just barged in._

_When Kyubei infected Rin, Demi couldn't contain his excitement. He knew that the only way out of such a predicament was magic, and he would be there to offer it. Though things became dangerous. Upon telling the visiting group about Rin's situation, Ai had nearly fried him on the spot. Her mental health was degenerating further and further, and if not for Tenshi and Tenko, she probably would've become a witch early on, even with their diligent use of Grief Seeds._

_Luckily, she still trusted Demi to a degree. Enough to let him convince her that the infection would eventually die down on its down. It was a complete lie, but a necessary one. It brought him to his goal flawlessly, and even earned him a big chunk of emotional energy through Ai's despair._

_And now, as the corrupted being saw the magic pour out of the young girl, how her wish undid her selfish actions and filled her with potential energy, energy that would one day be released to the universe, Demi felt strangely empty. His goal fulfilled, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. His strongest wish was one to stay with Rin Ichikawa, as even now he couldn't let go of his obsession with her. But that would be impossible, sadly. _

_Demi left the revival grounds, not in mood to see Rin's finalized form. He didn't want to take the risk of being sliced in pieces by the aggressive girl, but he also wanted to keep her appearance a surprise. For when she would come to kill him, he reasoned._

_It was a time he very much looked forward to._

-I-

"I feel a little silly."

"_Don't worry about it. You and I are the only ones here._" Mami assured her, seeing the psychedelic landscape around her change in waves. It wasn't too bad being inside someone else's mind, especially not Madoka's. She could always reach the pinkette, could always be there to help her, if not protect her. If she tried, pretending that she didn't miss her body wasn't that difficult.

The surroundings weren't unfamiliar either. Mami had gotten glimpses, stolen visions of it during Madoka's equalizations. The blonde guessed that this was sort of what the process felt like for the one being the receiver.

"I've never gotten the whole meditation thing." Madoka insisted, talking to a specific spot in her bright room instead of mumbling to herself. It was easy for Mami to make claims about their solitude, while the pinkette's parents were a few walls and a floor away. It wasn't like they had their own apartment anymore.

"They all say something like 'gather your thoughts', put I've never managed that. My thoughts are just kinda...all over the place. You know?"

The blonde had a minor influence of what she perceived within Madoka's mind, that influence next to none at times with a lot of brain activity. That sort of activity was often indicated by flashing colors and lights, as erratic as they were beautiful. Mami smiled, looking out across the expansive sea. The waves were pulsating with color, rainbow-striped fish showing off by energetically jumping into the air.

"_Yeah...I think I know how you feel. We can stop if you want to. Hitomi also said that it could take a while to get the hang of it._"

"But I want...I want to make it work. Just a little, at least." Madoka insisted, eyes locked on the same spot in the room she was directing her words to. The slightest shimmer went through the air, a waver from an invisible flame. "There! Did you see that!"

"_Madoka..._" Mami sighed, rolling her eyes. She held up her hand as a particularly brave fish sent a shower of multicolored water drops at her. "_I can only use your eyes when we're transformed, remember?_"

The sting of embarrassment made Madoka lose her train of thought, and the air remained still. She grumbled, frustrated, and rubbed her sore eyes. The one that had lost its original color hurt the most, the one that now bore Mami's amber tint.

"I forgot...but something happened! I want to keep trying."

"_Have at it. It's reassuring that you at least believe that visualization could work. But Hitomi hasn't been wrong yet, I suppose._" Mami said, not letting her own feelings show through at all. She was the one who had saved Madoka, and had to act like she didn't regret that action in the least. Not that she did, but the thought of never being able to touch her loved one directly ever again...

Then, wasn't it terribly ironic that they shared a body?

Madoka felt the same way, but also felt guilty about the situation, as she had made it out of the situation unscathed. Sure, this had been Mami's wish, but that didn't stop Madoka from lingering on the subject. Never mind that fact that if Madoka had died, Mami would've as well. As for Rin and the other visitors, they didn't hold any real grudge against them. They were by no means friendly towards them, but as far as finger-pointing went, Mami and Madoka were just ashamed of themselves for having become so warped by Kyubei's infection.

The only sign of progress came after hours of talking, staring, concentrating and grumbling. Before Madoka's tired eyes, the air solidified into a distinct human shape. She gasped and almost lost sight the mirage, but Mami felt the change as well.

The landscape became static-y, as if someone had messed with a television screen. The blonde's limbs tickled and stung, and it felt as if someone was pulling her in all cardinal directions at the same time.

Suddenly, her eyes were her own. Thanks to the wonders of proprioception, she could immediately feel every inch of her physical body. The blurry world became sharp in a flash, and Madoka's sweaty, panting figure faded into existence together with the rest of the room.

"..d..ka..di..it!" Her words came out distorted and cracked, like sound from a poorly tuned radio. Raising her hands, Mami saw that she was decidedly transparent and somewhat glitchy around the edges. Everything still stung, if was if her entire body had fallen asleep. But she was back, at least in Madoka's mind.

Visualization was the method, suggested by Hitomi. It had little to do with Puella Magi-related abilities, it was more of a combination between personal experience with meditation and guesses about how magic actually functioned. Educated guesses, but guesses nonetheless.

"Are you really...here?" Madoka took two eager steps forward, holding out her hand. With all the care in the world, Mami did the same. The blonde mirage flickered, disappeared and came back. The pinkette felt a splitting headache lash out from behind her left eye, but she ignored it.

Their hands met. For a horrifying second, Madoka thought that her hand would go right through Mami's. It would be even more crushing, being able to see but not touch. But the human brain is an amazing thing, and with a pinch of magic, it easily assimilated the existence of an object it knew inside and out, and created the appropriate responses to such an object. There was a crackle, and the two girls held each other's hands together with their own breaths.

"Hah..." With a relieved huff, Madoka smiled shakily. "Told you I could do it."

This was all the time she had to feel proud of her own abilities, as she found herself in a tight embrace, a mix of sniffles and giggles escaping from the blonde. One could think that they'd been separated for a decade by the way Mami held Madoka as close to her as physically possible.

Ignoring her head that was surely about to explode any second, Madoka returned the hug. Her eyes met Mami's, both of their irises now containing a foreign color, and they kissed hastily, as if they both knew that their reunion would soon be over.

Madoka tasted salt, but for once, her eyes were dry. She laughed into Mami's neck, feeling the shape of a person waver and loosen between her fingers. It was almost painful now, just how desperately she was being held.

"I-I thought I was supposed to be the crybaby."

There was no answer, and the pinkette nearly fell forward when all of the weight she been supporting herself on went away. She stumbled forward, an overwhelming nausea welling up inside of her. Her skull was aflame, and she could barely breathe.

"_Are you okay?_" came Mami's worried voice in the back of her head, rolling like soothing waves over her mental wounds. Madoka staggered into her bed, shutting out the annoying daylight.

"Just a headache...it was worth it. I'll get better at it, so I can keep you here all the time. J-Just...just wait."

"_Are you sure you'll be okay with that?_" Mami chuckled, moved by the words. "_You'll be the only one able to see me, since I'm really just your mental image. It'll look like you're crazy, talking to yourself._"

Despite the nausea and the headache, Madoka felt happy. Even while being magical girls, they were so fragile still. When Mami had shared her Soul Gem, it had almost felt fortunate, as it meant they could never be too far apart. She had never questioned her feelings for her mentor and friend, always for different reasons. And right now, there was still nothing to question. Like this, like one, they would be together forever.

"I'll be fine. But...um, one thing."

"_Hmm?_"

"I'm still not comfortable with displaying affection in public. It m-might look a bit odd this time around."

After a second to let the bizarre imagery play out in her head, the innocent statement made Mami laugh until she cried.

-I-

Mitakihara glittered like a diamond, reflecting the sun's rays in tons and tons of glass and scattering it in countless directions. Ants drove and walked through the veins of the city as insignificantly as ever.

Kyouko didn't know what it was about rooftops. Maybe it was the view and the wind in her hair. Maybe it was the feeling of solitude that appealed to her, being able to gather her thoughts for a minute or so.

Far away, the sound of construction could be heard. Cleaning up after the Puella Magi disputes would take some time, and Kyouko mourned for her lost apartment. Even if she hadn't planned on moving in there any time soon, it had still been her home for quite some time.

"I came here to be alone, you know."

There was a triumphant and somewhat condescending laugh, as if the thought of Sayaka paying Kyouko's wishes any attention was preposterous.

"Ah, like I didn't know you like to be by yourself."

"Yet you came."

"Yep."

Kyouko couldn't help but chuckle, almost annoyed at how easily Sayaka could dispel her bad mood.

"So, aren't you upset at all?" Kyouko asked, resting her forehead against the cool metal of the fence. Despite a good night's sleep, she felt very tired. Though she doubted that she would ever feel well rested after the veritable roller-coaster of experiences she'd been through.

"Of course I am. I'm furious at her. But more than that, I just feel sorry for her, you know? Can't be easy having your family fall apart like that."

"No...it isn't."

Suddenly, Sayaka threw her arm around Kyouko's shoulder and pulled her from her philosophical pose. The redhead growled, but the blunette just laughed it off.

"Hey, I'm trying to be all profound over here!"

Sayaka grinned, skillfully dodging Kyouko's attempts at smacking her upside the head.

"Well, it's pissing me off. So stop it." She let go of Kyouko, the carefree smile faltering for a second. "It's terrible what happened to Mami. But at least she's alive, right?"

"You know what I realized? When I saved Rin, it was because I couldn't bring myself to leaving her. When she told me about her powers and Demi showed up, all I could think of was how great of an opportunity it was for you guys. I'm wondering, the infection aside, if I really cared about Rin at any point."

Sayaka remembered how Kyouko had been around the child, the protective and reprimanding person who the blunette had barely recognized.

"You did, and I think you still do. Wait...is that why you're upset? Because you're wondering if you used her like she used you?"

"No, I don't know. Maybe. Hell, maybe I just stormed out because it felt like an appropriate thing to do! I have no fucking clue what to do or think anymore!" Kyouko slammed her fist into the glittering fence, that rattled quietly in response. Sayaka got a thoughtful expression on her face for a while, and she looked at the redhead as if she was a really tough math problem.

"Do you know what I think?"

"Are you gonna psychoanalyze me now?"

"Just a little. I think that this has nothing to do with Rin. She made a mistake, but you care about her as much as you've always done. Yeah, we all died, but things ended up alright. And don't try to convince me that you suddenly care about Mami. No, I think you're still hung up on what Hitomi said."

"Gee, what makes you say that?"

"I've rarely seen her so angry as she was that day...you two must really care about me, huh?" Sayaka blushed a little, but the reaction went unnoticed.

"The only thing we agree on is that we shouldn't let you get caught in between the two of us, Sayaka. Don't worry about it."

"I just wanted to know if you're letting what Hitomi said bother you. Because it shouldn't. If not even you believe in your...feelings for me, then how am I supposed to?"

The argument was a tad nonsensical, but Sayaka was right. Kyouko _was _mad at Rin, for putting all of them in danger and so on, but there was something else gnawing at her. If Hitomi had altered her conscience, who knew what else she could've messed with? Kyouko felt like there were so many things that had tampered with her (Soul Gem, infection, Hitomi) that she couldn't trust herself anymore.

"You wouldn't understand." The redhead finally said, the comment unintentionally harsh. "I _wish_ you were the only thing I had to worry about."

"You know, worrying doesn't suit you very well." Sayaka stated, back to her teasing ways. But suddenly, her eyes and voice got a shade of seriousness to them. "Kyouko, you're not going away again."

_Didn't know her powers included mind reading. _Kyouko sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So what, I'm supposed to leech off of Homura and share my Grief Seeds with four other Puella Magi? Remember, the only reason I came here was to get rid of Kyubei for you. The amount of witches will probably go down eventually as well. Give me one good reason to stay."

"I'll give you two: Homura wants you to stay."

Kyouko gave a short laugh, devoid of any form of amusement.

"Yes, I'm sure she wants me to eat up all of her food and be a general nuisance. Sure Sayaka, we're friends and all, but we're not the kind of friends who would make good roommates. Did she actually say that she wants me to stay?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so. I'm still waiting for that good reason."

"_I_ want you to stay."

That wasn't as easy to dismiss, Kyouko found. This was precisely why had wanted to be alone, so that her decision wouldn't be influenced by these kind of things. The redhead took a good look at the girl in front of her.

There were the familiar azure eyes, possess that metallic glint that Sayaka had when she had already set her mind on something. There were the hands on her hips, the rebellious stance that practically screamed "stubborn". She had a thick, borderline fluffy sweater on. An order from her mother, Kyouko guessed. This precaution was somewhat nullified by her skirt and bare legs, a strange compromise that didn't seem to bother the blunette.

She was annoying and nosy. Controlling to a degree. Idealistic. And Kyouko still loved her.

"I haven't decided anything yet." Kyouko mumbled defeatedly. Sayaka gave her friend a skeptical look, judging whether she could trust her or not.

"Good. Make sure you talk to us before you do. If you just leave again, I might just chase after you." With that, Sayaka walked away from the fence and the ledge. On her way towards the stairs, she turned around. "Oh, and by the way, Rin and the other two will be heading home in the afternoon."

"So I've heard."

"Just wanted you to know."

A strange thought struck Kyouko as she heard Sayaka walk away. Usually, she was the one teasing and not taking people seriously. But this entire escapade, Homura and Sayaka had been the ones giving her a hard time. Some sort of karmic retribution, maybe.

But the redhead suddenly had the urge to fall back into that mindset. To play with her friends, to make them think of her as the rude and careless person she actually was. She wanted to quit thinking about Rin or leaving or emotions, whether things would be better one way or the other. And being the clever person she was, an idea came to her almost instantly.

"Kiss me." she said, the wind seemed to hurl the words across the roof. You could almost hear the impact, and Sayaka stopped as abruptly as if she had walked into a wall. Kyouko, encouraged by the blunette's obvious surprise, continued:

"Didn't you say that Hitomi has kissed you twice? If we count your mean little trick as one, that's still one short. Think of it as...I dunno, a sign of how much you want me to stay."

Liquid sunshine spread throughout Kyouko's limbs, and she smiled. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. Sayaka turned around, and the red hue over her features noticeable even at this distance.

"You can't be serious."

"Does it sound like I'm joking?"

"Forget it, Kyouko. I don't want you to stay _that _bad." It was a valid attempt, Kyouko admitted. The look of mocking indifference had settled surprisingly fast, the slight chuckle accompanying the words were almost convincing. But it wasn't nearly good enough to stop her.

"I didn't think so." The redhead said, palms facing the sky in an exculpatory gesture. She turned back to her excellent view, the crisscrossing metal rods only taking some away from the experience. She silently counted the seconds to herself, not for a moment worried about potential failure. A challenge had been issued, and if Kyouko knew Sayaka...

"Tch, f-fine."

The gap closed between them in an instant, Sayaka coming back with reluctant steps. Kyouko's bad mood was nowhere to be seen, and the blunette felt tricked somehow. Her previous method was out of the question, the sparkling fence a constant reminder. Technically, Kyouko probably deserved an actual kiss. But technicalities didn't change the fact that Sayaka wanted to jump off the building out of sheer embarrassment.

"No cheating this time." Kyouko smirked, noting that she and Sayaka was almost exactly the same height. "You can do the honors."

She received a murderous glance, but no protest. The wind tore across the roof, and everything was flapping and colorful. Kyouko got the zany idea to ask this same thing of Homura, and took that as a sign that her sense of humor was returning.

"Where?" Sayaka grumbled, the potential hilarity of the question crushing her. But Kyouko decided to be nice.

"Surprise me."

Being even more accommodating, Kyouko put on a neutral, kindly expectant look. Her own cheeks were starting to heat up, making said look a lot easier. While it was Sayaka acting all flustered, Kyouko was still the one in love.

She had to have seen it coming. As Sayaka went for what was in all likelihood supposed to be a peck on the cheek, she must've known that Kyouko was going to put her arms around her. But if she knew, she didn't nothing to stop it.

Aware of Kyouko's actions, Sayaka tried to back up. This became impossible with a pair of limbs around her, and she instead stumbled forward. Any discontent from her side was then muffled by the pair of lips pressed against hers.

It wasn't Sayaka's first kiss, even if that would've made for a good, entertaining story. But it was something so far out about the situation that it felt like her first time, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the pressure of doing things right, the tickling nervousness transitioning into relaxation. With her eyes closed, it wasn't until about two seconds into the whole affair that Sayaka remembered who she was actually kissing.

Kyouko was somewhere between calculating when Sayaka would slap alternatively punch her and reveling in the flash flood of untainted happiness and lust that ran through her, when she realized that she was being kissed back. Being a person that didn't question when things went her way, Kyouko allowed herself to ease her hold of Sayaka.

By pure coincidence, the wind changed direction. The girls became surrounded by a chaotic mass of amaranth hair, and it was as if it was embracing the two of them. It tickled their skin and broke their fragile kiss, and Kyouko had to use her two hands to gather it all behind her. To her surprise, Sayaka didn't step back. Without an inch of distance between them, she just wiped her mouth with the back of hand in quite the childish manner and gave the redhead an murderous glare.

"Sheesh, you're worse than Hitomi. That _definitely_ counts as two, you know."


	19. Chapter 18: Improbable Perpetuity

**Chapter 18: Improbable Perpetuity**

Rin couldn't believe this city. They had really gone to great lengths to keep the nature around it alive, or had simply just planed new decorations to keep their citizens happy. She had seen five larger parks, two gardens, and she was currently lying on a grassy river bank a bit away from the main road.

A river, in the middle of a busy, modern city. It felt so out of place, especially with the roaring cars passing each and every second. But she wasn't the only one there, as a group of delinquent teenagers were chatting loudly on the opposite side.

The child was on her stomach, a small object in front of her. Her fingers traced the black metal, its cool feel contrasted by the heat coming from the milky white substance floating around in the glass container the dark casing protected. It was like some kind of mix between a Grief Seed and a Soul Gem, and Rin loved it. Despite what it meant, despite what it made her, it was still a beautiful and exquisite item.

Telling everyone about her selfish plan, explaining how she had used them all as shields, hadn't been as bad as she had mental roller-coaster she had been through had dulled her unnatural timidness into minor discomfort.

Also, the revelation was made easier by the fact that no one said anything. No one yelled at her, no one scolded her, they just stared at her like they couldn't believe that she could've thought of such a plan, that she had been willing to let them die just to get rid of Ai.

The only thing setting the girls apart were their expressions. Anger, disbelief, sadness, all directed towards her quivering body. But no one spoke.

Kyouko had stormed out, Sayaka right behind her. Madoka had excused herself with the need for rest, and Hitomi had walked with out her, both of them needing time to let Rin's words sink in. Right before Homura had left, she had bent down and whispered in the young girl's ear:

"_I know what it's like to have a goal, and the determination, or cowardice, to achieve that goal. You'll do anything, even if you know that it hurts the people you love. I understand how stupid I was, and I hope you do too."_

Her voice had been cold and lecturing, but there had been a hint of a smile on Homura's lips. Rin still had no clue what she had been referring to, but accepted the words as proof that she wasn't angry with her. Which meant a lot, especially upon facing Ai's best friends.

Tenshi and Tenko had agreed on a temporary truce, as even they saw the hopelessness that would come with more fighting. After Homura had left, the two walked away to discuss something for an excruciating amount of time. Rin didn't know what they were talking about, only that her name was mentioned a number of times. When they finally turned to her, Tenshi did most of the talking. Rin had never seen the Tenko so worn, as she was usually just as careless and crude as Kyouko.

"_Rin-chan, your sister were our closest friend, a sibling to us too. I won't ever be able to understand ya, or why ya did what ya did. But I...we knew that..." _The brunette talked in a strained voice, as if trying to keep herself from crying or shouting. Or both.

Unable to find the right words, Tenko took over. The girl practically radiated anger, but Rin soon found that it was hard to say if that anger was directed at her or Tenko herself. Whatever the case, the redhead's darkened features still made ants crawl across Rin's skin.

"_Ai was not well. We knew, yet we did nothing to help her! We just figured we could protect her, and she put so much faith in us...Tenshi is right. I can never understand you, Rin, and I probably can't ever forgive you either. But Ai had wanted that we took care of you as well as she did. So that's what we'll do."_

Next to her, the brunette had nodded sadly. Rin had scratched her head awkwardly, not sure what to do with herself. She felt grief flood her, as if hearing the two talk about Ai like a victim made it clear just how broken her sister had been.

"_You'll do what?"_

"_If you'd like to live with me and Tenko..." _Tenshi had intervened, putting a hand on Tenko's shoulder._ "...we'll take care of ya. You're free to do whatever, but the offer stands."_

"_After all that I've done...?" _She hadn't believed them at first. But Rin knew now that they truly loved Ai, and that her sister's wish to keep her safe was stronger than any grudge against her.

They were leaving now, or soon. They had spent a few days recovering, and to nobody's surprise, Tenshi and Hitomi had gotten along well, all things considered. The green-haired girl was the only one who tried to spend time with the visiting Puella Magi, making Rin wonder if Hitomi wasn't a little too friendly for her own good.

"Rin-chan, what'cha doin'?" The grating voice called out, and Tenshi came jogging down the slope. Rin closed her hand around her Soul Gem, feeling it shrink into its ring form.

"Not much." Rin answered, getting up on her feet. Tenshi ruffled her chalk white hair absently, and it was only sympathy that kept the child from swatting the brunette's hand away. "Where is Tenko?"

"Um, I think she left early. And I'm supposed to be the restless one." Tenshi grumbled, the rivalry with her friend starting to return to its full strength. She had made a big deal out of playing the optimist, while Tenko had stopped talking to Rin entirely. The child didn't mind.

"We're going too, then?" Rin asked, taking a look around her. Her city definitely had a more claustrophobic feel to it, she decided. She wondered what she would do now, when they actually got back. What did Tenshi and Tenko do all day? Hunt witches? What else could they do?

Then she remembered. She had a goal. Demi was still alive, and the mere thought of him corrupting more girls like Ai was sickening. Rin had the feeling that she wouldn't be staying with Tenshi for very long.

"Not yet, little one."

Before Rin could ask what Tenshi meant, she spotted familiar person walking down the street. Kyouko walked with her hands deep in her pockets, looking more reluctant than anything else.

"She wanted to...?"

"Apparently."

"Sayaka said you'd be here." Kyouko said, her tone making it obvious that she wouldn't have shown up otherwise. Tenshi just smiled joylessly, not in the least intimidated by the other girl.

"We were just going. Say thanks to that creepy girl for the stay and a hell of a fight, will you?" The words almost sounded friendly. After the pointless statement, Kyouko and Rin were left alone. Rin couldn't possibly face her substitute sibling, and started kicking up clots of dirt to keep herself occupied.

"Ey, the hell is your problem? I get dragged all the way here to say goodbye, and all I get is silence!"

Rin wanted to apologize for so many things at once, as she and Kyouko hadn't seen each other since her explanation. Those foul-tasting words now bubbled up, making tears form in the young girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry for-"

"So are you a Puella Magi now?" Kyouko asked in a causal tone of voice, making Rin completely lose her train of thought. She looked up, and saw the redhead sitting down in the grass with a series of grunts that told of her not yet complete recovery.

"Yeah, s-so?"

"I dunno, it's kinda weird. You're just a kid."

"I'm ten!" Rin blurted out before she could stop herself, the indignation overshadowing the nervousness. Kyouko smiled a genuine smile, the first Rin had received for some time.

"Precisely. At least, you can care for yourself now. No offense, but you have no idea how nice it feels to have you off my hands."

How could she take offense to that? It was a completely legitimate reaction, having that responsibility lifted from Kyouko's shoulders. Rin had to ask, even if she risked breaking the strangely calm mood that the redhead was in.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"At you? Sure I am. You _killed _me, and I don't take lightly to that kind of stuff. Oh, and then there is the other eight girls. But truth be told, I'm so fed up with all the negativity. So if you don't mind, I'm just going to treat you with minor disinterest. Think of it as...benevolent indifference."

Kyouko felt pretty good about herself at the moment. She and Sayaka was getting along as well as ever, and as opposed to last year, it felt like Hitomi was only a minor issue. Though there was one thing that bothered her: a decision already made, and strangely also the one that indirectly related to her good mood. As for Rin, she found that she didn't care what happened to the child. But she also found that this was simply because she knew that Rin could take care of herself.

It was chilly outside, the upcoming winter starting to seep into the city. But the real cold was far away still, and Rin felt something besides guilt, worry and nervousness gather inside of her. It was relief, and some form of hope. She had done the right thing after all. She was sure of it.

"Enough with the idle chit-chat. Ya ready to go, Rin-chan?" Tenshi stretched an arm and took a few leaps up the slope, earning an angry glare from Kyouko. Rin looked from girl to girl, and then nodded.

"A minute?"

Tenshi shrugged once more and walked up on the sidewalk, humming as she went. Everyone had their way of mourning, and the brunette's way was fairly obvious. Ai's death still lay heavy on her mind, but she wouldn't let that show or affect anyone around her.

Rin hesitated for a second, and then took three steps forward and gave Kyouko a quick hug. The older girl didn't return it, nor did she refuse it. Rin's skin was unnaturally cold, and Kyouko thought she could feel were her small hands had been for several minutes afterwards.

"Thank you." The child muttered, any other words or sentences too complex to form. She waved goodbye to the other girls, and began walking up the slope to follow Tenshi on their journey home. They were Puella Magi, so a trip by foot wouldn't be too much of a hassle. As she passed Kyouko, she received a far too rough pat on the back and three simple words, causally thrown out into the open. The sun flowed down the river, painting the water in gold and silver.

"Take care, sis."

Rin kept walking, unsure of how she was supposed to feel about that.

-I-

"This is awfully similar to what happened last year, isn't it?" Homura said in a monotonous voice. It was only a few days later, and the time traveler had reverted into her cold and emotionless demeanor again. Kyouko suspected that it had to do with Madoka. It always had to do with Madoka.

Okay, maybe her being all buddy-buddy with Sayaka didn't help, as it probably reminded Homura of her own endeavor. But how was that her fault?

"Everything working out for the best? I suppose so." The blunette said, her reason for following the to girls remaining unquestioned. She was in a chipper mood, while Kyouko had sunken into an uncharacteristically silent state.

"That, and that Kyouko is leaving us again. Next time you come to visit, just don't bring anyone with you." It was meant as a joke, a standard Homura joke, but Kyouko just nodded. Maybe she was missing Rin more than she had thought she would, the time traveler reasoned.

This wasn't the reason, which Sayaka knew. But she stayed quiet, knowing that the redhead's nature was battling the alleged feelings for her.

They reached Homura's apartment, but not even there did they part with Sayaka. She followed them in, intrigued by the number of half-painted walls and the lack of furniture.

"Since Mami technically broke her end of the deal, it's only fair that I should be the owner of this apartment. And don't worry, Sayaka, I asked Madoka first. She said she'd rather live with her parents for the time being."

The blunette frowned, despite Homura's words. A part of her didn't like seeing Mami's home gone, but she also realized that there was no arguing about it. The walls were being painted a dark blue, practically black unless looking from the right angle.

"I'm pondering how to get enough money to afford some decent furniture though." Homura tapped her feet against the scarred wooden floor, looking genuinely puzzled by this issue. Sayaka wanted to laugh, as the scene was so horrendously normal. Kyouko thought of this as well, flashing her trademark grin.

"I heard the local grocery store is looking for staff. Someone as collected as you can surely manage a part-time and school at the same time, Hom."

Homura was about to retort, the common nature of her statement just hitting her, when Sayaka interrupted her with a sentence that did more to Kyouko than she could ever have hoped to do:

"Homura, Kyouko has something she'd like to say to you."

There was a decidedly awkward silence as the redhead's foot scraped against a dark splotch on the floor, impossible to get rid of and one of many in the room. At least the smell had gone away.

"I'm listening."

"I'm staying here in Mitakihara." Kyouko stated, the reason for Sayaka's presence becoming clear. She was almost offended by the blunette's lack of trust in her. But only almost. "I'm not leaving...at least not yet."

"Well, good." Homura smiled a genuine smile. "I find this place so boring with you gone. Though considering this month's events, I'm not sure whether you ought to take that as a compliment or not."

This proved Sayaka's words true. Homura had wanted Kyouko to stay, in her own, quirky way.

"There was one more thing." The blunette snickered, placing a firm hand on Kyouko's shoulder. "Since Mami's apartment is now yours, and since Kyouko's place got destroyed, I think it's only fair that you let Kyouko live with you. It seems to have worked well thus far."

Homura flicked her hair with benevolent nonchalance, and looked from Kyouko to Sayaka. The request seemed to be the blunette's idea, as the redhead looked like she'd rather be somewhere else at the moment. Kyouko would never give up a chance to annoy and frustrate her, Homura concluded. _So if she's not all about this idea, that must mean she thinks that I can make more out of this deal than she can. I would hate to disappoint her._

"I agree. I did promise to take care of your apartment, Kyouko, so the least I can do is offer you a place to stay. Though I have to say, this seems more like Sayaka's idea than yours. Are you sure you want this?"

The rude girl, dressed in the same borderline rags as any day of the week, sighed deeply. She had the feeling that her opinion in this matter would have very little impact, and this was somehow her punishment for leaving so abruptly last year. But Homura didn't seem to be angry with her, and if all that was needed for her to be this close to Sayaka on a regular basis was some humility...then she would give them some humility.

"You really want me to say it, don't you?" Kyouko laughed, drenching her voice in syrupy sweetness. "Yes, I want to stay. And yeah, it would kinda be nice to have an apartment to live in. And if that apartment so happens to have you in it as well, I suppose I can live with that."

"Of course, seeing as you'll be living here, I expect you to help out with the renovations as well."

"Sure." Kyouko put her hands on her hips and looked around demonstratively. A part of her protested, asking for a new place to see every week, demanding to be free and always on the move. But for once, Kyouko was glad that her consciousness silenced that protest. It was two against one. Majority ruled. "I assume I have no say whatsoever regarding...anything?"

"Correct. Furthermore, my supply of money is running a bit short. So one way or another, I expect you to pay your share of expenses as well." Homura ignored Sayaka's glare, what was asked of the redhead obvious to all three of them. "There is always that grocery store."

"Fine, fine." Kyouko said, trying to hold back the laughter. "Sayaka, you can let go of me now. It kinda hurts."

"Geez, you two are hopeless." Battling her sense of moral with her common sense, Sayaka just sighed and headed towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be at home. It feels like I could sleep for days."

"Being revived can do that." The redhead laughed, scratching the back of her head apologetically. "Sayaka...thanks. Honestly, thank you."

"Don't mention it." was the short answer before the door was slammed shut. Homura and Kyouko just looked at each other, a familiar calm settling around them.

"You just_ had _to bring it up, didn't you?"

Homura just shrugged, as innocently indifferent as ever.

"Once a thief, always a thief, Kyou."

-I-

"Paint goes on the wall, Kyou, not on yourself."

She told herself she wouldn't, mustn't mention how Homura had started to used the nickname on an everyday basis, when it had formerly only been used on occasions when the raven-haired girl wanted to put certain emphasis on something she'd said.

Homura didn't use it while anyone else was around either, which led Kyouko to believe that the increased usage wasn't unintentional. In return, the redhead used her own short form of Homura's name more than the full name, and not once had she complained about that. It was incredibly strange, but Kyouko couldn't mention it, enjoying the familiarity that settled with Homura more and more often.

"Don't be such a critic. My painting style is just very..."

"Self-destructive?"

"Precisely." Kyouko ran a hand through her hair, which had been gathered into an amaranth bun to keep any paint from getting on it. Of course, as her hands were far from clean, the effort was effectively wasted.

But regardless of the worker's carelessness, paint got on the wall as well. It was the back wall, the last one until the entire room was covered in the dark color Homura found so soothing. Kyouko hated it, and because of her nature, she often voiced this opinion. Loudly. Though a quick glance from the apartment owner was enough to silence her, on most days.

It hadn't even been a week since Rin left. With Homura leaving for school, Kyouko was as bored as ever. But she persisted, the time spent with her friends in the afternoons making up for it. Madoka had returned to her optimistic and giddy self suspiciously fast, but at least there were no hard feelings between them, and the old wish to spend some time with the pinkette became reality.

Hitomi had seemingly got in contact with her actual feelings for the redhead, and she treated Kyouko with the same chilly demeanor as Mami had Homura. Sayaka did her best to mediate between the two, frustrating and arduous work indeed. Kyouko had decided to give her favorite heroine some room, and didn't mention or try to replicate the roof affair.

All and all, life was shaping up to be very decent for the Puella Magi. The only things bothering her centered around Homura. One of those things were the fact that the time traveler liked bossing her around a little too much, but it was all in good fun and Homura was for the most part fair.

"Hey, Hom?"

"Mm." Her own hair arranged in a way similar to Kyouko's, Homura brought the soaked roller up and down the wall. The redhead stifled a sarcastic comment and continued with her train of thought:

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Would you like to be a tad more specific?"

Kyouko scratched herself on the cheek, and whether the action increased the amount of paint on her cheek or on her hand was hard to tell.

"The biggest reason why I wanted to leave last year was 'cause I thought that I'd lost Sayaka. I hate failing, and I hate being reminded of my failures. Obviously I cared enough to return, but-"

"You want to know if what happened to Mami bothers me?"

"I _know _it must bother you, now that I think about it. But considering what you've went through..."

"Okay, I'm not in the mood for mock-compassionate Kyouko at the moment." Homura answered abruptly, while retaining her uninterested look. "Tell me why you're really asking this."

"Geez, that's what you get for being nice. It's just that, if you did anything to worsen my and Sayaka's relationship, I'd most likely try to kill you. Scratch that, I would try to kill you."

"You haven't made anything worse, Kyou."

"You must be kidding me." Kyouko waved her roller around, getting more dark splotches all over herself. "I effing _fused_ the two together! It's like the revival thing, only _worse_! How is that not-"

"Are you really that big of an idiot? I had lost from the start. Even back then, when Mami was borderline insane, Madoka felt more comfortable with her than with me. So don't go on about making things worse, when there never was anything to begin with!"

Somehow, Homura's words made Kyouko realize something. No matter how much she played around with Sayaka, no matter how good friends they were, it would never go beyond that. It was a horribly lost endeavor, yet one she wasn't willing to give up. But seeing Homura so defeated...it just reminded Kyouko that she would one day feel like that as well.

When she one day ran out of steam, who would understand her better than Homura Akemi?

With that thought in mind, Kyouko walked up to Homura and brought her own roller down her friend's face. It coated her features in a thick layer of dark blue, matching her hair beautifully. Homura spluttered and backed up in surprise, rubbing paint out of her eyes.

"What the hell...?" Homura's eyes, which also matched the paint well, shot daggers at Kyouko. The redhead raised her tool, waving it demonstratively.

_I'll be sure to make you smile, Homura. Otherwise, you'll be depressed all the time, which will make me just as down. And when I finally realize how stupid I am, you better do the same for me.'Cause that's what friends are for, or something._

And Homura did indeed smile, a malicious hint of a smile that would never grow any wider. But Kyouko knew what it meant, and it might as well have been a goofy grin to the redhead. Sighing and feigning reluctance, the time traveler raised her own weapon.

"I swear, Kyou, talking to you is like talking to a wall."


End file.
